


All That You're Making Of Me

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Filming, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Recovery, Sexual Assault, Singing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 一段隨著時光流逝而逐漸展開的感情。還有完美的快樂結局。





	1. 此時此刻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [All That You're Making Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537559) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 作者按：  
> 我保證這個故事的等級在後面的篇章會有所改變（笑）。
> 
> 故事名稱取自 Dean Martin 的 “My Own, My Only, My All”，因為賽巴斯汀是鼠幫的粉絲。
> 
> 我為使用不正確的羅馬尼亞句子感到抱歉。我是依賴顧狗翻譯，還有搜尋顧狗反覆核對，如有錯誤，請讓我知道！

_此時此刻：賽巴斯汀_

他們分開抵達《酷寒戰士》的首映禮，先前則是在不同地方接受訪問。

他們相隔彼此五分鐘抵達首映禮，兩人同樣穿著灰色西裝。克里斯抬頭一看，笑逐顏開，賽巴斯汀好想奔跑過紅毯親吻他，好想用手臂圈住他，感受那把鬍子在他肌膚上的磨擦，然後品嚐克里斯唇上的陽光。

他們在午後熱情洋溢的天空下抵達首映禮，雲朵跟微風還有漸落的夕陽，相機的閃光燈還有遠處車子的後照鏡玩躲貓貓。賽巴斯汀並沒有在紅毯上奔跑，但他還是快步走過。

克里斯等著，咧嘴微笑，在觸手可及的距離一手將他攬住，拉近身旁。「想你。」

「我們住同一個酒店房間，」賽巴斯汀說道。「你今天早上才見到我。」隨即捲進克里斯的懷裡，更加貼近他的溫度，嗅著清新木林香氣的古龍水，熟悉的肌膚，還有安全感。確切來說，他不覺得自己一整天都很緊張。他只是情緒緊繃。忐忑不安。沒有克里斯在他身邊，整個世界都不對勁。但如今一切都好。所有焦躁的情緒終於平靜下來，獲得舒緩。

「是啊。」克里斯低聲說道，聲音真切實在，在他們近距離站著的每一處空間迴盪著。相機的閃光燈喀喳喀喳，記錄一切。「今天早上。太久了。從現在開始，一起接受訪問，好嗎？」

「 _Împreună。_ 」賽巴斯汀往聲音的方向倚靠。那股溫暖。攬在他肩上的手臂。「一起。好。我也想你。」

「你看起來好迷人。」克里斯的另一隻手晃蕩到他的髖骨上，停靠在那裡，自然又安靜地守護著，洋溢喜悅。「我待會兒要扒掉你身上的西裝。你還好嗎？」

「我很好，謝謝⋯⋯也很贊成脫掉西裝⋯⋯還有我們的床。我蠻喜歡我們的床⋯⋯你現在是在大庭廣眾把手伸進我的褲子裡嗎？」

「也沒人在看我們。勞勃・瑞福才剛到。我們可以跳過電影的部分，去 _找_ 我們的床。」盡管語帶玩笑——還有那隻挑逗的手——克里斯的雙眼帶著些許關心。回想兩年前的一通電話，回想那些恐懼和痛苦，還有一個急迫包紮起來的夜晚。克里斯那時候也抱著他。熱茶還有承諾。在床上觀看經典的比爾・莫瑞喜劇，還有纏繞他指間的堅強手指。

「我可沒說反對你把手伸進我的褲子裡。你可以繼續。」他的手指劃過克里斯的手臂：前臂、二頭肌、鎖骨。真真實實。「我們不應該跳過電影。我們的首映禮啊。」

「我們的。」克里斯說道。「是啊。」那隻探索的手，躲在賽巴斯汀的身後，捏了一下一邊的臀部，力道剛好表明深長的含義： _我的，你的，我們，謝謝你，我要你，我愛你_ 。

他們沒把那些話大聲說出來。太多麥克風了。但濃情蜜意盡在其中。賽巴斯汀於是微笑。

 

_此時此刻：克里斯_

賽巴斯汀正對他微笑。克里斯有點想哭。不為傷痛，但若是如此，也是因爲滿溢的喜悅所帶來的那種痛。他的心因此發疼，無可抑制的熾熱發光。

在他的頭頂上，微風快樂地在天空中追逐雲朵。西沉的太陽放射出來的光芒，彈到閃閃奪目的禮服上和相機的鏡頭上。這場紅毯活動在紐約市舉行。華麗耀眼，星光熠熠。任何人事物都遠不及他身邊這個男人的迷人魅力。

他抓著賽巴斯汀的力度又更緊一些。不由自主。緊抓不放。

賽巴斯汀看來並不以為意。只是靠得更近，笑容呼應那雙眼睛，溫柔又深情。「有些佔有慾喔你。」

「或許有一點。我真的很想你。」

「是啊，你剛剛說了。」賽巴斯汀眉開眼笑。快樂、健康、安全。不再驚恐。不再受傷。不再害怕不被需要。此時此刻不再如此。克里斯將迅速膨脹的情緒吞了下去。他想吻遍他身上的每一處。然後發現賽巴斯汀正在哼著曲子，聲音極小極小。

「——那是 _我的_ 曲子！我是說，你寫的那一首。給我的那一首，對不對？」

「 _Da_ 。我想你大概需要一些撫慰。有好些嗎？」

「如果你所謂的好些是指不恰當的勃起的話。」克里斯說道，但也確實如此，就和賽巴斯汀可以準確知道他即將被那些蜂湧的情緒淹沒的每時每刻需要什麼。如此切實，毋庸置疑。賽巴斯汀是完美的。克里斯如魚需要水一般需要他。如缺氧的肺獲得氧氣一般。

兩道眉毛一挑。淺藍色的海洋盡是興奮之情。「我想我們還有時間找一間男廁。如果找得到的話，你可以不出聲嗎？」

「你可以嗎？」他偷偷把手往下滑，滑進柔軟的西裝料子底下，拇指撫摸無可抗拒的肌膚。事實上，他很喜歡聽見賽巴斯汀因他而瓦解，叫著他的名字，乞求更多，含糊不清地說著英語還有羅馬尼亞語和其它語言。賽巴斯汀在激情的愉悅中，不再害怯、放下矜持，而克里斯的手握著他的老二，克里斯的老二深入他的身體⋯⋯

現在這個的確是 _超級_ 不恰當的勃起。而且那些相機又往他們的方向掃過來。靠。

賽巴斯汀看著他，表情滿是調皮的喜悅。「極可能不行。你大概需要用手遮住我的嘴巴。」

「⋯⋯喔老天爺。」

「二十分鐘。」

「最近的男廁。走吧。」話雖出口，他卻沒有馬上行動。他的手在賽巴斯汀的腰間流連，對方的眼睛凝視著他，炯炯有神。那一刻凝成水晶，綿延、恆久。

小聲地、私密地、避開攝影機的鏡頭，他低語：「我愛你，你知道的。」

而賽巴斯汀幾乎是同時開口，話語於是在空氣中混合。「 _Te iubesc_ ，直到永遠。你記得這一句，我想。」

「你愛我。」克里斯說。

「是的。直到永遠。」

「直到永遠。」克里斯同意道。他們於是手牽著手，逃離紅毯，還有相機，還有好奇的雲朵。

他們最後只是晚了兩分鐘。克里斯根本懶得管。尤其賽巴斯汀的脖子上剛剛烙下的粉紅印子清晰可見，那把聲音表情生動的嗓子隱約透露使用後的沙啞，還有在克里斯全身上下迴盪的強烈滿足感。

他們後來速速走到自己的座位上——稍微絆到安東尼・麥基，對方抱怨道：「說真格的，你們兩個不能等到首映禮結束後的酒會才搞嗎？我現在全場電影都會去想哪一間廁所比較安全，拜託」——賽巴斯汀伸過去，似看非看，握住他的手。

克里斯的手指裹住那只手，在昏暗的戲院裡，握著。那也是一種語言。非文字可形容，卻是他們彼此共用的。

直到永遠。


	2. 復仇者先鋒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初次見面，還有沒說出口的話。

_三年前：塞巴斯蒂安_

克里斯・埃文斯是完美的。

他們第一次的對話結束之後，塞巴斯蒂安已經無法自拔，徹頭徹尾地愛上他。那份感覺，如海嘯般衝擊而來的純粹喜悅，從未消散。他以為這個感覺必定以某中方式，在某個時間點消失——除了童話故事，沒人真的會一見鐘情，而且這種感覺肯定也不會持久的——但日複一日，那份感覺持續不降，而塞巴斯蒂安墜入了愛河。

他在片場一有機會就會觀察克里斯。這一點也不為過，尤其巴奇・巴恩斯也那樣看著史蒂夫・羅傑斯的時候。巴基想要保護史蒂夫，想要替他加油打氣，想要到處追隨他，想要瘋狂擁吻他。那也很好。這些都是賽巴斯蒂安可以處理。他也可以以此建構他的 _事業_ 。

克里斯的完美好比森林那樣迷人，好比波士頓地平線的日出那樣迷人。克里斯大笑的時候連身體也全情投入，他愛他的母親，會哼歌舞秀的曲子，一杯野格一飲而盡，眼睛眨也不眨。克里斯談論大自然還有露營還有林間在破曉時刻的純粹寧靜，然後臉上會綻放光彩。克里斯常常碰觸他人，一隻手搭在肩上或放在胸前，好像在說：我們都是真實存在的，我們都能感受此刻。克里斯的模樣是美國隊長選角夢寐以求的，而他對每個需要避風港的客人，無論是陌生人或朋友，都會敞開大門。

克里斯是完美的，各方面皆是。塞巴斯蒂安開始不經意地在片場追隨他的腳步。想當然爾，克里斯也注意到了。

「這是你在一天之內第三次出現在我的拖車外。我是沒意見啦，可是你不是應該在九頭蛇的場景被綁起來嗎？」

「延誤了。」塞巴斯蒂安說著，停止倚靠單薄的拖車車身，在陽光下踩著與克里斯一至的步伐。克里斯比較高，但塞巴斯蒂安有雙修長的腿。他們並肩同行，氣氛友好。「好像是什麼燈光問題。我得等到明天才能被五花大綁，接受酷刑。」

克里斯的下一步出現短暫的猶豫——是一顆石頭？還是重心不穩？——但他的聲音毫無顯示。「所以你就花下午休息的時間跟蹤我？拜託，我們可以給你找個比這更有意思的嗜好。用美洲駝絨呢針織毛衣？陶瓷雕刻藝術？收集情色郵票？」

「收集情色郵票，拜託⋯⋯真的有這個選項嗎？你自己有收集嗎？」

「喔，當然。你應該看看有關西藏高山婦女的。想也沒想過犛牛黃油還有那種用途。」克里斯閃避一個朝雨果・維文的拖車飛奔而去的實習生。「她拿的是一隻小貓嗎？雨果現在吃貓咪嗎⋯⋯？你知道我並不是認真的，對不對？因為我其實也不知道犛牛黃油是什麼。」

「雨果的姪女要求一隻小貓咪當生日禮物。」塞巴斯蒂安挨近一些。他們肩膀幾乎就要碰在一起。「我喜歡我現在的嗜好。很符合角色。」

「嗯嗯。」克里斯說著，將一隻手臂環過他的肩膀。塞巴斯蒂安盡量不發出呼嚕聲。彷彿一隻找到歸屬的貓咪。天啊，克里斯連 _感覺_ 起來都那麼完美。既溫暖又結實，集肌肉與陽光於一身，蔚藍而金黃。

他好可悲。這點他倒是知曉的。

「這個嘛。」克里斯思考著，顯然對此細細思索。「如果你要一直出現在我的拖車——」

「就一次！你沒關門！」的確如此。他當時也只是想幫忙而已。那陣風把劇本的好幾頁紙吹落地上，他得進去把它們撿起來。

「——你好歹替我帶一杯咖啡。巴奇會替史蒂夫帶咖啡。對了，你怎麼什麼都知道？雨果。貓咪。我都不知道他有個姪女。」

「我有在聽啊。你的咖啡要加犛牛黃油嗎？多一份奶精。」

「我的天。」克里斯說道。「怎麼會有人以為你很天真呢？說真的，你很可怕耶。你是怎麼辦到的？你是不是迷惑每個人，讓他們以為你很可愛，天真無邪，容易害羞，所以即使在公眾場合說犛牛黃油都不會有事？是，我知道那句話很奇怪。」

塞巴斯蒂安思考答案。決定把眼睛張得更大，假裝遺落異鄉的無辜孤兒的最佳表情。「我那個養犛牛的阿姨會對你意有所指的暗示感到詫異。」

克里斯的腳懸在空中。

塞巴斯蒂安極盡能事維持那個表情，然後放棄，開始放聲大笑。

「喔，謝天謝地。」克里斯說著，終於把那隻腳放下來。「我還想著要打電話給你阿姨，向她道歉還是什麼的，我要怎麼用羅馬尼亞語說⋯⋯」

「 _Îmi pare rău_ ⋯⋯我也可以叫你說『我可以去哪裡找情色郵票的模特兒』，你也不會知道的。有沒有可怕？」

克里斯又停下腳步。「沒。」

因為他們一起走路，塞巴斯蒂安也被迫停下腳步。他看著地上，還有塵土和那一撮參差不齊的雜草。這樣比較容易。

他知道自己不善交友。從來都不是。他只是一個腔調怪異的小男孩，學院校長的繼子，因為吃了新穎的美國食物有些胖乎乎，在一個他從未看過情境喜劇或嘗過熱狗的國度有點迷失。他很努力適應一切，不去夢見穿著制服的無臉男子在邊界叫住他的母親，將她拖走⋯⋯

那並未發生。他們逃了出來。母子一起。那些夢境也只是可能而已。他都知道。

「嘿。」克里斯說道，伸手輕碰他的臉，抬起他的下巴。塞巴斯蒂安退縮了一下——太多漫不經心的溫暖了——克里斯隨即把手抽開。塞巴斯蒂安好想向他乞求，要回那隻手。

「拜託你。」克里斯說。「看著我。你沒事吧！我是不是說了什麼蠢話，因為我常常幹這種事，你應該也注意到了。我並不覺得你很可怕。我覺得你隨時都可以到我的拖車來，而且你也不用替我帶咖啡，我喜歡和你說話，我喜歡你，懂嗎？」

「⋯⋯懂。謝謝你。」克里斯當然是友善的意思—— _我喜歡你，我們沒事的，我們可以一起玩兒，我可以容忍你的怪異_ ——完全不是塞巴斯蒂安會說的那個意思，他若有機會開口，聽起來會像 _我愛你，你是我從未想過的美好，我愛你_ 。

那些話終未說出口。隔天早上，他帶了一杯多一份奶精的咖啡給克里斯，還在杯蓋上貼了一張他費盡心思研究，打印出來的犛牛圖片。克里斯看了一眼，隨即捧腹大笑，聲音大得連雨果都朝他們方向看過來。這一切讓埋首筆電的深夜，耗在酒店商務中心的凌晨，每分每秒都值得。

克里斯哈哈大笑，塞巴斯蒂安也面帶微笑。那些話又一次未說出口。

 

_三年前：克里斯_

塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦美得讓人屏息。像地心引力，像陽光，無須爭辯。地球在旋轉，太陽提供溫暖，而塞巴斯蒂安美得讓人屏息。克里斯第一次開門，看見門外的那雙眼睛的時候，他還真的從自己的拖車台階上摔下來。一點也不帥。

可是那雙漂亮的眼睛因關心而張得好大，強壯的雙手扶住他——塞巴斯蒂安的反射動作超棒的——然後他們就站在那裡注視彼此太久了一點，因為克里斯著實想不出任何合適的話可說。

他在塞巴斯蒂安的身邊總有那種感覺。過於壯碩，典型的美國人，而且動作笨拙。他是來自波士頓的愛爾蘭裔小子，喜歡披薩和啤酒，還有與家人朋友歡唱卡拉OK的夜晚。而塞巴斯蒂安既美好又迷人，並且擅長多國語言。他清新俊逸，帶著怯生生的頑皮，還有一點害羞，說話的時候會低下頭，被問問題、被取笑、被逗弄、被加入在談話中的時候，看來總是無比的興高采烈⋯

塞巴斯蒂安看來頗喜歡他的。至少他願意在突然空出來的下午陪伴克里斯，而不是回酒店或遊覽這座陌生的城市。那一定代表著⋯⋯什麼吧。克里斯希望自己知道那是什麼。又或許不是他所想的那樣。

那個美好下午的第二天早上，塞巴斯蒂安替他帶了一杯咖啡，上面還貼了一張犛牛的圖片。克里斯抑不可止，笑成一團。「你是不是一整個晚上顧狗有蹄子的哺乳動物？牠是不是在對我笑啊？」

「有蹄子的哺乳動物可能覺得你相當有魅力。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。「不無可能喔。」

「我好想知道你的腦袋是怎麼運作的。」克里說回道。「我是認真的。最好在你征服全世界之前。」他想啊。他想知道所有關於塞巴斯蒂安的一切。他喜歡《星際大戰》還是《星艦迷航記》，為什麼他最喜歡藍色，他睡覺的時候喜歡睡左邊還是右邊⋯⋯

「如果有任何征服世界的計畫，我答應優先讓你知道。」塞巴斯蒂安在化妝椅上坐了下來，捲起一條優雅的腿。克里斯聯想到謹慎的獵豹：長腿、好奇、對人類的碰觸怯懦。

「謝謝你。」他說道。「我很榮幸成為你的邪惡計畫的一份子。」然後被一雙充滿笑意的淺青綠色眸子斜視。寶藏箱裡小心翼翼的調皮。飄散在早晨的空氣中的濃郁咖啡香氣還有奶精。

塞巴斯蒂安在這部片子裡會從火車上摔下來。巴基・巴恩斯終需一死。那種死亡愚蠢、荒唐、無辜。那是戰場上會發生的死亡，上一秒還在，下一秒即消逝。從火車上摔下。屍骨無獲。沒有高潮的對決，連說再見都來不及。

克里斯其實並不確定自己是否可以應付那一場戲。他是個演員，所以他必定可以。但一想到這件事，他的內心一陣糾結。他放下咖啡。

塞巴斯蒂安或許會回來。他們都做了一些功課。他們知道漫畫裡的故事發展，但一切還是得看漫威的電影版偏好，沒有保證。他的心臟又扭成一團。他需要更多時間。他需要 _更多_ 。

因為塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦美得讓人屏息。因為塞巴斯蒂安有克里斯從未見過的最燦爛，最開心的嘴唇，還有如月光下的熱帶水域的雙眸。因為塞巴斯蒂安不把一切視為理所當然，對記者提出的蠢問題總是審慎思考，真心回答，連克里斯開玩笑說他令人膽怯都讓他為之退縮。

克里斯也因此有些害怕塞巴斯蒂安不會過來，不會跟他說話。那個可能性讓他徹夜難眠，焦躁的腳踢掉有些太熱的被子。如果那雙驚訝的眼睛把他的話信以為真——以為克里斯不想見到他——

他原本準備在微涼的破曉時分過去找他，把手搭在防備的肩膀上，尋找話語。任何話語。任何可說的話語：我真的很喜歡你，我喜歡做你的朋友；我想親你，如果你也想要的話，可是沒有你的允許，我是不會這麼做的，因為我 _是_ 你的朋友。無論你經歷過什麼事，無論你是帶著什麼傷痛走出來，癒合與否，我都在這裡。

塞巴斯蒂安卻讓他驚喜。咖啡和一個微笑。在克里斯甚至可以說出一個字之前。

塞巴斯蒂安總是時刻讓他驚喜。一個迷人，複雜，又美不勝收的挑戰。一個克里斯絕不倦於探索的挑戰。他對此非常肯定，就像他知曉自己的名字一樣。而且，如地心引力，無庸置疑。

他在他們第一次見面的時候就愛上那個笑容。在選角總監的辦公司，經過一整天漫長的不太合適的巴奇・巴恩斯試鏡。逐漸消逝的午後，鍍上一層金黃，暈暈欲睡。空氣中的塵蟎，還有塞巴斯蒂安頭部後面的那盆植物，翠綠又好奇。

塞巴斯蒂安穿著合身的外套還有緊身牛仔褲，頂著一頭愉悅的頭髮，走了進來。克里斯幾乎累得當場取消試鏡。他已經疲憊不堪，不想應付一個相對默默無聞的文青小子。對方的履歷顯示其對飾演年輕、愛男人、迷惘又被財富寵壞的角色得心應手。

他從皺巴巴的工作版的劇本草稿抬頭一看，早就瞠目結舌。眼前是一雙藍色大眼，還有一個猶豫的真誠笑容。

他當場就把一顆心獻給那個笑容。緊身牛仔褲，那盆植物，還有其它一切。

鏡頭裡的塞巴斯蒂安光輝耀眼。坦白說，表現比克里斯還優秀，但克里斯的評價可能有些偏頗。塞巴斯蒂安熱愛他所有的角色，並且全情投入其中，他呈現孤獨、痛苦、無奈、熱情，還有勇氣的方式，讓人讚嘆不已。塞巴斯蒂安熱切迎接每一天，每一次永無止境的劇本修改，彷彿無法相信自己竟有如此好運出現在這裡。

而克里斯，早在好萊塢打滾多年，總是盯著行事曆上的每一次試鏡，思忖自己何時會遭遇無法避免的焦慮症發作，有時候想要放棄一切，走到鏡頭後面，成為一名導演或製作人，而不是⋯⋯

克里斯發現自己深受啟迪。塞巴斯蒂安笑的時候，他會回以一個微笑。他想再對一次台詞，只為了聽見那把性感的聲音說出英文字彙時的喜悅。

「那些算不上是邪惡的計劃。」塞巴斯蒂安舒展身體，暫時脫離化妝師的巧手，然後把手臂放在頭部後面。克里斯看著他弓起後背。吞嚥。艱難。無語。「不過，我倒想多睡一點。躲在喬的擴音筒後面算不算邪惡？還有不被干擾的午睡？」

「我倒很贊成這個想法。我今天要拯救你，對嗎？因為昨天計劃更動的關係？」

「是的⋯⋯我想我甚至不會對美國隊長的肌肉感到驚訝。我大概也會產生幻覺。被折磨。你當然會出現。樣子就跟我在腦海裡想的一模一樣。」

克里斯又得吞嚥一次。一字一句，小心謹慎。「拯救巴基的是史蒂夫。不是美國隊長。就是——我。我是說史蒂夫。而且是真實的。我為你而來。」我在這裡陪你。我愛上你了。

他想：我會為你而成為英雄，如果你需要的話，我會竭盡所能拯救你，但你並不需要，因為你不需要我。我無論如何也遠不及你耀人眼目、應對如流、堅韌勇敢，我想要聽你從不說的那些故事。

那些話不能啟齒。其中有太多他不知曉的因素。有太多的潛在的踏錯、地雷、方法，讓事情出錯。塞巴斯蒂安不提自己的事。只出現在克里斯的拖車外，替他帶咖啡，然後微笑。

「是啊。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，克里斯嚇了一跳。「 _Da。Desigur。_ 是啊，當然。你知道我也會為你而來的。」

是巴奇？還是塞巴斯蒂安自己？這個問題在那個早晨懸著。就像一個答案緩緩開展。就像一個開端。就像塞巴斯蒂安遞過咖啡時，兩人手指輕觸那樣。

化妝師帶著削尖的眼線筆回來。塞巴斯蒂安乖乖閉上雙眼。克里斯好好坐著，讓他的化妝師替他上粉底。他沒有說話的空間。時機已逝。

他無法問那個問題。沒有要求。塞巴斯蒂安是他的朋友。

那些話終未說出口。


	3. 火星上的辛納屈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 電話，安慰，以及睡前的曲子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 有一個訪問⋯⋯我已經懶得去找了⋯⋯塞巴斯蒂安說他很熱愛太空，想過要當太空人，主持人接著半開玩笑地提到乘搭太空船，認真得可愛的塞巴斯蒂安於是開始聊到火星，你可以「看見」主持人一副「哇操，這遠超出我的能力範圍，快點切換話題⋯⋯」
> 
> 克里斯・埃文斯來自演藝世家，我想像他們的家族聚會既精彩又充滿音樂。
> 
> 我想大部分的羅馬尼亞語蠻明顯的（或有塞巴斯蒂安替我們翻譯），唯一個是他們第一次觀看火星的時候，意思是「非常可愛」。

_兩年又六個月前：克里斯_

克里斯坐在酒店房間裡的地板上。驚慌失措。

將近凌晨兩點的紐約市，空氣寒冷。而且，凜冽徹骨。富麗堂皇的酒店房間裡，他把所有的燈都打開了。還是不夠。他感覺不到溫度。

明天就是彩排了。真正的彩排。他和喬斯・韋登還有克里斯・海姆斯沃斯，還有天啊，小羅伯特・唐尼，齊聚一室。他可以感覺自己的雙手顫抖，還有每回試鏡前的那股熟悉感覺，但更加嚴重。天啊，嚴重到了極點。

他辦不到。他沒辦法。喬斯要求他的演員必須才華洋溢，認為他們全都同時熟讀莎士比亞和史丹・李的作品，可以隨時引經據典，即興說學逗唱，如星光灑落，並相信他們都能夠跟上節奏，因為稍有不及是難以置信的。第一次在道具部拿起重新設計過的美國隊長盾牌，就把盾牌砸在自己腳上的克里斯現在無法呼吸。

是復仇者聯盟啊。這部電影將會很驚人。全世界都拭目以待。

電影劇本寫得很棒，喬斯也很棒，每個人都很棒，而史蒂夫・羅傑斯是全世界最善良寬容的超級英雄，總是看見人們最好的一面，總是知道何時採取行動，知道選擇正確立場。

克里斯・埃文斯只是一個來自波士頓的小子。這個小子現在回到參加拍攝會議前焦慮症發作的十八歲。理智上他知道自己是在恐慌，知道喬斯將角色託付給他，知道他曾經扮演過這個角色並且表現很好。

所有一切都無關緊要。如今看來毫不真實。

他背靠著床。那張床牢靠，有重量，哪兒也不會去。他或許可以向那張床學幾招扮演超級英雄的技巧。他如果想著跟酒店的傢俱學習演戲技巧，他或許真的瘋了。

天啊。他辦不到。

其他人都在酒吧裡，歡聲笑語，熱鬧慶祝，準備明天大顯身手。馬克・魯法洛在大約一個小時前才抵達。史卡蕾一直逗克拉克・格雷格，問起他的太太，問他們有沒有為了情趣再現《熱力十七》的情節。克拉克非常大方地扯開嗓子高歌主題曲，水準絲毫不受灌下肚的啤酒影響。

克里斯以隔天清晨六點要開工，需要足夠睡眠為由，逃了出來。羅伯特開玩笑地叫他隊長，向他行軍禮，揮手讓他離開。

如今他在這裡。他在這裡但這裡缺乏氧氣，而且他不知道自己是怎麼跑到地板上的。他猜想自己原本應該是想坐在床上的。

恍惚間，他審視光溜的腳趾下的地毯。地毯蓬鬆又華貴，雖無生命，仍竭力幫助他。

他忘了如何吸氣。他的心臟如小鼓般搥打，血液在他的耳際奔流，他覺得一陣暈眩。他怎麼會以為自己可以做這件事呢？他為什麼簽約呢？他現在連站都站不起來，明天早上又怎能走出大門，開始詮釋人類史上最誠懇認真的捍衛者呢？

他握著手機。他想找個人說話。塞巴斯蒂安。他想和塞巴斯蒂安說話，想聽見羞赧的喜悅和狡猾的雙關語。他想聽那把無與倫比的聲音喚他的名字。他可以打電話給塞巴斯蒂安，而塞巴斯蒂安永遠都不會批判他。塞巴斯蒂安擅於聆聽，善於 _好多好多_ 事情。克里斯是他的朋友，塞巴斯蒂安一定會以朋友的身份和他說話吧。克里斯並沒要他如自己那般愛上他，無可救藥，徹徹底底——

他不記得自己打了電話，但電話已經撥通了。克里斯蜷縮在地上，一隻手臂環著自己的膝蓋。他閉上眼睛。整個世界都在顫抖。

「 _Alo_ ——喂，克里斯，嗨！」真誠的聲音，由衷的愉快。那性感的抑揚頓挫，還有輔音間的節奏是他熟悉的。世界在那一瞬間穩定下來，雖不完全平衡，但搖晃間有些接近了。

「嘿⋯⋯嗨⋯⋯對不起，我只是⋯⋯你在哪裡？」背景聽得見一些聲音。輕柔音樂。酒杯碰撞。

「在洛杉磯。跟 ABC 電視的高層喝東西。很棒，很熱情的酒店。你不是在紐約嗎？發生什麼事了？」

塞巴斯蒂安當然知道克里斯在哪裡。塞巴斯蒂安當然知道哪裡不對了。

克里斯沒打算撒謊。他已經從那把聲音獲得了慰藉。他自私地想要更多。「我在酒店房間的地板上。」他說道。「而且我覺得我的焦慮症發作了然後我明天要開始彩排還有鋼鐵人和喬斯・韋登的對話還有莎士比亞朗讀還掉了盾牌還有——」

「啊。好。我們有辦法解決的，我保證。」一陣聲響快速掠過，有人站了起來，背景有輕輕的聲音在回答問題。那股自信讓人心安。塞巴斯蒂安不只是隨口說說而已。那些話句句滲著真實，被那個口音擦亮，成了信心的見證。「我在這裡。你打了電話給我，我就在這裡，好嗎？」

喧囂聲逐漸變小，倏忽匆匆變大——一串羅馬尼亞語的髒話，接著是輕輕的碰一聲，然後：「克里斯？還在嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯你是不是離開了你的會議？你不用⋯⋯我的意思是，我會沒事的。我沒事的。」他緊抓著電話。

「你才不是。」塞巴斯蒂安反駁道。「我也不會丟下你不管。順帶一提，我剛剛並不是說你是來自地獄的魔鬼。是那個柵欄門。」

「柵欄門？」

「酒店的泳池十點關門。我剛剛爬過柵欄門。你是坐著嗎？你可以呼吸嗎？」

「呃。你剛剛做什麼？別為了我丟下 ABC 的高層。」

「反正他們其中一個企圖把手放在我的大腿上。陪你遠比陪他們好。你是不是——」

「他企圖——你不應該容忍那種狗屁倒灶的事！」

「要再有下次，我的伏特加馬提尼就會灑在他的大腿上。當然，純屬意外。」說的時候，有塞巴斯蒂安擅長的刻意無辜，純粹為了克里斯而故意誇大。塞巴斯蒂安想逗他笑。如今有另一件事讓他驚惶，克里斯突然覺察到有整整五分鐘的時間，他沒在想明早的事，沒在想開拍的第一天。

他好想說我愛你。我真他媽的愛你，謝謝你，謝謝你。你若提出要求，我會過去揍那個膽敢動你一根寒毛的電視台高層。只管開口向我要求。任何事情。

「⋯⋯為什麼挑泳池？」

「這裡比較安靜。而且我喜歡水聲。深呼吸，好嗎。再放更慢一些。你可以做到的，你可以呼吸的，和我一起。」

坐在酒店房間有些褪色，奢華舒適的地毯上，克里斯閉上眼睛。他想像塞巴斯蒂安，深色的頭髮，迷人的青綠色眼眸，還有金黃色的肌膚，在加州的夜空下，獨自坐在一張孤獨的躺椅上。棕梠樹，溫暖的微風，還有如鑽石般散落在藍絨夜空中的星星。池水輕拍的泳池裡朦朧閃爍的燈火，還有空氣中飄散著氯和海潮的氣息。

塞巴斯蒂安的聲音平靜，雖帶擔憂，但仍鎮定。那個口音在這個夜晚多麽適切。如救生索般展開、延伸，以便抓牢。

「好點了嗎？」

「或許⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯謝謝你。」謝謝你接起電話。謝謝你沒用陳腔濫調堅持要我停止恐慌。謝謝你那麼真實。那麼多的感謝卻無法說出口。他胸中的結一點一點地鬆開了。

「你在窗戶邊嗎？」

「什麼？」

「如果不是就別起來了。但如果是，你看看窗外。」

「嗯⋯⋯等一下。」他不在窗戶邊，但他可以找一個。他目測床和那道牆之間的距離，爬了起來。他的雙腳抗議，雖然笨拙，仍勇往直前。「好，我要看什麼？」

「火星。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。「找得到嗎？」

「我在紐約。」克里斯說道。「我看得見紐約。」

電話另一端很顯然在翻白眼，而且帶著溫柔。「是，很好， _foarte drăguț_ ，謝謝你。至少嘗試看看。假裝一下。——好，你找到火星了，你可以和我一起觀看火星，對吧？」

「嗯。」他拉了一張椅子到窗戶邊，然後抬頭仰望。他不太確定自己是否可以找到火星，但遠處有點點樂觀的星光閃爍。「我們正在觀看火星。」

「對。一起。」

「喔。」克里斯說，聲音輕柔，幾乎不假思索。對。一起。「呃。為什麼選火星呢？」

「火星很大，而且你或許看得見。我之前在飛機上看過一篇關於外星球地球化的文章⋯⋯你知道那是可行的嗎？只要我們在大氣層注入足夠的二氧化碳⋯⋯融化極地冰蓋⋯⋯經過幾個世紀的時間⋯⋯我很喜歡這個概念。新的世界。新的生命。從另一個星球觀看地球。我很想去。」

「別忘了帶我去。」太誠實，太爽快，太明顯。電話另一頓稍微停頓的呼吸，告訴他塞巴斯蒂安全都聽見了，但克里斯無法得知他在想什麼。好，轉移話題。轉移注意力。「你真的會嗎？就⋯⋯直接離開地球？」

「我一直很想當太空人。但關於火星⋯⋯你知道它有兩顆月亮。害怕和恐懼。」

「是，謝謝你喔，福波斯和得摩斯，我小時候在後院裝了一支望遠鏡。」克里斯將額頭靠在窗戶上，肌膚感覺一陣冰涼。塞巴斯蒂安的聲音在他耳裡聽來有家的感覺。「還有一本天文書，尋找星座啊什麼的。」

「我可以想像。你和你的望遠鏡還有歌舞曲子，對天空高歌。」

「嘿，兄弟，《Oklahoma!》是部經典。沒看過埃文斯家族的製作，可別下定論。」

「我沒⋯⋯我會上台加入你們，如果你不介意的話。我有跟你說過嗎？我們抵達美國之後的第一個聖誕節，我買了一支望遠鏡。我的繼父不曉得該送什麼給我，於是就給了我很多錢。他對這件事非常愧疚。我興奮得不得了。可以挑一個我喜歡的模型。」

「你⋯⋯沒跟我說過⋯⋯可是謝謝你告訴我。我的意思是，現在告訴我這件事。你明白我的意思。而且如果你在聖誕期間要來我家的話，你剛剛已經自告奮勇要扮演麋鹿。」事實是，他有些受寵若驚，又非常榮幸。塞巴斯蒂安與他分享片段隱藏的過去，像是在河床邊小心仔細篩過的黃金，極其稀有，經過再三考慮、甸量，才依依不捨地讓其重見天日。如今克里斯得以握住其中一些片段，被託付保守。

「是啊。我明白你的意思。或許是關於那頭麋鹿。我提那兩顆月亮是有原因的，而且不是你要我講的那種黃色笑話。」

「誰，我嗎？你就說吧。你知道你很想說的。」

「你要發揮想像力。火星是戰神。福波斯和得摩斯侍奉他。可是火星也是農耕之神。生生不息。土地的守護者。戰爭帶來和平，而恐懼有時候是正常的。它讓你得以生存。」一個停頓，經過內審，又緩緩獻上一塊光閃閃的金子：「它提醒你：你正在活著，你是血肉之軀。而你，克里斯⋯⋯你會很棒的，明天。我真希望能親眼目睹你的表現。」

「你是不是什麼都知道。」克里斯又笑又哭，一隻手覆在嘴巴上。「你怎麼什麼都知道，你怎麼總是知道該說些什麼，在——凌晨兩點半，現在⋯⋯」

「我顯然聰明絕頂。」塞巴斯蒂安聽起來有些超乎尋常的得意，而得意中有鬆了一口氣的心安。克里斯也聽出來了。那股情緒並沒有聲音的主人想像中隱藏的完整。他聽見一陣安靜的聲音，可能是塞巴斯蒂安正在舒展身體，在懂得欣賞的棕梠葉和璀璨星光下點點腳尖，弓起柔軟的脊椎。「你也是啊。有好點嗎？」

「嗯。」克里斯這回確定說道。「嗯，我想有。而且沒錯，你的確是。我——謝謝你。塞巴斯蒂安⋯⋯謝謝你。」

「 _Nu spun că_ ——別，別這麼說。」語畢，一個短暫停頓。克里斯的手握緊電話，猜想那是什麼意思，猜想塞巴斯蒂安在想什麼，猜想塞巴斯蒂安為什麼不願意接受他的感謝。

他抬起頭。他還是看不見火星。但天空亮得通明，他又可以吸氣了，而且他可以害怕，他也會沒事的。

他說：「我可以幫忙嗎？那個討厭的製作人？」

「我——喔。不用，我可以應付的。你在東岸，而且你該睡了，可是謝謝你。」

「你要我別說，那你也不能說。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

「就醬。」

「好，那⋯⋯既然如此，你也 _plimba ursu_ 。」

「是跟熊有關嗎？」他坐在椅子上，曲起一隻腳。「你知道我最愛你說和野生動物有關的髒話。」

「我記得你對犛牛很有興趣。那個⋯⋯直譯的話⋯⋯是牽熊散步⋯⋯可是我或多或少是叫你滾開。我們對熊可是嚴肅看待的。但我不是那個意思，別掛電話。你的 morning call 幾點？」

「六點。」隱隱一股擔憂，所幸不太嚴重。他可以應付的。他大概會出錯一、兩次，但每個人都會出錯。海姆斯沃會笑自己的笑話，羅伯特則會即興創作隨機的台詞，逗得大夥兒捧腹大笑，而全世界的重擔終於不再壓著他的胸口。「牽熊散步？真的假的？」

「我都把我最棒的髒話留給你。」塞巴斯蒂安同意道，克里斯覺得電話另一端的他一定在微笑。「你應該知道快三點了。你該睡了。」

「我知道，我知道⋯⋯」

「你沒上床我是不會掛電話的。是真的睡著。不是裝睡。」

「我的天。」克里斯說道。「感覺好像是和我媽當朋友。」可是他的胸中滿是美好的溫暖。一顆心裹著被子。「可是你又怎麼會知道我是假裝的？」

「我在片場觀察你睡覺。」塞巴斯蒂安又止住。「喔。對不起。太過⋯⋯英文怎麼說？古怪。我的意思是你經常在拍片中間睡覺。你躺平了沒？」

「快了。你要進去了嗎？待會兒？你應該找個溫暖的地方。」他不想掛電話。其實也不需要。塞巴斯蒂安答應待在線上，那把聲音會伴隨耳際，直到他能入睡。

「我的確應該回去。但還沒。我喜歡這裡。有星星，還有你。要我唱歌給你聽嗎？」

「你要唱歌哄我睡覺？」他躺進那張床舒適奢華的臂彎裡。房裡的燈都關了，唯有窗戶敞開。城市燈光閃耀，還有微微的星光。塞巴斯蒂安在加州也看著同樣的星星。「好啊。唱吧。」

「你再挖苦，我就不唱。」

「我沒。」克里斯說道，有些無助地看著電話，遂又嘗試一次。「我沒有。真的。我會——好。如果你想唱的話，我想聽。如果你想唱的話。」

塞巴斯蒂安久久不發一語，久得克里斯開始懷疑他剛剛是不是無意間對他們的友情做了無可彌補的傷害。他的一個笨拙、錯誤的語氣，加上塞巴斯蒂安對懷疑自己是否被人接受有著非同尋常的能力。但是接下來，他聽見很輕柔的旋律，還有歌詞。

「⋯⋯辛納屈？」

「我喜歡 1950 年代。趕快睡覺。」

「《Paper Moon》？」

「睡著的人不會說話的，克里斯，你懂的。 _And it’s only a canvas sky, hanging over a muslin tree…_ 」

「 _But it wouldn’t be make-believe,_ 」克里斯悄聲道。「 _If you believed in me…_ 」

塞巴斯蒂安的呼吸頓了一下，短暫瞬間一個沒有防備的吸氣。「我相信。 _Din toată inima_ 。想當然爾。別打斷我。 _It’s a Barnum and Bailey world, phony as it can be…but it wouldn’t be make-believe…if you believed in me…_ 」

克里斯閉上眼睛，讓那把迷人優雅的聲音將他包圍。貼在他臉上的枕頭套有些冰涼，臉頰的另一邊黏著電話，而清晨即將到來。他不再覺得無法克服，而且感到安全。安全，因為辛納屈和星光和塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦。這個世界感覺對了。這個世界感覺像愛。

他在《You Make Me Feel So Young》唱到一半的時候睡著了。最後的記憶不是那首歌，不完全是，雖然他絕對不會忘記。但他沈沈入睡，想著塞巴斯蒂安說 _我相信_ 時，堅定的語氣。

 

_兩年又六個月前：塞巴斯蒂安_

克里斯在第三首歌唱到一半的時候睡著了。塞巴斯蒂安悄聲道：「 _You make me feel like there are songs to be sung, and bells to be rung._ 」然後停了下來，聲音略略顫抖。

鬆了一口氣。戰戰兢兢。心存感激。他做了正確的事，或至少是差不多正確的事。他陪伴克里斯，他是一個好朋友，他幫得上忙。這個想法比徐徐晚風還要溫暖。他幫了克里斯，而且他很榮幸被給予嘗試的機會。

棕梠樹悠哉地婆娑，毫無興趣的深色線條襯著午夜的天空。星星閃爍。全新領域。

他和克里斯說了那個關於望遠鏡，還有來到美國的故事。而克里斯聽著，只有理解，沒有憐憫。

克里斯當然不知道所有的故事。但無論如何——

但無論如何。他或許還能擁有這個。至少擁有這麼一些。

全心全意，他是這麼說的。字字句句發自內心。

柵欄門咿呀一聲。他轉過頭，卻無法提起決心去瞪視，雖然他的圍巾被柵欄門抓破，留了一小塊當戰利品。那個柵欄門還有星星和無人的泳池裡的朦朧燈火全是這個夜晚的一部分。在這個夜晚，他——極其順利地，出乎意料地，不可思議地——得以成為克里斯所需要的。

從躺椅上站起來，他或許會跳一隻小小的勝利之舞。這支舞蹈會有很多跳躍，充滿無言的感激喜悅。除了棕梠樹，沒人會看見他，而棕梠樹也不會出賣他。

帶著些許不情願，他走向嘎吱作響的柵欄門，停了下來，把手放在褪色的鋼鐵上。

他得回去。他得回去讓那些執行製作人請他喝酒，討論他們那個奇幻童話故事影集的未來。聽起來頗吸引人的，而且那個角色很不錯，多層次，有些矛盾，說不上是英雄。他們提到為他的角色衍生另一部影集的可能性。他不會直接拒絕。他和漫威還有合約，而且經過一些協商，他或許有辦法退出，但他不會這麼做。

漫威代表克里斯。就是如此簡單。

他知道自己很不懂得明確，有力地向人說不。他真心誠意感謝每一個機會，每個對他表示的興趣。

他從柵欄門挑起寶藍色的線頭，思忖著。他的手指冰冷。那份狂喜漸散，雖仍存在，但已遙遠，成為一個日後回顧的記憶，在即將到來的暗黑夜晚展讀，如一封被珍藏的最後一封情書。

他知道接下來幾個小時將如何發展。他知道他會答應接下那個固定角色，試圖避開參與衍生影集的承諾，然後覺得內疚。他知道那隻不請自來的手會再次滑上他的大腿，帶著威士忌和香菸還有汗水的氣息。他清楚知道自己在外的名聲，那些男人看著他的時候心中所想。他知道自己能有工作是何其幸運。

他和克里斯說他能應付這件事。也不算是撒謊。他畢竟做過同樣的事。

克里斯。他閉上眼睛，對著夜晚，對著鐵門的鉸鏈，對著口袋裡沈甸甸的手機低語：「 _If you believe in me._ 」

他跳過柵欄門——又把圍巾的另一小塊犧牲給上面的間鐵，他於是放棄，將整條圍巾留在那裡，——走回酒吧。然後別人對他微笑的時候，他也微笑，回敬對方的調情，有品味地，羞怯地。

然後他張大眼睛看著那個超重又好色的製作人，外加突出腔調以達到無辜的極限效果，堅持要喝多杯伏特加——「我們在慶祝，對吧！在我的國家，這是傳統，我們一起喝醉。和我一起，你不喜歡嗎？」——並且忍受越發嚴重的愛撫，直到男人的眼睛闔上，攤倒在吧台上。

塞巴斯蒂安嘆了一口氣，把臉埋進手裡——他覺得頭暈目眩。應是什麼好運讓他繼承了這份不為人知的才華，他比外界想像的還能喝，但這個著實太費力了——然後聽見一個安靜、譏諷的掌聲。他倏地抬起頭。實在不是個好主意。

「好痛。」他說。大多是因為他很醉很醉，被襲來的情緒鞭索搞得精疲力竭，所有禮貌都拋諸腦後。就算鼓掌的人是整個晚上帶著無法捉摸的表情旁觀這一來一往的另一個 ABC 代表。

「對不起。」他補充道，因為他蠻確定自己應該為什麼事情道歉，畢竟那個暈過去的製作人的手還在他的腰上，而他隨時有嘔吐的可能，原因不全然與太多酒精有關。

另一個男人笑道：「別這麼說。我是在恭喜你。我已經有好幾年沒看過有人那樣應付他了。你很帶種，小子。」

「⋯⋯謝謝你？」他頭痛欲裂，只想躲在酒店的花灑底下，直到感覺自己比較像樣，但他不知怎地竟讓別人留下深刻印象，所以，好吧。這件事跟今天晚上發生的其它事情差不多不可思議。好比克里斯會要他那樣毫無可能，好比他是克里斯打電話尋求支援的人。

「我會發電郵把合約寄給你的經紀人。」對方在手機上點了幾下。「你明天打電話給我們⋯⋯不，不是明天。坦白說，我很驚訝你還能直挺挺地坐著說話。」

「撐不了多久。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。他已經累得不想表現圓滑世故。「我大概會吐在他的鞋子上。我的天，我竟然說出來了， _futu-i_ 。 _Dumnezeule_ ，我很抱歉，謝謝你，我真的很抱歉。」

「別這麼說，那個畫面挺有意思的。這你拿去，替自己買個薑汁汽水還是什麼的。吐在他身上之後，打電話給我，嗯？」男人離開了，應該是回到自己的房間。塞巴斯蒂安盯著那張落在他面前的吧台上的一百元大鈔。他不太確定應該為自己感到驕傲還是噁心或麻痺。

克里斯，他想著。克里斯會說什麼呢？克里斯會說什麼呢？答案沒有對錯。他還能做什麼呢？一拳揍在那個製作人的臉上？在酒店大鬧一場？他不會這麼做，他也絕對不會這麼做。別人或許會，但他對自己相當了解。面對曾經的過去，加上伏特加的冰冷，他誠實地知道自己做不到。

有人要他。他早就會跟著對方走了。

只是他和克里斯說過話，而那兩個片段不能在同一個空間裡並存。克里斯聽他喋喋不休地說著關於太空和望遠鏡的事。克里斯想聽他唱歌。

「嘿。」酒保出現在他面前，塞巴斯蒂安嚇了一跳。他眨了眨眼睛，回到現實。對喔。

「來。」是一罐薑汁汽水，還有一瓶未打開的阿司匹林。「店家請客。我全程都看見了。」

「我⋯⋯真的很抱歉。喝了你所有的伏特加。你不用——」

「好事一件，應該的。」男人說。「你不用擔心。我也會處理這個。」說著，對神智不清的軀體揮了揮手。塞巴斯蒂安只是點點頭。他已經頭重腳輕得無法拒絕陌生人的善意，並在他試圖站穩腳步之際，允許一隻平穩的手攙住他的手臂。

終於，他找到了自己的酒店房間。脫下外套、襯衫、牛仔褲，他跌跌撞撞地走進浴室。熱水灼燙赤裸的肌膚，像是贖罪般。但也是一種提醒，提醒他另一個與水有關的記憶。池畔的寧靜。電話裡的聲音。

他確實幫了克里斯。他深信不已。他當然不會告訴克里斯這個故事，但他想像如果他真的說了，克里斯也會明白的。克里斯不會介意成為他的精神支柱，成為他躺在自己的床上，手裡握著阿斯匹靈匹林和水，孤單、清白、安全的原因。

他在手機上敲了 _謝謝你_ ，但沒發送出去。他清醒得足以知道那並不是個好主意。反正，克里斯已經睡著了。那樣想著，倒是讓人覺得欣慰。

隔天，他在晨光將盡的時分醒來，陽光刺眼，頭痛欲裂，但他有過更糟的。他看著手機的時候，發現有新訊息。一則。兩則。都來自克里斯。

一張火星的照片，底下寫著： _火星上面可能有熊，因為火星熊會很棒。_

接著，兩個小時後，六分鐘前： _塞巴斯蒂安？你在生我氣嗎？_

塞巴斯蒂安立刻坐了起來，無視顱骨內鐵鎚的敲擊，回傳： _當然不是。抱歉，剛睡醒。我們說的是地球化前或地球化後的熊？_

一分鐘後： _你剛睡醒？_

天啊。他剛剛是不是讓克里斯想像他在床上的樣子？

_忙到半夜。彩排如何？_

_我想 RDJ 和馬克・魯法洛想要給東尼和布魯斯弄個愛情故事。喬斯一直用 Sondheim 的曲子哼唱他的指示。我五分鐘後得回去。_

_聽起來很有趣。嗯，好。_

_中午打電話給你？_

洛杉磯的上午，塞巴斯蒂安穿著皺巴巴的睡衣坐在那裡，床頭櫃有一瓶他不記得打開過的水，他的髖骨有被用力捏過的瘀青。不經意地，塞巴斯蒂安竟然把一隻手放在嘴巴上。

他呼吸一次，兩次，然後輕敲答覆，一次一個字母： _好。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> Phobus、Deimos，稱為火衛一、火衛二。


	4. 紐約市的恐懼與希望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塞巴斯蒂安打電話向克里斯求救。克里斯得以陪伴在他身邊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：本章包含塞巴斯蒂安被迫在夜店進行非自願性的行爲，並於事後打電話給克里斯求救。若主題敏感，請從克里斯的視角開始，或者等下一章。
> 
> 另，塞巴斯蒂安在電話裡說的羅馬尼亞話分別是「天啊，」「我好害怕，」以及「救我。」其它詞彙從內容來看應該蠻明顯。一如往常，如果有搞錯的地方，我深感抱歉。這些翻譯是來自顧狗翻譯，加上一般的網路交叉搜尋。

_兩年前：塞巴斯蒂安_

塞巴斯蒂安不做這種事的。更確切地說，他已經多年未曾做過這種事了。但他今晚卻有此打算。或已經這麼做了。他準備走開。

他在逃避（此為正確用字），在燈光閃爍的夜店男廁裡。他在逃避他自己，逃避剛剛一起共舞的男人，強硬的雙手和銳利的眼睛。逃避他想要和不想要的。

他不知道。他早已無從知曉。

他以為回到這種場合後，他或許會知道。他想要獲得釋放，想要印象中讓人目眩神迷的興奮快感，酒精、燈光、聲音，還有游移軀體的雙手，每一個感官模糊成一個激狂的萬花筒。

他原本以為只要一個晚上。一個晚上的狂歡。一個緩解。在結束溫哥華的拍攝工作和明天開車去探視家人之間，一個難得的片刻。飛回紐約的一趟航班，一個允許他忘記一切的片刻。忘記他是一名演員，忘記他為人兒子或繼子，忘記他是一個半黑不紅的小明星。

他已經多年未曾涉足夜店了。他對此從不擅長，也從不擅於相信會有人想要他。

那個部分不曾改變。改變的是他墜入愛河，愛上他的好朋友，或那個他自認為是他的好朋友的男人，因為關於自己的事，他和克里斯說的遠多於其他人。

那並不足夠。或者他並不足夠。不知怎的，他幾乎一個月沒和克里斯聊天了。也不是誰的錯。就時程無法配合。克里斯興致勃勃地一頭栽入《復仇者聯盟》的最後幾個場景的拍攝，塞巴斯蒂安在一個童話世界裡忙著當瘋帽子，和珍妮佛・莫里森一起拍宣傳照，最後演變成他們在約會的鬧哄哄謠言。

事情發生後，他傳簡訊給克里斯： _我覺得美國媒體對「我們只是朋友」的定義有基本誤解。這是不是什麼俗諺？_

克里斯沒有回覆。塞巴斯蒂安等了一天，然後問道： _一切都好嗎？_

那個問題也沒得到答覆。好吧，他心想。明白了。

他好想知道自己哪裡做錯了。他好想知道該如何詢問。他好想知道如何成為克里斯想要的那個人。他好想知道，如此才能知曉克里斯沒事，克里斯很快樂，克里斯在焦慮症發作的時候有個可以打電話的人，那個人會在早上替他帶咖啡，那個人會偶爾陪他觀星。

他好想要很多事情。比如，他好想自己不是一個人站在一家華而不實的夜店烏七八糟的男廁裡，努力不讓自己哭出來。

他用一隻手捋過頭髮，看著鏡中的自己。他的眼線糊了，光閃閃又暗沈沈。他的襯衫太單薄了。他覺得好蒼老，精疲力盡，無以名狀的疲憊深入骨髓。

廁所內的空氣寒冷，沒有律動的軀體。他吸入空氣，嚐到寒意。重低音在門外砰砰作響。

他看著鏡中的自己，想要說對不起，但為何道歉，向誰道歉，他也不知道。

廁所的門打開，又關上。塞巴斯蒂安轉過身。

那個男人。是那個男人。他剛剛一起——

那個男人帶了朋友。兩個。

塞巴斯蒂安說：「不要。」

「媽的。」男人說著，往前一步。「你很不上道啊，小子。」

「求求你。」塞巴斯蒂安這次說道。他知道這麽做沒用。確實沒用。

他努力反擊——之前數月的巴奇・巴恩斯軍事訓練終有成果——但畢竟是一對三，而且先前下肚的幾杯龍舌蘭亦無濟於事。他們其中一人將他的頭往牆上一撞，撞得他眼冒金星，完全失去方向感。他不再踢腿還擊。連呼吸都很困難。

「賤貨。」穿著橘色汗衫的男人說道，語氣幾乎帶著和氣，然後把他推倒跪地。「張開你的髒嘴，小子。給我含著，你根本就想要。」

「去你媽的。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。他跪在男廁的地板上，水泥的冰冷穿透牛仔褲，鮮血沿著臉龐滴落。

那個反手巴掌殘忍又迅速。有人抓著他的肩膀還有脖子，確保他仍是垂直狀態。他的頭被不止一隻手往後拉扯，另有一隻手捂住他的鼻子。沒有空氣。除非他張開嘴巴。

「瞧瞧你那張嘴。」第一個男人說道。「你看你。天生就是要吸老二，對不對！」拉鍊的刮擦聲如末日迴盪。

他們利用他的嘴巴。他的喉嚨。讓他作嘔、窒息、吞咽，吞不下的則從他的嘴唇溢出來，順著下巴滴落。有一、兩次，他以為自己會暈厥過去。他因缺氧有些神智不清，加上深入喉嚨的長度，還有頭部跟太陽穴那股異常的眩暈。如果他暈厥過去，他們或許會放他一馬。

目前站在他面前的男人打了他一巴掌。那股刺痛如煙火爆開。他試圖大口吸氣，想要閃躲，卻無法。

「真美。」其中一個低低說道。「喬，把他弄哭，快點⋯⋯」

_悉聽尊便_ ，塞巴斯蒂安某個抽離、遙遠的神智如此想著。 _來啊，喬。反正你還能怎樣呢？我都已經跪在地上給你口交了，甚至腦震盪了，還把血流在你昂貴的褲子上⋯⋯_

喬得意地咧嘴笑了。一隻手抓住他的頭髮。用力一扯。

肌膚、汗水、髒污的身體，還有腳下無情的水泥。他的嘴巴裡有鮮血的鐵銅味，還有那些男人苦澀、滾燙的味道。他一閉上眼睛，只有鹽鹹和黑暗。插入、悶哼、喘息、拍打的聲音。

他們並未以所有可想的方式操幹他。塞巴斯蒂安不曉得他們今天晚上是不是沒想要肛交，或單純只是沒有潤滑劑，或只是一致偏好他的嘴巴。有那麼短暫的瞬間，他很感激這些小小的恩典。然後，他的腦袋在遠處觀察的某一塊，無動於衷觀看一切的那一塊指出：你感激他們沒有進一步傷害你。很好啊，小塞。幹得好啊你。完美的受害者。

在疼痛和無情的被利用中迷失、飄忽，他停止思考。他們玩弄他，又是撫摸又是嘲笑。他們的手在他的乳尖上，在他的兩腿之間。半清醒之際，他歡迎這個暫緩片刻：什麼都好，只要是不殘忍的。他們注意到了。哄堂大笑。

一隻手握住他的陰莖，一扯。「你這個小賤人。這樣就興奮了。你喜歡粗暴，是不是，小子？」

不是。是。有時候是。不是此刻，不是這樣。他從未對此說好。可是他的身體起了反應，因這突如其來的友善對待出賣了他。他想要作嘔。

他知道自己會為他們射出來，若他們允許的話。

他知道自己不能說他們是錯的。

他知道自己被人操幹——還有另一個字眼，那個他不敢去想的字眼，因為如此一來，未尋求同意一事便真是存在了——在紐約市最混亂的地區，一家廉價的夜店男廁內，而且是他自己造成的。他來到這裡，走進這家夜店，讓自己跟不同的男人共舞，忘記自己是誰，忘記自己在各方面多麽不足。就一個小時，一個晚上。

可是他還不夠好。永遠也不會。他不夠勇敢，害怕飛行，他有時候會忘記英文詞彙，還會做與穿著制服的無臉男人有關的噩夢，他們禁止他離開家門，他無法逃脫，無法來到美國或任何地方，而他永遠都不知道如何好好與人為友，最終只會讓所有人失望——

好多手在他的陰莖上。他的乳尖。還有他的喉嚨。他們打算殺了他嗎？

他清晰思忖：對不起，克里斯，我真的很抱歉，我無法成為你需要的那個人，至少不是現在的我。

記憶裡，克里斯的眼睛是善良的。

那些手並沒有殺了他。他們全部舉起、離開，留下他倒臥在地板上，破碎又黏膩，淚水、血液、唾液還有精液在他的臉上乾透。他的牛仔褲被扯下，襯衫被撕破。那些男人也離開了。身後的門隨著關上。

塞巴斯蒂安躺在他們放置他的地板上，無法動彈。連抽動一根手指都像是艱苦跋涉。他想嘔吐，卻沒辦法。他想要暈厥過去，但他的腦子拒絕配合，反而選擇將剛剛所發生的每一個痛苦瞬間紀錄存檔。

臉頰下的水泥骯髒冰涼。還有潮濕，但是來自他的臉。頭頂上，裸露的燈泡搖晃，光線微弱。他的喉嚨感覺像是被撕裂。宛如被夷為平地的戰場。燒焦無存的大地。

從事件一開始就沒人進入過男廁。朦朧間，他自忖攻擊他的人是否有事先掛上「故障中」牌子的先見之明。這是合理的做法。事前規劃。

還是沒人進來。燈泡繼續狂晃，在崩滅的夜晚，劃出刺眼的弧度。他觀察到牆上有他的血跡。灰底抹上一片紅。蠻美的。很喜氣。

過了一會兒，他坐了起來。他將所有白灼的痛苦放置在腦海最深的某處，站了起來，打開最靠近他的水龍頭，擦洗臉上的血液、精液、唾液，還有淚痕。他的嘴唇刺痛，被撕裂。他的喉嚨⋯⋯

他實在不願意去想這件事。他看著鏡中的自己，看見那些瘀青，凝固的紅色線條沿著太陽穴。流血差不多止住了，他盡量把自己整理乾淨。他又看了一次自己，卻避開注視自己的眼睛。

他沿著變紫的瘀青，試探性地碰了碰自己的臉頰。他的手指感覺不像是自己的。他看起來⋯⋯他看起來就像⋯⋯就像他們說的那樣。他如果走回到夜店去，每個人都會看見他的傷痕。他們也會看見他的牛仔褲上的污漬，那些濕掉的部位，他身上的證據。他知道他們會怎麼想。

他把手指放在喉嚨上，感覺吞嚥的動作。

他溜出男廁，沿著後牆走，也不過是這個跌宕起伏的夜晚另一個影子。夜店有個後門，是緊急出口。他從那裡出去。警報理應響起，卻奇蹟般的靜悄悄。紅男綠女的人群，沒人看見他離開。

他揮手停下第一輛經過的計程車——如此尋常之舉，揮手，上車——給了司機他的地址，然後閉上眼睛。睜開雙眼的時候，他發現他們已經在他的住家大樓外面。他付了錢，迅速低頭進入大樓。他知道司機的眼睛應該在他的臀部，髒污的牛仔褲上流連。他沒有回頭。

他一路回到自己的公寓裡才開始發抖。他想把鎖匙放在櫃台上，卻因為手顫得太厲害掉到了地板上。他強迫自己把它們撿起來，往走道去，打開水龍頭，脫掉破損的衣物，將它們全堆在地上。布料有些沾黏到受傷的肌膚。他視而不理，一手扯掉。他明天會把它們通通扔掉。晚一點。明年。一旦他可以呼吸。

他水溫調到最高，讓熱水灼燙他的肌膚，盡其所有溫柔洗去那些殘留物，那些記憶，還有那股刺骨的嚴寒。他閉上眼睛，讓撫慰的水滴落在他的頭髮上。肥皂的香氣，還有被洗滌乾淨的想法。熟悉的香料味道來自他的洗髮精。他伸手觸摸浴室的牆，認得上面的磁磚。他是安全的。若那是正確的字彙。

他前後重複了五次洗澡的動作。在第四次和第五次之間，他蜷縮在沐浴間的地板上哭泣，輕輕地，疲累地，全身上下都在痛。水流溫柔落下，將淚水帶走，滑入水管。不帶任何批判。只有平靜，不規則的飛濺水滴，親切和善地躍入他的手心。

他離開浴室，穿上最舒適的衣物：莫名時尚的瑜珈褲、他那件超大件的羅格斯大學運動衫、毛茸茸的襪子，因為他的腳趾好冷。他翻出急救箱，找了個沒啥用處的 OK 蹦貼在太陽穴的傷口上。他泡了茶，加入蜂蜜和檸檬，卻把整罐蜂蜜掉在地板上。他以為自己聽見了一個聲音。

那個聲音其實是一陣風，好奇地撫過另一個房間裡的玻璃窗。我沒事，他將手指放在玻璃上，小聲地說。我沒事。我會沒事的。謝謝你。那陣風聲音輕柔嗚叫，作為答覆。

他回到廚房裡，無聲地嘆息，把地板上和櫥櫃上的蜂蜜清乾淨——幸好是塑膠罐子，沒有玻璃碎片，如此便利的發明真是感謝上帝——然後又流失掉一些時間：他就坐在廚房的地板上，背靠著櫥櫃，凝視著才剛刷乾淨的地磚，卻又視若無睹。

過了一陣子，他腦子裡那個討厭的自知提醒他：你大概不應該自己一個人。想想他剛才連泡一杯茶都會恐慌，這點倒可能是真的。

他的手機在桌子上，在茶杯旁邊。從他在地板上的位置是一段馬拉松的距離。

他又有些想哭了。淚水盈眶，卻沒落下。

風又輕敲窗戶，滿是關心。好。他沒事了。他可以的。

他強迫自己站起來，腳步蹣跚地走到那張桌子，把手機和茶杯拿到沙發去，將自己曲蜷在靠墊裡，蓋上他母親的其中一個朋友去年從維也納寄來的毯子。他注視著空白的螢幕，發現自己正在撥打克里斯的號碼，因為他孤單一人，又好害怕，而且他剛剛被——他可以擁有這一點，他可以讓自己聽聽克里斯的聲音，他總可以吧。

克里斯接起電話，笑聲朗朗，親暱又分心。「痛耶——拜託誰把那個氣球從羅伯特手上拿走——抱歉抱歉，我們在羅伯特的酒店房間裡，有一個叫傑瑞米・雷納的傢伙給了他些氣球，你應該看看他可以變出什麼形狀。對了，這是新手機，同樣的號碼。我一直想著要打電話給你，我把另一支手機掉到一攤水裡了，所以你如果傳了什麼給我，我沒回覆的話，這就原因，並不是說我以為你有，還是你想——我想說或許你不知道——啊呦，羅伯特，說真的，那個根本不像老二，我不想被戳啦——嘿，你要打聲招呼嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安沒法說話。克里斯聽起來多麽美好。快樂，興奮，被朋友還有電影明星包圍。美國隊長，正在玩著氣球。

「塞巴斯蒂安？」那語氣如今有些擔憂。波士頓男孩的聲音裡帶著不安。「我知道你在那裡，我可以聽見你的呼吸，你聽起來——等等。等一下喔——」一陣動作的窸窣聲，一道門被開啟，又被關上。「好，我在浴室裡，他們全被鎖在外面了。你還好嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安張開嘴巴，開始哭泣。天啊。不要，不是現在，不是現在，但面對電話另一端的即刻呵護和關心，他卻無法止住淚水——

「好。」克里斯說道。「好，我在這裡，幹，發生什麼事了？你可以告訴我嗎？發生什麼事了？」

「我——沒辦法——」他怎麼能夠呢？他怎麼能告訴克里斯這個故事呢？克里斯那麼慷慨、熱心、坦白，克里斯的生活裡沒有他。「我只是——想聽聽你的聲音——你可以跟我說話嗎？拜託你。」

「當然。」克里斯卻大感不解。塞巴斯蒂安聽得出來。「可是你聽起來⋯⋯好，這話聽起來會很糟糕，好像很狂妄什麼的，但我發誓我問是因為我想知道。你的聲音——你聽起來很害怕。你還好嗎？需要我過來嗎？」

「我⋯⋯不知道⋯⋯你不是在拍片嗎？你在忙著拍片。」

「我們在紐約拍片。喬斯想加個彩蛋。都最後一天了。所以才有氣球。你在家嗎？你在哪裡？我過去找你。」

「我在家。」塞巴斯蒂安終於放棄，說道。這個世界毫無道理，僅剩的真正的溫暖來自電話的另一端，他現在只想被擁抱，即使那只是一個朋友的好意。「好。拜託——拜託你過來。我沒辦法，我不想一個人，我不知道該怎麼辦，我把蜂蜜倒得廚房都是，我想我又在流血了，而且我還嚐得到他們， _Dumnezeule, mi-e frică, ajutați-mă_ ，拜託——」

另一端的聲音像是震驚的山崩。「幹。」克里斯說道。「啊呦，媽的發生什麼事了，你剛剛說——再說一次，你在流血。而且有人在那裡——有人傷害你了嗎？」

「⋯⋯啊呦？」

「我的膝蓋對壘羅伯特的洗手槽。站起來的——塞巴斯蒂安，如果你受傷了——你還在嗎？你說句話！」

「我在⋯⋯我只是沒辦法呼吸⋯⋯」

「好。」克里斯說道。「好，我在這裡，我在路上了，我馬上過來，你就待著，拜託你，好嗎？慢慢呼吸。吸氣，呼氣。還在嗎？告訴我你還在。」

「我努力⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯我不想吵你， _îmi pare rău_ ，對不起，不行，講英語——對不起，我不應該打電話來的，我要掛電話了——我會沒事的——」

「媽的到底發生什麼事了？」克里斯聽起來氣憤之極。塞巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼睛。他思忖是否應該再道歉一次。他的喉嚨好痛。傢俱的輪廓，牆壁的線條，全部糊成雨中的粉筆畫。沒什麼是明確的。沒什麼是可靠的。

沒什麼是可靠的，除了克里斯。他還在說話。「你別想掛電話。天啊。是誰讓你以為我不想——以為你不值得——你並沒有在煩我，你受傷了，我現在立刻過去，明白嗎？」

「不⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯我覺得自己快暈倒了⋯⋯」

「塞巴斯蒂安？塞巴斯蒂安！醒醒，你給我醒過來，跟我說話，快點！」  
害怕。吵嚷。克里斯不應該感到害怕的。克服暈眩還有缺氧的狀態，他終於開口：「我在。」

「喔，謝天謝地——」背景有些聲音。是被嚷嚷的聲音吸引過來的其他復仇者。一陣模糊忙亂的談話。克里斯又回到線上。「塞巴斯蒂安？你說句話！」

「克里斯⋯⋯」

「好，很好，你可以說話——好——是我，我在這裡，我就在這裡，我保證。同樣的地址嗎？你家？」

克里斯當然知道他的紐約地址。克里斯去年寄了張聖誕卡給他，還附上第一版的《冬日戰士》漫畫書，和一張手寫卡： _屏息以待？_

「對⋯⋯」

「我在路上了。我借了羅伯特的車子。繼續說話。你說你在流血。你有急救箱嗎？還是什麼？」

「我盡力了。」他又坐直了一些。專注於克里斯的聲音。一條紅黑相間的拴繩。整個房間很配合地，不再那麼模糊不清，固定繫著。「也沒那麼糟⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯我想我的手在發抖。我可以施加壓力—— _fut_ 靠。對不起。好痛。」

「兩分鐘。你可以告訴我發生什麼事嗎？剛剛有人在你家嗎？」馬路的聲音。風聲。克里斯顯然無視時速限制和周遭環境，趕到他身邊。塞巴斯蒂安想被安慰，想要大笑。醜陋又真實。事實是克里斯無法想像的。

「沒⋯⋯不是這裡⋯⋯不是在公寓裡⋯⋯你可以跟我說話嗎？我喜歡你的聲音。」太誠實了，但管他的。「求求你。」

「當然可以。」克里斯的聲音像是努力讓自己聽起來一點也不害怕。「你要我說什麼？太空漫遊？保羅・紐曼的電影？我知道你可以引用《鐵窗喋血》，我聽你背誦過，我會盡力配合。我對《虎豹小霸王》比較拿手，可是你大概也會這個，對吧！」

「有那麼一瞬間，我以為我們死定了。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，又有點想笑。盡管那些淚水和顫抖還有疼痛。此時此刻，那句台詞。

克里斯快速吸了一口氣，顯然聽出了這句話荒誕可怕的完美。卻只是說：「我還會買一台腳踏車給你。好，我在你住的街上了。為什麼你們這裡沒有停車位？」

「你試試轉角。我不曾⋯⋯我跟你說，但是你不要笑⋯⋯我不曾有過腳踏車。小的時候。」他看著大門。他得把門鎖打開讓克里斯進來。

但是他可以的。他認為自己可以的。他可以裹著那條毯子站起來，聽著克里斯的聲音。他可以把門打開，看見克里斯站在另一頭。

 

_兩年前：克里斯_

克里斯飛奔上樓——電梯太慢了，而且他需要處於動態中，需要奔跑——在走廊上衝刺，在一道空白的門前打滑止住。他對著電話喘道：「好，我在門外了，如果有人敲門的話，那是我，好嗎？我不想——」

他還來不及說 _我不想嚇到你_ ，門就被打開了。但他已經想把話收回。太消遣。太侮辱。不行。

一看見塞巴斯蒂安，他的胸口又是難過又是氣憤。

被門框線條映襯的塞巴斯蒂安美好又脆弱又勇敢。大大的眼睛，過於蒼白的肌膚，還有深色的頭髮。他的姿態好像一隻被獵人的獵槍包圍的痛苦幼鹿：靜止的勇氣與絕望。

他看來比平常還要小隻，也許是因為那件超大的運動衫還有那條裹著他的毯子。他的嘴唇太慘白。毫無血色。

顏色倒有。顯現在毯子滑下的地方，脖子上的瘀青，清晰可見。顯現在臉龐那道較大的傷痕，還有歪斜的 OK 蹦底下，偷偷探出捲鬚的紅色印子。

太多顏色了。醜陋的顏色。褻瀆駭人。克里斯不知道該說些什麼。什麼樣的話才足以安慰。它們全都成了貧乏的塵埃。

「嗨。」塞巴斯蒂安說，連他的聲音都——

「天啊。」克里斯驚呼道，那些話語如秋天碎屑的葉子。如塞巴斯蒂安嗓子的粗啞，曾經優雅的旋律被撕裂成片。「你——我是說——天啊⋯⋯」

「你來了。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。「你來了，你在這裡， _mulțumesc_ ，謝謝你，謝謝你，我——進來吧，對不起。」然後往後退一步，離開門口。

克里斯跨前一步，一腳把門關上，轉上門鎖，因為他知道門之前上了鎖，他認為那應該會有所幫助，畢竟安全的概念——

他看著塞巴斯蒂安的臉。那雙夏日海洋的大眼睛顫抖著，以一種驚恐心碎，蒼涼期望看著他的眼睛，彷彿塞巴斯蒂安不敢相信他是真的，卻又努力想要相信。

克里斯說：「我在這裡。」塞巴斯蒂安點點頭，開始不住打顫，不只是眼眶裡的哆嗦，而是全身上下。克里斯又跨前一步，伸出雙手，塞巴斯蒂安跌進他的臂彎裡。兩人於是坐在玄關的地板上，克里斯一隻手托著深色的頭髮還有靠在他肩膀上的那顆頭，另一隻手則在塞巴斯蒂安的背部慢慢搓揉，任對方淚水傾瀉。

「我在這裡。」他又說了一次。「我在這裡，你沒事了，你現在很安全，有我在，你會沒事的，你沒事了，你打電話給我了，你可以要求任何事情。」然後讓塞巴斯蒂安更舒適地坐在他的大腿上，繼續說話，呢喃話語，歌詞片段，哼著幾句辛納屈和 B.J. 托馬士，任何一切，所有一切他能想到的。擁抱著。存在著。

他身後的那道牆堅固強壯。他也讓自己手臂強壯。一座城堡。一道防護牆。一個盾牌。

塞巴斯蒂安試圖在他的肩膀上小聲說句類似「對不起」的話。「想都別想。」克里斯說著，把自己的頭靠在對方頭上。捲髮搔著他的臉頰，軟如貓咪，充滿期盼。「我不管這件襯衫上都是你的眼淚。我本來就想把它洗一洗了。」

這引來一個類似笑聲的聲音，接著又變成啜泣，雖然那也開始散去了。克里斯的手臂繼續環抱著他，聞著他身上的味道——肥皂、香料、溫暖、毯子毛茸茸的毛線——在他的背上畫了美國隊長的盾牌，又讓塞巴斯蒂安差一點笑了出來，盡管仍有些顫抖。「⋯⋯真的假的？」

「嘿，這很重要。我很高興能夠認識你。你也別想動。你一點也不重。」

「我是重⋯⋯但我不會動的⋯⋯」塞巴斯蒂安把自己的臉埋進克里斯的脖子間。吸氣。克里斯感覺得到。「謝謝你。」

「別。我才要感謝你打電話給我。而且不會，你並不重。說真的，要我一整晚都這樣也沒關係。」他用一只手撫過傷感的頭髮，髮絲纏繞他的指尖，緊抓不放，孤獨無助。「痛的話就別說話。我想知道發生了什麼事，但可以等一下再說，好嗎？」

又一個點頭。安靜無聲。克里斯只能想像，又盡量不去想像，話語的重量。

他移了移膝蓋，或多或少托著塞巴斯蒂安。整間公寓一片寂靜，小心謹慎地包圍著他們，觀察著。公寓的空間反映了主人的個性：迷人、時尚、清新、羞怯、熱心、悄悄帶著羞赧的調皮。小鋼琴光亮的黑曜岩向他們閃爍關懷。快要溢滿的書架從史蒂芬・霍金和卡雷爾。恰佩克的作品之間流露擔心。若那張柔軟的沙發可做為依據的話，塞巴斯蒂安顯然以顏色搭配和舒適性作為挑選傢俱的條件。

地板也不錯。那是一片很棒的地板，光亮詳和。他們可以這樣一整晚都坐在玄關的地板上，如果那是塞巴斯蒂安所需要的話。

但一個嘆息輕掃過他的肌膚，一雙藍眸抬起，與他對視。那雙眼睛的內沿泛紅，比平常還要明亮，但或許，可能，存在少一點傷痛的可能。克里斯屏住呼吸。塞巴斯蒂安找到了笑容，或一個殘存的笑容，隱約在那雙脣的弧度浮現。「我不能說謝謝嗎？」

「不行。抱歉。要到沙發上坐嗎？要我幫你泡茶嗎？」

又一個笑容。多了一份堅定，少了一些表面。塞巴斯蒂安接受他的手，站了起來。

因自己的主動提議，克里斯如今面對著一台電熱水壺，狐疑地戳著上面的按鈕。「事先聲明，我沒泡過茶。是⋯⋯從來都沒有。跟煮咖啡一樣嗎 _你就待在沙發上_ 還是我需要先知道什麼嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安給了他一個還算成功的「我嗎？我沒在動」的表情。百分之八十有說服力。僅有幾道顯眼的裂痕。

克里斯吞嚥了一下。一個呼吸，繼續等待。無論他的雙手多麽強烈地渴望有所行動，他不急於要答案，除非塞巴斯蒂安主動提供。

「煮熱開水就好了。用茶包。我不會要你用茶葉的。我也有咖啡，如果你要的話。我早上都喝咖啡的。」然後，又小聲地，聲音小得克里斯不確定是不是說給他聽的：「 _prea adorabil,_ 」，還有聽來可能是「為什麼是現在」或「不公平」。

「什麼？」

「蜂蜜。在流理台上。」

「⋯⋯好。」他百分把肯定剛剛說的與蜂蜜無關。然而：不可以勉強。

他的腦子有個小小的聲音懷疑「可愛」用羅馬尼亞語說會不會有些類似，隨即又毫不留情地把那個聲音捏碎。塞巴斯蒂安受傷了，現在不是想這種事的時候，甚或有想這種事的時候。

甚或塞巴斯蒂安仍會想被他，或任何人，觸碰。

窗景如畫的外頭，風又繼續吹著，悲傷鳴唱。克里斯看著蜂蜜從湯匙滑入馬克杯裡，那是帶著琥珀香甜的魅人蒸氣。他深切意識到所有的可能性。在層層衣物的保護下，塞巴斯蒂安可能受到了多嚴重的傷害。自塞巴斯蒂安在電話的另一端開始哭泣，如宇宙崩裂，他一直想著一個字，那個最糟的可能性。

他的手不由顫抖。所幸他並不是正對著沙發，不會被那雙深如海洋，精疲力竭的眼睛看見。

他端上熱茶，坐了下來——不太靠近，無所要求，只希望距離近得足以提供支持——然後伸出一隻手。塞巴斯蒂安接受了，細細端詳了兩人的手指好幾分鐘，大拇指漫無目的地掃過克里斯的手背、手腕、骨頭。他捲窩在毯子裡，雙腿修長，優雅如貓，既熟悉又陌生。他每變換一次姿勢就會發出小小的呻吟，怎麼聽都是萬萬不該。尖刃的絕望刺痛克里斯的心。

塞巴斯蒂安喝了一口。「還不錯。你顯然擁有隱藏得極好的，和泡茶相關的超能力。」

「這個超能力只為你施展。」輕鬆的言語。小心翼翼的打趣。多麽小心。「你要不要⋯⋯你想不想⋯⋯如果你不想，也沒關係⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯說這件事嗎？」塞巴斯蒂安垂下目光，看著馬克杯。和善的蒸氣裊裊上升，纏繞他的睫毛。「我不曉得。這⋯⋯並不是⋯⋯你已經做了那麼多事。我沒辦法。」

「我想知道。」克里斯說著，收緊握著對方的手。「你現在說什麼也沒辦法把我趕走了。怎麼，你真的以為我有那麼容易被嚇跑嗎？坦白說，我還真被羞辱了。」胸口裡心臟已經自行撕裂兩半。所以是那個難以啟齒的字彙了。四個英文字母。第一字母是 r 。 而他如今做什麼也無力回天了。

「我好多了。我的意思是⋯⋯我感覺好多了。現在。」

克里斯張開嘴巴。

塞巴斯蒂安抬起頭。「我會告訴你的。如果你想知道的話。」

那就再一次吧。所有的保證。永遠都是。「我想知道。」

「嗯。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，深深一個呼吸，又喝了一口茶，開始小聲向他敘述。

克里斯靜靜聆聽，臉上堅定地維持鼓勵的表情。他讓塞巴斯蒂安繼續說下去，用現有的聲音說任何想說的話，只期能夠阻止、理解、緩和這場世界末日。

在他的內心裡，他恨得咬牙切齒，拳頭緊握，往那些幹下惡行的男人臉上揮過去。在他的內心裡，他對著黯夜吼叫狂怒和哀傷。

他用盡所有的溫柔握住塞巴斯蒂安的手，盡量讓自己看來毫無威脅感，給予支持和同情。他確實也是如此。他同時也感到前所未有的憤怒、愛戀和恐懼。

他有可能會失去塞巴斯蒂安。那些男人如果享要他死的話——如果他們把他傷得夠嚴重的話，就算只是意外——如果塞巴斯蒂安無法動彈或求救——

他仍有可能失去塞巴斯蒂安。並不是無法挽回的死別，但他曾經和受過精神創傷的人和相關的輔導員聊過。他知道復原之路絕不簡單，也非直接了當，或有任何保證。

塞巴斯蒂安跟他說事情沒有他想的嚴重。就生理上，最糟的事情並沒發生。而且——也是就生理上——只有瘀青和那道傷口，當然，還有他的喉嚨。

這也於事無補。或有些微，但也不多。

「總之。」塞巴斯蒂安停了一下，啜一口茶，表情疼痛——熱飲滾過受傷的血肉——閉上眼睛，隨即又張開。那片悲鬱的海洋卻又異常平和。在暴風雨的侵襲之下，浪濤仍找到節奏。「我覺得⋯⋯我很明顯不是沒事。可是⋯⋯好多了。和你一起。 _Cu tine_ 。」

「和我一起⋯⋯」克里斯記得要呼吸。他舉起一隻手——清楚傳達這個舉動，緩慢、謹慎——並沒真的觸碰塞巴斯蒂安的臉。「我可以看一下嗎？有多嚴重？」

「 _Da._ 好。」

「OK，那個我懂。我已經搞清楚『是』和『不是』，我學得慢，但最終還是會懂的。」他在逗塞巴斯蒂安，而且成功了，因為對方露出笑容，有些微放鬆。「 _Cred că eşti minunat._ 」

「好啦，那不公平。」他發現自己也在笑。純粹鬆了一口氣。並非卸下罣礙，卻大吃一驚。塞巴斯蒂安也在逗他。

他小心翼翼地傾了傾塞巴斯蒂安的頭，以便看個仔細。他拉開貼得有些馬虎的 OK 繃一角，在心裡咒罵。而且是用英語，因為他也只懂得一種語言。

「我可以用德語說。或法語。 _Că doare ca dracul——！_ 」

「對不起！」

「沒關係⋯⋯啊呦⋯⋯反正我也不是很需要我的頭⋯⋯」

「我喜歡你的頭。我可以清理一下嗎？還有，你剛剛說什麼？」他把塞巴斯蒂安的手放在傷口上施壓，然後四處張望。「急救箱？」

「洗手槽下面。我說的是浴室洗手槽。哪一次？」

「兩次都是。」他跑開後，又跑了回來。塞巴斯蒂安都沒動過，一手乖巧地待在原來的位置，另一隻手則捧著茶，像是救贖的最後承諾。他喝了一口茶，一撮頭髮垂落到一隻眼睛裡。克里斯手指輕顫，好想撥開那撮頭髮。「頭暈嗎？還是噁心想吐？」

「不是⋯⋯不，等等，不是那樣。暈眩。剛剛，可是一直沒有真正消失過。所有一切都很⋯⋯」手一揮之際，克里斯接過急救任務。「 _Strălucitor._ 明亮。刺眼。」

克里斯咬了咬自己的嘴唇，不讓雙手顫抖。「腦震盪？還是你只是想翻譯你剛剛說的話？」

「被你發現了。髒話。」塞巴斯蒂安又閉上眼睛。克里斯的心臟又顫了一下。今晚老是這樣。

他說：「你還好嗎？」

「沒事。有些刺刺的，你在傷口上擦了什麼東西⋯⋯我第二次說的或多或少是那個意思。還有招喚魔鬼的禱文。只說給你聽的髒話。」

「我清理了一下。你沒有嗎？」

「會痛。」

「清理傷口的時候會這樣。我覺得⋯⋯我知道你未必想⋯⋯我覺得我們應該打電話給什麼人。醫生。以防萬一。」

塞巴斯蒂安撇開目光。「我知道⋯⋯我有嘗試清理。在浴室裡。我——算了。」

「什麼？」

「我⋯⋯想要說的是⋯⋯當時並沒那麼痛⋯⋯可是我不確定自己當時有沒有注意到。」一聲嘆息。重新築起一道單薄的牆，是恢復正常，也是悲酸的認知。「我想我並沒意識太多。害怕⋯⋯」

「你沒事了。」克里斯說道，無助又絕望地對逼近入侵的深淵丟擲武器。「你安全了，我發誓，我會在這裡，保護你。我的意思是。如果你需要我的話。我想要這麼做。」

塞巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼睛。大吃一驚。但——從繃帶下，緩緩地，怯怯地——也露出笑容。「克里斯⋯⋯好。如果你想的話，好。我剛剛第一次說的話，你想知道⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「臉紅好痛。」塞巴斯蒂安低喃道，還把一隻手放臉上沒受傷的一邊，接著仍從指縫中偷瞄。「我從不知道臉紅會痛的， _la naiba_ ⋯⋯好啦，我⋯⋯可能有說你⋯⋯好棒。」

克里斯坐在那裡，注視著他。嘴巴因喜悅而張大。

「你可以說些話！」

「我可以。」克里斯同意道，既震驚、詫異又愛著，翻騰湧起的喜悅在他的血脈奔流。此時並非對的時刻，他們兩人都不理智，腎上腺素和事件餘波。塞巴斯蒂安受傷了，克里斯是來幫忙的，而如此重大的決定和告白對他們的情緒而言都過於強烈。天啊，塞巴斯蒂安的意思也未必是克里斯心中所想的。那些話也可能是對一個朋友說的。一個守著他，替他泡茶的朋友。克里斯也理解這一點。邏輯上而言。

可是塞巴斯蒂安說他很棒。

他想在屋頂跳舞。在雨中高歌。

而且塞巴斯蒂安正看著他，雙唇微啟，表情在不安與希望之間徘徊，在這裡夜晚何其迷人。

微風歡呼慶祝，晃動群星。

克里斯說：「你知道我也覺得你很棒，我的意思是——你明白我的意思——你一直都明白我意思——你好棒，你好——不可思議。謝謝你打電話給我。謝謝你——我當然想在這裡，永遠都是。我可以抱你嗎？這樣⋯⋯可以嗎？」太多形容詞。太多支支吾吾。語無論次，偏偏挑這個時候。他想要踢自己。

但總是神奇地明白他的意思，知道他的需求，了解他的想法的塞巴斯蒂安說：「 _Da._ 好。而且你可以⋯⋯如果你覺得我們需要⋯⋯打電話給什麼人的話⋯⋯你可以這麼做。但現在還不是時候。我打電話給你是因為我想那麼做，我想要你抱我，可以嗎？」

於是，克里斯立即貢獻他的手臂——當然，還有他的心，長久以來不問回報，只屬於塞巴斯蒂安——而塞巴斯蒂安融入堅定的懷抱中，不害怕被擁抱，不害怕親密舉動。就他們兩人，在和善的沙發上，被針織毯子的皺褶和溫柔低語的風聲包圍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：我的天兒！半年快過去了，我終於更新啦！從這個星期開始，我會每週（二或三）固定更新，還在關注這個故事的捧油們，謝謝你們不離不棄！如果有翻譯不好的地方，歡迎指正！


	5. 巧克力冰淇淋早餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事後、療癒、早晨、可能的初吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 克里斯・埃文斯是經典搖滾的粉絲，我無法抗拒。:-)

_兩年減兩個星期前：克里斯_

克里斯待了整個晚上。還有之後那個晚上。然後不知怎的，變成一個星期。兩個星期。

他希望永遠都留在這裡。更甚者：他希望塞巴斯蒂安相信他想永遠都留在這裡。就他們兩人，在這個滿是書籍、鋼琴樂音，還有早上濃得嚇人的黑咖啡和蜂蜜紅茶的一房公寓裡。兩個人，在一起。

第一個晚上，他抱著塞巴斯蒂安好幾個小時。他的內心有一部分對自己能夠這麼做感到不可思議，另一個部分卻不停地為細節苦惱：塞巴斯蒂安想要報警嗎？他該什麼時候找個醫生？塞巴斯蒂安說還不用，只要求被擁抱，但他有類似腦震盪的症狀，還有⋯⋯其它事情⋯⋯他得讓一個人檢查一下。以某種方式。在某個地方。

塞巴斯蒂安又在哭了，默默無聲，淚水沾濕克里斯的襯衫。「噓⋯⋯」克里斯輕聲說道，隨即是遲來的：「我不是要你別哭——你想的話，你絕對可以哭的。對不起，對不起——記得呼吸，好嗎？我在這裡。有我在。」

「我知道⋯⋯」長睫毛垂下，抬起。塞巴斯蒂安坐了起來，一隻不耐的手抹過他的臉。「我不曉得自己為什麼——我好多了，我發誓——喔， _rahat_ ，不是很好，可是你明白我的意思。」一個聳肩，或者，若非疼痛干擾，一個類似聳肩的動作。「我只是沒辦法⋯⋯我的腦袋一直轉個不停。」

話語中的哀怨剛剛好，足以被視為緩解氣氛。以勇氣換取勇氣，克里斯伸手用拇指採收一滴晶瑩的鑽石。塞巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼睛，又幾顆鑽石碎片閃耀，卻沒掉落。「喔⋯⋯謝謝你。」

「嘿，我跟你說過了，我才不管你在我身上哭得唏哩嘩啦。我也對你做過同樣的事。」那隻手尚未移開。他的拇指記住了金黃肌膚的柔軟，憔悴蒼白，淚水滿佈，卻仍完美。神奇的是，塞巴斯蒂安並沒有對他的碰觸畏縮。克里斯願意相信那是因為觸碰他的人是自己。他也知道那可能是因為純粹的震驚。

「不太一樣。我沒辦法⋯⋯我不在那裡⋯⋯我很想。陪著你。」

「你是啊。」他吸了一口氣。「你在那裡陪著我。如果你想的話⋯⋯不一定是醫院，可是⋯⋯」

塞巴斯蒂安點點頭，眼神猶豫不決卻充滿信任。克里斯在腦子裡想過所有的選項。風對著夜晚感傷呢喃。空氣中有熱茶的味道。還有希望。

「⋯⋯我有一個主意。」

「喔，悉聽尊便。」塞巴斯蒂安饒有興味地看著。他裹在柔軟蓬鬆，綜、黑、灰三色線條相間的被子裡，既脆弱又勇敢。「我很贊成你的主意。比如上次你決定我們應該用雨果的《沙漠妖姬》羽毛取代他的紅骷髏的服裝。我真是印象深刻。」

「你別忘了羽毛是你溜進去偷放的。然後還一臉無辜，順利脫罪，把責任都推到我身上。而且，嘿，很不公平，你一定要傳授幾招。等一下。」他正在打電話給羅伯特。因為羅伯特一定認識什麼人，或知道該找什麼人。這是他能想到最好的辦法。

善解人意的羅伯特不問原因或細節，只問他還能提供什麼協助，允諾他會向喬斯解釋他的美國隊長去了哪裡，並建議兩個凌晨一點可以在紐約市做家訪，低調又專業的醫生。

「告訴他們我的名字。記得提那隻大象。你還需要什麼嗎？」

「沒⋯⋯謝謝你。」大象。克里斯把這個記在腦海某個角落。現在不是問這個的時候。下次。下次肯定問。

「不客氣。」羅伯特說。「不管你需要什麼，我都辦得到。我無所不能，我是說真的。」然後掛上電話。克里斯的目光從手機抬起，看向塞巴斯蒂安，立刻又驚慌失措。「醒醒！」

「⋯⋯ _mama dracului_ ——你一定要這樣搖晃我嗎，我那裡本來就已經瘀青了——」

「你腦震盪不能睡著！還有對不起！」

「我沒要——好吧，也沒成功⋯⋯不，好啦，我醒了。對不起。我自己也明白。我只是不要去想任何事情。我沒睡著。」

「最好是。」不信服的克里斯抱怨道，然後一邊打電話一邊緊盯著他。過了約莫五秒鐘，塞巴斯蒂安開始對他扮鬼臉作為回應，搞得克里斯非得用手遮住嘴巴，以免對著手機放聲大笑。所有的驚慌化成無憂的釋放。

塞巴斯蒂安沒事了。疲憊、震驚、受傷，但沒事了。他還是那個懂得讓克里斯大笑，讓克里斯微笑的人。

羅伯特名單上的第一個名字用昏昏欲睡的聲音接起電話，還打呵欠。但克里斯一開口，對方立刻聚精會神，自信地問了幾個關於思維意識和急救護理的問題，令人心安。二十分鐘後，男人拎著提袋出現了。克里斯把門打開，又立刻衝回塞巴斯蒂安的身邊，手臂回到裹著毯子的肩膀上。

塞巴斯蒂安以不可思議的鎮定接受身體檢查。在冷靜、稱職的專業醫生面前保持從容，或多或少以沈穩的聲音回答問題。醫生要他把運動衫拉起來一下的時候，塞巴斯蒂安看了看克里斯。克里斯一隻手搭在他的肩膀上。兩人一起面對。

男人要求抽血取樣。塞巴斯蒂安閉上眼睛，點點頭，伸出一隻手臂。克里斯正要問原因為何，又在那個想法完整成形之前，了然於心。

他著實感覺自己面無血色。真好笑。他一直以為那是一個誇張的卡通式的隱喻。

那些男人當然全都沒用保險套。塞巴斯蒂安當然不知道他們的過去。還有那些撕裂的傷口、擦破的皮膚⋯⋯

最糟的是塞巴斯蒂安全然接受這個必要流程的樣子。最糟的是那雙藍色的眼睛全程閉著，垮下的肩膀沒有驚恐不安，只是聽天由命的樣子。克里斯的胸口一陣緊，緘默無語，痛苦不已。

那個醫生答應會打電話來通知結果。塞巴斯蒂安又點點頭。克里斯捏了捏他的雙手。他也只能如此。

過了一世紀之久，他的手也被捏了一下，但是疲憊的眼睛沒有抬起，只是對毯子的織法大感興趣，對鬆開的毛線有些關注。

男人看著克里斯。「我可以和你談談嗎？一分鐘？」

「喔⋯⋯呃，嗯，好⋯⋯小塞——」

「去吧。」蒼白又美好，疲憊又堅定。塞巴斯蒂安這才抬頭看他，彷彿克里斯才是需要安慰的人。他胸中那股無言的痛苦又扭結成一團。塞巴斯蒂安補充道：「我沒事的。就⋯⋯快點。如果可以的話。」

「一分鐘。我發誓。」

「兩分鐘也行。我沒事的⋯⋯」

「讓嗓子休息。」克里斯說道。「喝我替你泡的茶。我可以泡更多。超能力，記得嗎？」然後站了起來。

在門廳的轉角，他交疊手臂。「四十秒。」

醫生嘆了一口氣。「我和羅伯特是朋友。你如果決定用盾牌扔我，我可以跟他說的。我沒冒犯之意。」

「三十秒。」

「好。就我的觀察，他沒事。事實上，他非常堅強，我想大部分原因歸功於你，而且有你這麼一個支持他的伴侶非常重要，所以——」

克里斯沒聽見接下來的話，因為他的腦子暫時停留在 _伴侶_ 上。

他。還有塞巴斯蒂安。那個想法蠻好的。在心中暖暖發光。

「——如果他想找人談談的話，我這裡有幾個電話。記住，你可能需要提醒他這件事並不是他的錯——」

「——抱歉， _什麼？_ 」

「你到底有沒有在聽？我說很不幸的是，這個現象在部分性侵倖存者很普遍，尤其是類似這樣的個案。他們會怪罪自己。他或許會跟你說他去了夜店，他的穿著大膽，諸如此類⋯⋯別讓他有這種想法。他有說不。你可能得讓他知道。」

「我的天。」克里斯用手捂住嘴巴說道。他害怕自己會噁心想吐。想到塞巴斯蒂安也許會怪罪自己⋯⋯也許會以為整件事是他的錯⋯⋯

「我的一分鐘時限到了嗎？坦白說，我認為他會沒事的。他看來應付得不錯。可是他需要你陪著他。」揣測的眼睛掠過他的臉。「你會在這裡陪著他。」

「永遠。」完全的坦白。「他想要多久就多久。我會在這裡陪着他。」

「好。我現在要過去跟他單獨談談，然後我會回家睡覺，你可以跟羅伯特說大象的事我們扯平了。不要問。」

「我⋯⋯不會問？」克里斯答應道。男人和塞巴斯蒂安坐在友善的沙發上說話的時候，他在門廳等著。除了聲音的起伏，他無法辨識個別句子，只能謹慎地從角落瞄到塞巴斯蒂安在點頭，目光看著茶杯，半微笑著。克里斯靠在牆上。堅定忠誠的支援。

他們示意他回去的時候，塞巴斯蒂安和羅伯特的醫生都在微笑。那應該是個好徵兆。他由衷希望。

將男人送走後，他把門鎖上，轉身問道：「還要茶嗎？還是。呃。其它什麼？」

「睡覺吧⋯⋯你知道嗎，你在偷聽的時候實在很明顯。還是你是故意的？你想讓我看見你嗎？」

「呃。你可以睡覺嗎？腦震盪？」

這倒讓塞巴斯蒂安挑眉。「你到底聽見多少？我沒有腦震盪。最糟不過就是各種頭疼。我以為你有在聽。」

「我有嘗試。」他最終放棄。「你太小聲了。對不起。」

「喔。公平來說⋯⋯我也在聽你的對話。你說你會留下來。我想要多久就多久。」

「你當然在聽。」克里斯說道。「我一點也不驚訝。」接著，最後幾個字終於被吸收了。「是啊，當然，我 _哪裡_ 也不會去——」

「你記得，」塞巴斯蒂安打斷他，聲音沙啞，卻仍是一闕歌。「 _是_ 的羅馬尼亞話。你說記得。」

盡管他的心臟又在喉間激動跳著，克里斯還是成功開口：「⋯⋯ _da?_ 」

塞巴斯蒂安展開笑顏。受創宇宙因此喜悅，顫動光芒。「是。」

他們最終在塞巴斯蒂安的床上和衣共枕。他們最終在黑暗中擁抱彼此，僅此而已，卻已足夠。

塞巴斯蒂安在床上躺好後，克里斯剛開始還是半心半意指向沙發。他不想——他只想待在那雙深邃雙眸的身邊，用自己的肉身阻擋任何傷害——但他深知自己的體型，還有肌肉和力量。這個夜晚，塞巴斯蒂安已經被太多身軀折磨，不需要再面對另一個身體。

但一隻手伸向他的手，低啞的口音小聲地說：「不要走。」克里斯於是聽從，將手臂重新放回到肩膀上。塞巴斯蒂安把頭枕在他的胸膛上。拉好的被子裹著他倆。塞巴斯蒂安的床不算大，但也不算小，剛好勉強容納他們。總之，如此親密的感覺很好。對他倆都好，他心想，隨即看著入眠的塞巴斯蒂安一陣子。

克里斯自己可以整晚不睡，可以當精神支柱，當枕頭，當哨兵，當什麼都好，當所有一切。他對自己發誓，對柔軟的灰色棉質床單發誓，對床和斗櫃和桌燈的朦朧線條發誓。當什麼都好。當所有一切。

他約莫在日出之際，第一道曙光照亮窗戶外的世界的時候睡著。他甚至沒有覺察到，只在一個小時後醒來，發現自己的頭靠著塞巴斯蒂安的頭，一隻手隨意圈著對方的手腕，彷彿在夢裡都要守護著他。

克里斯吐出一口氣，聽著落在肩膀上平穩的呼吸節奏。盡管昨夜多麽糟糕，盡管昨夜呼嘯的風聲仍殘存，在這短暫的一刻，他允許自己如此想：我愛你，塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦。我可以每天早上都這樣醒來，有你在我的懷裡，我會非常快樂，而且我愛你。

塞巴斯蒂安突然想過來。一個小聲的驚呼，一陣顫抖，眼睛寫著困惑。過了一秒，思緒恢復，還有以各種語言喃喃說出的幾句髒話。克里斯只能猜測。惡夢。嘶喊提醒存在的傷口。他從床頭櫃拿了止疼藥和水。過後輕撫塞巴斯蒂安的頭髮，直到那雙眼睛再度閉上，直到修長的四肢再度放鬆，墜入夢鄉。他努力散發溫度，溫暖那片冰冷的金色肌膚。

他的胸口有一道無法言喻的光芒。塞巴斯蒂安打電話向他求救。塞巴斯蒂安如此信任他。塞巴斯蒂安很少信任他人，那雙風趣、優雅的眼睛總帶著笑意，卻只洩露表面的熱情，而非底下的複雜深奧。

他小心翼翼地挪了一隻腳，好調整成一個更理想的姿勢。塞巴斯蒂安並未醒來，只把頭更往克里斯的胸膛靠，臉上的 OK 蹦在柔軟頭絲的襯托下白得嚇人。克里斯想起另一個夜晚，另一通不一樣的電話。想起那把柔韌的聲音坦承： _我想當太空人，我替自己買了望遠鏡，我的繼父不曉得該送我什麼⋯⋯_

提起自己的繼父，塞巴斯蒂安的聲音帶著感情。或許帶著一絲傷感，但大部分是愛。

克里斯不知道的事那麼多。他想知道更多。如果塞巴斯蒂安願意告訴他的話，他想知道所有一切。塞巴斯蒂安當時願意告訴他，或至少選擇告訴他，交出自己的一個片段撫慰克里斯的痛苦。無論是當時或此刻，克里斯都深感驚嘆。

塞巴斯蒂安今天晚上打電話給他。克里斯未必是這個角色的合適人選。來自波士頓的男孩內心充滿無數自我掙扎，外表又是自己似乎無法約束的搞笑古怪，但極其難以置信，讓人無法理解的是，他是塞巴斯蒂安想要的人。所以他會竭盡所能做到最好。不是出於責任義務，而是感謝，真心誠意地向塞巴斯蒂安為他所做的表示謝意。他學習如何泡茶、如何翻譯那些代表疼弄席捲而來的羅馬尼亞髒話。提供庇護，阻擋伺機而動的惡夢。

他也會堅決地將內心那一小塊——還有生理上其它更不足道的部分——因得以陪伴在塞巴斯蒂安的床上的雀躍埋葬起來。塞巴斯蒂安才剛⋯⋯被傷害⋯⋯現在不可能思考這種事。塞巴斯蒂安需要安全感，安全感包括清楚知道克里斯不會因一時的慾望而撲在他身上，無論那雙肌肉精實如獵貓的修長雙腿沿著克里斯的腿躺著的感覺有多好。

安全。被保護。被疼惜。克里斯辦得到的。他希望塞巴蒂安擁有這些感覺。他希望那雙藍色的大眼睛再度被點亮、開懷大笑，忘記所有內在或外在因素所造成的恐懼和疑慮。他有點自私地想：當一切風平浪靜後，他希望自己是陪著他的那個人，因為一切都會過去的。塞巴斯蒂安的堅強足以面對這一切。塞巴蒂安竟然在這樣的夜晚讓 _他_ 大笑了。他只想待在這裡。

他在這裡。因為這也是塞巴斯蒂安想要的。

隔著拉上的窗簾，他看見太陽已經升起，光芒耀眼。塞巴斯蒂安以灰色、黑色和棕色為主色系，明明是素淨的顏色，卻在公寓裡顯得雀躍：書架上的紙本書、牆上的照片、門邊的椅子上那條不介意被遺忘的寶藍色圍巾，以點點色彩襯托。漫不經心的隨性風格與克里斯擺了披薩和啤酒的波士頓住處大相徑庭，卻又感覺相似。好像他會習慣對稱的靠墊和小型鋼琴，因為它們毫無疑問地敞開雙臂要他留下。好像家一樣。

他把頭一側，臉頰和嘴唇一角剛好靠著塞巴斯蒂安澎鬆，飄散著香氣的頭髮上。幾乎是一個親吻，雖尚不算是。就他們個別的姿勢而言，卻非常舒服。

他沒提過要離開，數日變成一個星期，然後更多。他不確定塞巴斯蒂安是否知道他是特意疏忽，或對方尚未恢復過來所以毫無察覺，但兩人對這件事隻字不提。

塞巴斯蒂安在寂靜深沈的暗夜裡又做了一、兩個噩夢，但次數不多，而且似乎輕易地被克里斯的臂彎和哼唱七零年代波士頓金曲的聲音擊退。克里斯唱 《Long Time》、《Peace of Mind》、《Feelin’ Satisfied》。他第一次開口唱的時候，受過音樂訓練的塞巴蒂安大感興趣，傾耳聆聽。克里斯說：「什麼？你不知道波士頓？經典搖滾？」接著實在很想揍自己。塞巴斯蒂安當然不知道。塞巴斯蒂安優雅，有文化，還在牙牙學語就懂得彈古典鋼琴。更重要的是，他不是在美國長大，還有許多克里斯不知道的故事。

「對不起。」他說，因為他不知道還能說什麼。至少他從朦朧夢境的魔爪中轉移了注意力。那可不容易。

可是塞巴斯蒂安坐直了一些。「沒，你再唱一次。我喜歡那個旋律。 You’ve got to have rock and roll music ——是這樣嗎？—— to get you through the stormy weather ⋯⋯」

「你才聽一次就記住歌詞了？我為什麼要大驚小怪呢？算了，好吧⋯⋯ come on, put your hands together, you know it’s now or never, take a chance to rock and roll …」

塞巴斯蒂安從副歌加入，他們一起把歌曲唱完，歌聲在夜裡融合、分開、趕上。他們接著唱了 《Don’t Look Back》，因為有何不可？

一曲結束，克里斯開始大笑，不為別的，只是大大鬆了一口氣，何等欣慰。塞巴斯蒂安咧嘴微笑，俏皮的嘴巴勾出一道完美的弧度。如此令人心碎的熟悉感，而且快樂，因為塞巴斯蒂安 _可以_ 快樂的。克里斯好想繼續大笑，或流淚，或親吻他。

他選擇把塞巴斯蒂安拉回自己的懷抱。他們又再度墜入夢鄉，克里斯的唇又再次輕輕掃過柔軟自然的頭髮，聞著對方的味道。不知不覺間，這已經成了習慣，像是早晨的黑咖啡，以及友好辯論田納西・威廉斯哪一部劇作最棒。他們睡覺的方式，如今像是一個親吻。

 

_兩年減兩個星期前：塞巴斯蒂安_

克里斯一整晚都留下來。克里斯隔天晚上也留下來。一個星期。兩個星期。

塞巴斯蒂安不太敢相信。但他還是相信了，因為那是真的，因為他第一天早上醒來的時候，有一顆頭壓在他的頭上，還有多杯紅茶造成的急須上廁所的不浪漫需求，然而他在原位躺了一分鐘，感受克里斯在他耳朵底下的心跳節奏。那個胸膛感覺扎實又溫暖。整個早晨都感覺扎實又溫暖，像是在說：是的，沒關係，相信我。這是真的。

他的頭好痛，他的喉嚨也好痛。對於床上有另一個身軀與他如此靠近，他理應感到驚慌。他沒有。是克里斯啊。

⋯⋯克里斯。在他的公寓裡。為了另一個不一樣的原因，他立刻驚慌不已。克里斯，在這裡，在他的公寓裡。昨晚說過的話，有一半的內容他已毫無印象，他聽起來應該很糟糕，在電話裡還有在克里斯的懷裡慌恐，崩潰——喔，天啊，他根本是把自己投入克里斯的懷抱裡，克里斯從沒要求要那樣，克里斯是他的朋友，他只是過來幫忙——

由於如此讓人震驚的尷尬，他倏地坐了起來。克里斯發出一個慵懶，不滿的咕濃，一隻手微微動著，彷彿在尋找他。塞巴斯蒂安想要伸手安撫他，反而把自己的臉埋進雙手，立刻用各種語言咒罵自己，因為那對頭痛無濟於事，並努力想出一個辦法。

克里斯在這裡，這是改變不了的事實，但克里斯一定會起身離開。比起塞巴斯蒂安在事後崩潰，荒唐的情緒化，他有更重要的事要做，有更重要的地方要去。他畢竟 _沒事_ 啊。傷勢並不嚴重，肯定正在愈合，而且他也很清楚做什麼都於事無補。所有的陽光光束和慵懶的早晨，請如常繼續吧。這間臥室一切正常，沒啥好看的。

咖啡是正常的。克里斯喜歡咖啡。塞巴斯蒂安並不真的 _喜歡_ 咖啡，但他早上會喝咖啡，又苦又燙又濃，足以在一日之始將他喚醒。他從不加糖，否則他會倒盡全部的糖。那是一條危險的路。

要是克里斯喜歡在咖啡裡加糖呢？要是克里斯喜歡奶精呢？他有牛奶——嗯，他可能有牛奶，他已經幾個星期沒回家了，搞不好已經成了什麼科學實驗——但沒有奶精，他或許可以在克里斯醒來之前起床出去買，可是他不能起床因為出去買東西表示他得到外頭去，天啊他甚至不能出去幫克里斯買奶精，他怎麼配當克里斯的朋友呢，他怎麼可以這麼自私地想要更多——

「嘿。」有人在說話。一隻手在他的背上。一把沈著的聲音。波士頓口音帶著關心或興味。「嘿。呼吸。我在這裡，有我在，是不是做惡夢了？我幫得上忙嗎？」

「我好像沒有牛奶。」塞巴斯蒂安說。「我覺得它可能在我的冰箱裡變成一個新的生物，我真的很抱歉， _iartă-mă_ 。」然後開始真正地哭泣，因為每說一個字都至少有兩種方式痛著。

難以置信的是，克里斯並沒有把手抬起或移開，只是來回輕撫他的背，緩緩地畫著大圈圈。「我不知道你在冰箱裡進行創世紀的實驗。不曉得這個有沒有科學補助喔。以牛奶為根本的生命體。別說話。你如果要牛奶，我可以出去買，好嗎？或者，呃，讓人送過來，有些地方現在都這麼做，有個東西叫網路，超棒的，你或許聽過⋯⋯」

塞巴斯蒂安振作起來，給了一個蠻不禮貌的手勢，卻沒多大意思。克里斯在這裡。克里斯在這裡，抱著他，聊著牛奶，彷彿這樣很尋常，彷彿這樣可以很尋常。

他眨眼的時候，睫毛都粘在一起，濕濕的。這個早晨鑲著淺淺的金邊，涼快、輕盈，宛如被框在古董畫像裡的寧靜場景。

「好。」克里斯又說了一次，用一根手指抬起他的下巴。這個舉動如此親暱，塞巴斯蒂安在心裡都感受得到。「那⋯⋯如果我去幫你泡茶⋯⋯不行，不要說話，你點頭就好。我的意思是，我喜歡你的聲音，所以我不想你傷害自己——靠，？我實在不擅長這件事。說話。我很不會說話。我替你泡茶，你乖乖坐著。」

塞巴斯蒂安試圖張開嘴巴。

「不行。」

這次他用瞪的。一隻手示意寫字的動作。

「喔。好。呃⋯⋯手機？」

_謝謝你。給我一分鐘，真的沒那麼糟。_

「哈。我剛剛聽見你說話。不行。」

_克里斯。_

「什麼？」

_你很擅長這個。照顧我。在這裡。_ 過了一秒，在他思考過之前提起勇氣，他有勇氣因為克里斯會視之為玩笑： _< 3_

克里斯哈哈大笑，往房門走去，但他臉的是紅的，耳朵明顯粉紅。即將步出臥室前，他喃喃道：「你也是。」

純粹出於驚訝，塞巴斯蒂安把手機掉在床上。手機在皺巴巴的床單上快樂地彈起。

克里斯逃到廚房去。一陣認真打開櫥櫃的忙碌聲響。他想起那罐茶還在櫃台上。

一束零星的陽光從關上的遮光簾透進來，愉快地落在他身邊的枕頭，枕頭上還留著克里斯的頭睡過一夜的凹口。

塞巴斯蒂安一個人坐在床中央，注視著自己的手機，發現自己的嘴巴牽出一個笑容。

克里斯帶著一杯茶和一個怯怯地笑容回來。「我不曉得你肚子餓不餓⋯⋯你沒有很多食物。都是巧克力冰淇淋和冷凍披薩和你那個恐怖的牛奶。我不確定那些算是早餐。」

他啜了一口茶，試圖說話。雖然沙啞，仍有聲音。很好。「我一個月沒回來了。吃巧克力冰淇淋當早餐沒什麼大不了。而且我打算——喔， _futu-ti ceapa ma-tii_ ——！」

「什麼？你還好嗎？怎麼了？」

「沒，沒事，我很好⋯⋯」他其實是想克制因吸入了過熱的茶所導致的咳嗽。「我說，呃⋯⋯去你媽的洋蔥⋯⋯對不起，不是真的在說你母親，對不起，那是一句俗諺⋯⋯喔，糟了，我得打電話給我媽，我的手機在——」

「這裡。」克里斯把手機遞給他。「洋蔥？真的假的？我們為什麼要打電話給你母親？」

「都說那是一句俗諺了。傳統俗諺。不要嘲笑我的洋蔥。我今天本來應該過去吃晚餐的，我跟她說我有空擋⋯⋯」

「教我那句。」克里斯說道。「這樣我就能用了。你是不是⋯⋯你是不是打算⋯⋯」

「我⋯⋯沒辦法去了。」塞巴斯蒂安的指尖停在手機上。陽光溜開躲了起來。連陽光也知曉。他咬了咬下唇。這一次，痛楚是他自己造成的。與其它傷勢不同。「很明顯。」

「你打算怎麼做？」

他深深一個呼吸。克里斯的眼睛不設防，滿是真誠的關心。他的問題也是真誠的，讓他自行決定該怎麼做。塞巴斯蒂安好想永遠被那個注視包圍。

他總是——其實，也並非 _總是_ ，但肯定是認識克里斯・埃文斯之後——覺得克里斯的眼睛就是 _藍色_ 的定義。他自己的眼睛過於淺淡，對陌生人過於緊張不安，但是克里斯的眼睛卻剛剛好。那一抹綠和棕襯托藍色的耀眼明亮，暗示其中的複雜與誘惑。遠方地平線的吸引，海洋和天空還有歡笑的歷險。間中或有岩石和魚群，但面對那股無垠的充沛魅力，它們自然會熱切地讓出一條路。

他不曉得克里斯是否會明白，若他抬頭跟他說：我第一次看見海洋是在來美國的路上，從飛機窗戶看到的。我當時十二歲，心裡好害怕，海水看著我，像是這個世界充滿各種可能，寬容開放，無邊無際，等待著我，雖不容易，卻無窮盡，然後我可能沒那麼害怕了，然後我想到海洋的時候就會想到你的眼睛。

「我就跟她說我生病了。」他如此決定，也注意了到那雙眼睛。可是克里斯點點頭，目光堅定，在他身邊坐了下來，彷彿全世界他只想待在那裡。

他的母親的確相信他，大部分是因為他聽起來真的很不好，聲音沙啞憔悴，再加上足夠的演技，引發了母愛遠距離的關懷，主動提出煮肉丸酸湯，最後詢問她是否應該親自過去一趟。塞巴斯蒂安匆忙插話說「不用！」，接著迴避質疑他為什麼不讓自己的母親和繼父過去照顧他，還有他是不是忙得沒時間理她。

「你知道我愛你。」她說道。「我要你健健康康的。你在床上躺著嗎？夠暖和嗎？」

「我⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」他朝克里斯拋了一個無助的眼神。克里斯抬起毫無助益的眉毛。「我沒事， _mamă_ ，我發誓。我不想害妳也生病了。妳下個星期還有一場演奏會。」

「你以為我會為了一場演奏會放棄照顧我唯一的兒子嗎？你在那個公寓裡，孤零零一個人。我知道你需要空間，可是你可以回家，今天雖然不是什麼節日，我可以煮 _pască_ ——」

「我沒事。而且我不是一個人。我⋯⋯」啊。報復無聲的克里斯。太完美了。「⋯⋯我和克里斯一起。他在照顧我。他還幫我泡了茶。」

「克里斯？」

「美國隊長， _mamă_ 。妳說看起來是個好孩子的男生。」那是第一部電影的首映禮之後的事。他的母親在判斷他對感興趣的可能對象的時候並不太含蓄。塞巴斯蒂安當時非常誠實地回答：是，他的確是，然後轉換話題。

「嗯嗯。讓他跟我說話。」

塞巴斯蒂安倏地抬頭看克里斯，動作太快以致房間都在旋轉。克里斯驚訝的眼睛大得圓滾滾的。

「我才不要——」

「他其實並不在，對吧！」

「他當然在，我——」

克里斯伸出一隻手。塞巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼睛。克里斯做了一個小小的來吧的手勢：沒關係，來吧，我們沒問題的。塞巴斯蒂安又眨了眨眼睛。世界碰撞在一起。陽光過於耀眼。他的頭隱隱作痛。

克里斯嘆了一口氣，一隻手臂環過他，從他癱軟的手上拿過手機。按了按一個按鈕。「擴音？⋯⋯好，呃，嗨，呃，女士。」他頓了頓，嘴型說： _女士？_ 塞巴斯蒂安只是聳聳肩膀，因為在他的母親跟克里斯還有昨天晚上跟今天早上之間，所有的關心確實讓他措手不及。所有反應超載，沒有剩餘的精力去處理或抗議那些關懷。

「他真的生病了。」克里斯確認道，一臉 _我剛剛好像向妳母親撒謊喔我的天我很抱歉_ 。「可是他好多了。他會沒事的。」那個表情正在說 _我知道你會的_ 。塞巴斯蒂安只能紅著臉，別過頭去，看著角落的枕頭套，還有投在地毯上那道快樂的陽光。

「我 _就知道_ 你是個好孩子。」她聽起來很滿意。「我就跟他說嘛。我說你看起來是個很好的男生。我的塞巴斯蒂安應該認識好男生。」

「 _Mamă!_ 」塞巴斯蒂安叫了一聲，想要搶過電話，接著又迅速說了一串更不好聽的髒話，因為 _天啊_ 。他的母親正在翻白眼，他知道。「我從來沒教你說過那些字眼。說真的，人家會怎麼想？你想把他嚇跑嗎？克里斯，我替我兒子向你道歉。 _Fiu_ ，快向這個好男生道歉。」

「沒關係。」克里斯正在笑。塞巴斯蒂安使出所有力氣——很弱地——一拳揍在他的手臂上。「我沒那麼容易被嚇跑的，女士。我也覺得他蠻好的。」

電話另一端的聲音只能以心滿意足的嘆息來形容。「好吧，我就讓你們兩個好好相處。克里斯，你得要他休息，他就算需要休息也不會告訴你的，所以你幫我盯緊一點。」

「我保證，女士。」

「塞巴斯蒂安，讓克里斯照顧你。跟他說謝謝。有空把他帶過來， _el și fundul lui drăguț_ ，也讓我打個招呼。」

「不要。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。「絕對不行。不可以。好痛。拜託妳不要再提了，妳只要答應不在他面前那樣說，我會給你我每一場電影首映禮的票。我要掛電話了，再見， _te iubesc_ ，我愛你，再見。」然後手機被扔在床頭櫃上，竟神奇地安然降落。

克里斯挑著一道眉毛看著他，一隻手臂仍緊緊地環住他的肩膀。塞巴斯蒂安忝不知恥地靠過去，因為此時此刻，他可以這麼做。「你想跟我說嗎？」

「她覺得你有個可愛的⋯⋯屁股。我真的很抱歉。她⋯⋯那麼多年只有我和她。」他又在咬自己的嘴唇了。對克里斯託付更多的信任，因為他覺得自己或許可以。「如果沒有她，我不會在這裡。嗯，就血肉而言，當然不是，但是⋯⋯這裡。美國。我絕對不會有現在的生活。」我絕對不會認識你。我絕對不會知道我的心可以在另一個人面前翻跟斗。我絕對不會看見你的笑容。

「她很愛你。」克里斯移了移位置，輕輕揉捏賽巴斯蒂安的肩膀，揉掉繃緊的神經。「她聽起來很棒。而且說實在的，我的屁股的確挺可愛的。」

是啊，塞巴斯蒂安差點脫口而出。不行。太過分，太自以為是了。克里斯的雙手已經給了他那麼多的善意。他多麽渴望，多麽想在那雙手中感覺安全、被珍惜、被佔有。

可是他沒辦法。就算他真的可以擁有這一切，目前顯然不會發生。克里斯親眼目睹他在夜店陳舊的男廁裡被陌生人操幹之後如何崩潰、瓦解。也永遠不會發生。克里斯煥發蓬勃朝氣，閃耀金黃光彩。塞巴斯蒂安只是一個朋友，偶爾給他帶咖啡，在電話裡未經提示就滔滔不絕說著童年裡望遠鏡。

「是啊。她的確很棒。而且她說的沒錯⋯⋯謝謝你。待在這裡。」

克里斯嘆了一口氣。小心翼翼地戳了戳他的肋骨。「夠了喔。還有，你剛剛說痛，很痛嗎？」

「只是頭痛⋯⋯從起床到現在⋯⋯我沒事了⋯⋯你不是該去哪裡嗎？工作？」

「你這是要我離開嗎？」

「不是！」

「你是給我理由離開嗎？」

「不是⋯⋯」

「是，你是。」克里斯站了起來，繞到床的另一邊，在陽光照耀的一處跪了下來，將塞巴斯蒂安的雙手握在自己的手裡。「我不知道你為什麼覺得自己得給我找藉口離開。我並不需要。我想留在這裡。嗯，我應該打電話給喬斯，我也需要洗個澡，所以我可能需要借一條睡褲啊什麼的，可是我不會離開。我會把羅伯特的醫生留下來的藥帶過來，然後我會喂你吃巧克力冰淇淋當早餐，而且叫生鮮外送，因為我才不會吃你的冷凍披薩，那根本不是真正的披薩，想到你以為那是披薩還真是沮喪，然後我會在你睡覺的時候抱著你，好嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安呼吸。吸氣，呼氣。感受來自克里斯的溫暖。那雙手巨大又貼心，握著他的手。熱茶，陽光，蹦跳的風。柔軟的枕頭，堅定的藍眸。  
他點點頭。接著又匆匆點了一次，以防第一次的反應過於遲緩。他沒有說話，但他可以用自己的手握住克里斯的手。他也真的這麽做了。

「好。」克里斯說。「我們很好。我如果要離開的話，我會告訴你的。可是我現在就告訴你，我不想離開。如果要我說什麼去別人的洋蔥之類的話才能讓你相信，我會這麼做的，可是得用英語或很爛的法語，我可是先警告你。」

沒來由的，塞巴斯蒂安哄然大笑。毫無預警。就這麼著。笑聲如淚水自心底湧上。如陽光。

「我喜歡你的公寓。」克里斯觀察道。他仍跪著，手指與賽巴斯蒂安的手指交扣。「很有你的感覺。你的書架上是不是有卡爾・薩根的《宇宙》，因為我們非看不可。」

「好。」透過笑聲，透過痛苦斑斑的喜悅，塞巴斯蒂安說道。「好。 _Da._ 什麼都好。所有一切。我——好。」

這個早晨就在紅茶、讓人暈暈欲睡的止痛藥和科學探險中度過。在沙發上，圍著毯子，有克里斯的手臂環住他的肩膀。濃郁的巧克力滑入受傷的喉嚨，冰涼的撫慰感覺好極了。他如斯說的時候，克里斯專心地點點頭，打開手機裡的瀏覽器。幾個小時後，生鮮外送抵達，其中一個袋子裡裝了不便宜的巧克力義式冰淇淋。塞巴斯蒂安若有所思地惦了惦手中冰淇淋的重量，隨即在書架上尋找一本特定的平裝書。

「⋯⋯海萊恩？」克里斯把書翻過來。「我好像不知道這本。」

「《紅色星球》。這本是原來的結尾。送給你。」

「你要我⋯⋯你確定要把書送給我？」

「這不是珍本書。」塞巴斯蒂安發現自己又在咬下嘴唇了。他止住這個動作。「也不是他最好的作品。我只想說⋯⋯如果你需要⋯⋯找火星的話。」

克里斯的手指輕輕地停駐在陳舊的封面上。「謝謝你。」

「 _Ma faci fericit._ 」塞巴斯蒂安真心地說，在進一步讓自己丟臉之前，轉身繼續整理生鮮外送。

「等等。」克里斯看著他，一手拿著書，另一手則是未過期的牛奶，光著腳ㄚ子站在塞巴斯蒂安的廚房裡。「剛剛那句是什麼？」

「喔⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯我很快樂。」他的確是。酸痛、受傷、復原中，而且快樂。克里斯眼裡的光芒絕對讓這個坦承非常值得。

兩天。一個星期。克里斯沒提過離開的事。塞巴斯蒂安什麼也沒說，害怕打破他們生活的這個幸福泡泡。慵懶的早晨，一起在床上觀看搞笑喜劇：吉維・蔡斯、比爾・莫瑞的電影和《廢柴聯盟》影集。因為塞巴斯蒂安是粉絲，克里斯也很願意認識、了解。塞巴斯蒂安學著習慣在自己的床上醒來的時候，身邊躺著另一個人。克里斯穿了一條跟他借來的彈性瑜珈褲，沒穿上衣，如此景象差一點讓塞巴斯蒂安把炒蛋倒在廚房地板。克里斯咧著嘴笑（但塞巴斯蒂安不確定對方是覺得有趣，還是有趣加上別的什麼），繼續一整天都不穿上衣。塞巴蒂安根本沒在注意影集第二季在演什麼。

到了第六天，他接到羅伯特的醫生打來的電話。克里斯正在洗澡，塞巴斯蒂安於是接起電話。聽了結果之後，他在床邊的地板上坐了下來，因為這個主意看來蠻好的，然後將身體靠著整張床。他並沒有真的在哭。純粹鬆了一口氣。全身上下又開始發抖。

他其實並沒有想過另一個答案的可能性。既然當時不需要知道，不去想比較簡單。如今已經知曉了。他沒事。所有的化驗結果都顯示他沒事。他說了謝謝你，又說他已經好多了，然後掛上電話，把臉埋進雙臂，因自由而顫抖。

蓮蓬頭的水關掉了。濕濕的腳踩在磁磚上。毛巾的窸窣聲。哼唱的聲音，是 Dropkick Murphy 某支單曲，相當音準。哼唱停了下來。「塞巴斯蒂安？剛剛是——我的天，幹，發生什麼事了，你還好嗎？」

「我很好。」他抬起頭。克里斯的雙手搭在他的肩膀上，潮濕，透著剛洗完澡的溫度，而且稍微緊了一些。即使水滴自他的髮梢，沿著鎖骨滾落，克里斯幾乎因保護性的恐懼而發顫。他跪在塞巴斯蒂安身邊的地毯上，撐大雙眼。

「我很好。」塞巴斯蒂安重複道。「所以他才打電話來。所有的化驗結果都回來了。我沒事，我很好，我真的很好——」克里斯於是直接在地板上擁抱他，欣喜若狂。

八天。十天。傷口癒合了，OK 蹦取下來了，他的聲音也回來了，終於聽得出是他的聲音。沒有疤痕。沒有任何提醒的痕跡。他決定不報警。他從克里斯冒火的藍色雙眸看出對方並不贊成，但克里斯仔細聽他一條一條說明原因。那些男人無論如何是找不到的了。小報大肆宣傳的可能性。而且，雖然很不幸，也很不公平，但塞巴斯蒂安去了夜店，喝了龍舌蘭，和男人共舞，與論將因此受到影響，這是避無可議的事實。克里斯想要提出反駁。「你知道這是真的。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。克里斯於是不滿地放棄，接著以超乎洗碗精和盤子所需的力道啟動洗碗機。

出於好奇，OK 蹦不再必要之後，他端詳鏡子裡的自己。那張臉看來是他自己的臉。他的嘴唇。他的眼睛看似有些不同，也許吧，但原因為何，他心知肚明。而且，與當晚所發生的事並無多大關係。反而是事後發生的事。他打電話給克里斯，克里斯也來了。傷痛的記憶或許存在，但那份知曉亦存在。

克里斯並沒有嘗試親吻他。除了在床上提供充滿保護性的擁抱，支持的臂膀，握住他的手，克里斯並沒有嘗試更多的碰觸。塞巴斯蒂安既如釋重負又大感錯愕。第一次在早晨醒來，發現自己完全勃起，堅挺的性器在他的腹部滴著前液，他也同時覺得驚訝，卻也不奇怪。克里斯強壯的肌肉貼著他的背，散發著熱度，他身上的每一顆原子立刻覺察到他們碰觸到的每一處。單是這個想法就足以讓他高潮了。克里斯・埃文斯在他的床上。觸碰著他。

他自床單底下溜下床，衝到浴室去，一隻手才剛握住自己就已經射了出來，劇烈得讓他雙腿發軟。過後，他攤靠在沐浴間的牆上，在水聲的掩護下恢復正常呼吸，眼冒金星。

他要克里斯。他可以要克里斯。他的腦子里有一部分大聲尖叫著他剛剛想著自己的好朋友，擁有了此生最棒的高潮，而該位好朋友正在門的另一頭睡覺。另一部分因勝利跳上跳下，歡天喜地。

克里斯出現在他床上的前兩個晚上，他的內心深處因身體未有任何反應而感到害怕。他懷疑自己是否還能夠再要任何人，尤其是另一個男人。至少那個答案已經獲得解答。

他的腦袋其餘部分正忙著從剛剛的興奮歡愉中恢復過來。無暇思考。老天爺。

然而，除了純友誼的溫柔觸碰，克里斯似乎無意再進一步。事實上，他在這方便極為一絲不苟，是個完美的忠誠好友。

沮喪。鬆了一口氣。聽由天命。大概是那樣的順序。塞巴斯蒂安全都習慣了。它們全被睜開眼睛即見克里斯早已醒來，正在凝視著他的那份錐心喜悅給取代了。如果他只能擁有這麼多，那已經超乎他所期望的了，他將全然接受，無怨無悔。外加幾個超低溫冷水澡。

第十天傍晚，喬斯・韋登打電話來。塞巴斯蒂安早就在思忖。他懷疑羅伯特要大家別打擾克里斯。他對這個想法有些不滿，但基本上還是充滿感激。雖然很可悲。

克里斯掛上電話，轉頭看著他。「我說我會再回電。我想跟你談談。」

「謝謝你⋯⋯你可以離開。如果你必須離開的話。」在克里斯進一步開口之前，他補充道：「我並不是在給你理由。我⋯⋯你知道我很快樂。有你在這裡。但這是你的事業。他想要什麼？」

「宣傳期快開始了⋯⋯訪問⋯⋯動漫展⋯⋯」克里斯嘆息道。「他說可以再給我兩天。可是我不想離開你，如果你還沒⋯⋯如果你要我留下來，我會的。並不只是因為你想我要留下，我不是那個意思，我非常願意留下來，所以只要你說好，我會跟他說去他的復仇者，我另有承諾在身。」  
「別那樣跟他說。」承諾。對⋯⋯他。塞巴斯蒂安在腦子裡試了試這個想法。克里斯有承諾。對他。「我要你留下來。可是——」

「就這麼說定了。」

「我的確這麼說，可是。你注意聽。」

「我有。你說留下來。」

「我的確這麼說，可是⋯⋯」他們面對面坐在沙發上。背景是第一部《驚奇 4 超人》的電影，因為塞巴斯蒂安發現電視正在播放這部電影，然後把遙控器藏了起來。克里斯朝他扔了一顆靠墊，接著開始即興創作全新的搞笑對白，取代自己原有的台詞。此時，強尼・斯通在滑雪道上發現了與火炎相關的超能力。劇情如所預期中展開。

「⋯⋯我也覺得你應該去。」話雖如此，他還是伸出一隻手。克里斯握住那隻手。「我不想你為了我放棄自己的事業，而且你一定會。你如果就這麼一走了之，放棄你的電影，放棄這部史上規模最大的超級英雄電影，人們會記住的。我不想成為那個要你這麼做的人。」

「你這麼說是因為你是真的這麼想，還是因為你覺得你應該這麼想？」

克里斯太瞭解他了。過於了解。這是何時發生的事？那些築起的牆是何時變透明的？是他打電話求救的那個晚上？還是克里斯打電話給他的那個晚上？或是他們第一次見面的那一刻，塞巴斯蒂安知道自己的人生將從此不同？

他說：「都有。」因為那樣才公平。克里斯的眼神有變，但塞巴斯蒂安無法解讀那片蔚藍底下的情緒。

「我沒事了——我們都知道我沒事了，別那樣看著我——我也應該去看看我的父母，而且不管怎樣，我下個月初得回去溫哥華。」他擠出一個笑容。「我答應你不去任何臭名昭彰的夜店。我會在午夜之前回家。不喝龍舌蘭酒。」

那雙眼睛又有異樣。克里斯吞嚥了一下，越過沙發靠墊，向他靠近。「塞巴斯蒂安⋯⋯關於那件事⋯⋯」

「龍舌蘭酒？」

「不是⋯⋯關於那天晚上⋯⋯」握著他的那隻手很緊張。波士頓口音也越發明顯。情緒翻騰。「你知道⋯⋯我們一直沒有討論過⋯⋯你跟我說了事情的經過，可是⋯⋯你沒⋯⋯你知道這不是你的錯，對不對？我不曉得，我該怎麼說出口⋯⋯這 _不是_ 你的錯。我 _知道_ 不是。如果你需要我說，我會提醒你的，好嗎？」

「喔。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，著實吃了一驚。他不確定自己會聽到，但肯定不是這個。「我知道。我的意思是⋯⋯是，也不是。我有說不。我有反抗。我知道他們⋯⋯他們對我做了那種事。我沒有答應。但是我好傻。自己一個人⋯⋯出去⋯⋯還穿成那個樣子——我知道自己看起來是什麼樣子。我當時就知道了。所以，是，也不是。」

「去他的。」克里斯氣沖沖地說，外帶其它不太禮貌的字眼。「不行。就——他媽的不行。」

「可是——」

「不行。」

「克里斯。」嘎吱的浮冰隨時都會裂開，塞巴斯蒂安踩著不熟悉的領域，小心翼翼。「我有⋯⋯我沒辦法⋯⋯我一直沒跟你說⋯⋯或著我說了，我不記得了⋯⋯可是沒有，我沒說是因為你會知道，然後你就不會在這裡了⋯⋯」

克里斯的表情讓人不忍。不可遏止的恐懼和愛憐還有憤怒。「還有更多？」

塞巴斯蒂安的目光飄回到電視機上。接著是光亮的木製地板，因為克里斯也在他的電視機裡，年輕又熱情又衝動。在這段美好時光終於瓦解之際，那麼漫不經心。他知道這段光景不長。他一直都知道。那天晚上，處在那些痛苦之際，他也如是告訴自己：他從不知道如何成為克里斯想要的那個人。

他於是開口，說出一切，主動迎來這場大災難。「我和他跳舞。那個——第一個人。然後我——他們之後對我動手動腳。他們想知道是不是可以讓我——想要他們。如果把我玩弄到那個程度的話。而且感覺很好。那個部分。我沒——他們沒讓我得到釋放，反正也痛得可以真的——可是感覺很好。」他吞了吞口水，喉間又出現疼痛。他試圖拉開自己的手。克里斯如今不會想要那隻手了。

但強壯的手指更有力地與他的手指交纏，不給他撤退的機會。他止住不動，大多出於驚訝。

「我知道。」克里斯說道。「我一直都知道。你跟我說了。第一天晚上。你說⋯⋯你當時哭著說我如果知道的話會討厭你，然後我跟你說那很蠢，我絕對不會討厭你的，然後我要你告訴我發生了什麼事。我以為你不會說，但你的確說了。你不記得了嗎？」

「整件事⋯⋯很⋯⋯有些模糊⋯⋯我跟你說了。」

「你跟我說了。」

「然後⋯⋯」

「然後我留下來了。整件事不是你的錯。你和他們跳舞並不表示允許。你畫了眼線，穿了那件襯衫——我已經扔掉了，如果你在想的話，第一天晚上，在你的浴室裡——這些都不表示允許。你說了不，而且你受傷了，你在那樣痛苦的過程中因為得到不錯的感覺，起了生理反應，這些都不是你的錯，明白嗎？」

「你把那件襯衫扔了。」塞巴斯蒂安困惑地重複道。「我以為自己在沒有察覺的情況下把它扔了。」然後落下訝異的淚水。

克里斯全程擁抱著他，沒說太多話，只是搓揉他的背，給予堅定的撫慰。塞巴斯蒂安終於抬頭的時候，克里斯的眼睛也同樣潮濕。電視螢幕上，驚奇四俠正準備對抗末日博士。英雄。一個團隊。齊心協力。對抗邪惡。

很不含蓄啊你。塞巴斯蒂安對著電視機心不在焉的想著。可是好。訊息收到了。謝謝。

那台電視機沾沾自喜。克里斯的手臂堅定地將他包圍。塞巴斯蒂安對著肩膀小聲說道：「謝謝你。」

「我跟你說了別提。」

「那⋯⋯謝謝你扔掉我的襯衫。我之前說⋯⋯我跟你說我很快樂的時候⋯⋯」

「我喜歡你快樂的樣子。」克里斯的手捋過他的頭髮。「你快樂嗎？現在？」

「我的翻譯並不太正確。我是說⋯⋯你讓我覺得快樂。我很高興你在這裡。」

那隻手停下動作，又繼續。「彼此彼此。」

「兩天。」塞巴斯蒂安說道：「你會不會⋯⋯你可不可以再跟我說一次？如果我忘記的話。拜託。 _Te rog._ 那是拜託你的意思。抱歉。」

「你還是覺得我應該離開？」克里斯輕拍他的臉頰，要他抬起目光。「我在想我應該留下來。」

「我覺得⋯⋯你應該離開⋯⋯然後在巡迴宣傳期間打電話給我。只要你有時間。或者我可以打給你。隨你選擇。如果你想的話。」

「我。」克里斯說道。「非常想。」然後往前傾。塞巴斯蒂安突然很確定克里斯準備親吻他，而他也很想被親吻，但他的腦海中閃過令人不安的片段記憶：他的嘴巴有其它用途，沒有前戲的慾望，他感到興奮又害怕又困惑，因為克里斯從來沒想要——

克里斯把他的頭歪向一邊，在塞巴斯蒂安的太陽穴沒有傷疤的那一處，溫柔甜蜜地把唇貼上去。「這樣可以嗎？」

屏住呼吸，塞巴斯蒂安悄聲說：「 _Da._ 」

克里斯點點頭，重新把他摟進專屬的臂彎裡。他們把難看的電影看完，還有接下來播放的續集，兩人以各種可行的方式纏繞一起，快樂不已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> 不好意思，第五章晚了兩週（有人發現嗎？）。一如往常，如果翻譯有誤，請讓我知道。謝謝閱讀。


	6. 用我琴鍵彈奏你名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們期待的初吻。

_一年前：塞巴斯蒂安_

自《復仇者聯盟》在上映的首個週末打破票房紀錄後，塞巴斯蒂安觀看了所有的訪問，聽克里斯用那把誠懇真摯的聲音說話。克里斯讓每個人感覺輕鬆愉快，在同片演員之間成為一股穩定和善的火焰。他們有些人充滿活力，閃耀發光，搶走光芒，但並非故意，而克里斯在所有瘋狂的媒體採訪過程中全程保持穩重可靠，樸實不做作。在灌入炫彩醉人的酒精之間，是一口清涼甘甜的淨水。在嘩啦的雨中，用手點燃的一把火，在壁爐裡隱隱發光。

克里斯提到他的狗，拿名氣一事的怪誕開玩笑，被攝影機拍到他跑去抱一個嬰兒讓所有記者和粉絲的瞬間。塞巴斯蒂安微笑了。

他們每天至少說上一次話。有時短暫數分鐘，有時好幾個小時。有時候兩人忙得只能匆忙道晚安，但遇到兩人時程配合的時候，他們會捲曲在各自酒店的床上，打開筆電上的 Skype。克里斯會揮手。塞巴斯蒂安會對鏡頭送飛吻。克里斯會假裝抓住那個吻，然後兩人都羞紅了臉。

他們分開的前三個星期，克里斯每天都會問他好不好。每天不只問一次，每次都會問。塞巴斯蒂安開始隨意給他發送照片：他和一杯茶還有一片 《歪小子史考特》的 DVD 合影、一杯淋得滿滿都是巧克力醬的聖代、某次在溫哥華拍夜戲時燦爛的星空。克里斯針對第一張的回應是筆電播放《魔界契約》的畫面、第二張回覆 _所以你很快樂囉_ 、第三張則是發了一張自己在採訪前坐在化妝椅上看那本《紅色星球》。

幾天幾週幾月，日子就這麼過去了。他們從未錯過一天，即便只是一則訊息和一個答覆。那股火焰從未熄滅。熱情的火焰興奮跳躍。每一次。

克里斯申請了一個推特帳號，塞巴斯蒂安則選擇 Instagram，主要是因為他沒有信心自己可以用 140 個英文字母說任何條理清楚的句子。克里斯傳了一則訊息給他，說： _不公平，他們可以看見你 :-(_ 經過整整十分鐘來來回回寫了又刪，塞巴斯蒂安回覆： _我把話都留給你_ 。

某個特別的夜晚，知道克里斯會外出，知道時間剛好，他一個人在自己的公寓裡，拿起手機。「嗨。」他說。「生日快樂，我，啊，我想跟你說生日快樂，然後我會傳個東西給你。就這樣，掰。」然後才把東西發送出去，卻發現他忘了留自己的名字。但是克里斯會知道的。從他的手機號碼。從他的聲音。

對方沒有回電。他於是緩緩地滑到地板上，在沙發的一角，用手臂環著自己的腳，努力呼吸。沙發腳支撐著他。他想跟沙發腳說謝謝，但他正忙於事後的恐慌，所以他只是坐在那裡，思忖萬一克里斯不喜歡那個禮物的話，他該怎麼辦，或者克里斯根本沒收到，或者克里斯完全沒有回覆，或者克里斯覺得這太奇怪了，他們不再是朋友。或什麼其它關係。更多。別的。什麼。

這未必是朋友之間會做的事。他很明白。他就是無法不這麼做。就如他無法讓自己的心臟停止跳動。

他把頭往後仰，靠著沙發墊，聽著開始滴落的雨水，輕柔又猶豫，沿著屋頂和屋簷，滴滴答答。

最後，他從地板上爬起來，躺到床上。床單好冷，除非冷的只是他的手。克里斯不會打電話來了，今晚不會。克里斯要參加談話性節目的錄影還有演出後的派對，大概不會聽留言了。沒必要啊。他們已經說過話了——他在較早前發了一張一隻牦牛戴著派對帽的的照片，克里斯回了聲音留言，全是他開懷大笑的聲音。克里斯沒預期還有別的。

他不覺得自己會睡得著，但在外頭悅耳，有節奏的淅淅雨聲伴隨下，他還是睡著了。那個節奏舒緩催眠，他不記得自己閉上了眼睛。

電話響起的時候，他從被子里掙扎探頭。「 _Pula mea_ ——喂？」

克里斯的笑聲從電話的另一端傳來，生動鮮明，溫暖舒服。「你怎麼知道是我？除了明顯得提示。」

「什麼？」

「你知道我很喜歡你用其它語言和我說話。你剛剛說什麼？」

「啊——」他坐在床上，被子鋪散腰際，思索著剛剛那些驚然髒話如何好好直譯。夜裡的雨聲高興歡呼，克里斯的聲音在風雨中聽來像是無盡的陽光。塞巴斯蒂安發現自己在微笑。「我⋯⋯啊⋯⋯或多或少⋯⋯類似⋯⋯媽的搞什麼鬼⋯⋯」

「真的假的？你可以教我這個嗎？」

「⋯⋯只是⋯⋯比較⋯⋯粗俗⋯⋯現在凌晨三點了。你還好嗎？發生什麼事了嗎？」

克里斯也在微笑，他聽得出來。像是擔心手機會逃跑，他用力握緊，仔細聆聽。

「沒，我很好，你不用擔心。我們錄完影之後到一家酒吧去，我沒直接回酒店房間——我收到你的訊息。我聽了。」

「⋯⋯喔。」他還想說更多——我不介意替你擔心，我想我喜歡經常替你擔心，你解救我的次數比你想的還要多——可是所有語言似乎在此時乾涸，棄他而去。

「你⋯⋯」克里斯猶豫了一下，不尋常的尷尬懸在話語中間。「那是⋯⋯你寫的嗎？你創作的？」

「 _Da_ ——是的。我的意思是——寫得——我知道寫得並不好，我已經好幾年沒——搞不好我不小心偷了哪個九零年代的電視廣告主題曲——我只是想說，寫這首曲子給你然後你可能會——你可以跟我說很難聽，我不會難過的，對不起，沒關係。」他好想把頭往最靠近的一道牆撞去，或者爬到被單下躲著再也不出來。他就算從此不出來，也許沒人會發現。

他的母親大概會發現。克里斯大概會發現。甚或殺過來把他從被單城堡拖出來。如果是這樣的話，他或許 _應該_ 選擇躲起來。

他其實很害怕，但並不是在彈奏的時候，而是在事後回放匆匆利用筆電錄音的效果之際。先前草草寫下音符、彈奏測試的時候，他沉醉在迴旋的樂曲中，鋼琴的聲音、每一個起伏的音符書寫著克里斯的名字。耀眼的陽光、無私的善良、厚實的大手，還有寬闊的肩膀，交織在琴鍵流瀉的樂音中。

他犯了幾個錯誤。第一次打開筆電嘗試捕抓音符的時候，他的動作笨拙，過於自覺，對多年未練習一事過度留意。第二次比較好。第三次錄音是他寄出的音檔，沒有畫面。他屏住呼吸，迅速按下發送鍵，不留時間對自己質疑，且此舉無法收回。

「我從不知道你會音樂創作。」聲音輕柔，彷彿不想驚嚇一隻小野貓。克里斯當然會善待小野貓，塞巴斯蒂安想著，努力克制想要大笑的衝動。

「我不會。並⋯⋯不算會。也好幾年沒創作了。我打擾你睡覺了，快去睡吧——」

「你為我寫了那首曲子。」克里斯阻斷他想要從避無可避的結果逃跑的無效企圖。「你剛剛說了。你——真的很好聽，我一開始就該這麼說的，我的意思是，我的天啊，聽起來就好像——好像日出。我對古典音樂懂的不多，對不起，我應該多學一點，我說的大概不正確，應該有什麼專有名詞的，可是——日出。夏天。用鋼琴彈出。我實在——謝謝你。」

「喔。」塞巴斯蒂安又說了一次。傻得不善言辭，且差點開始流淚，實在是。不行。「那個——謝謝你。我很高興你喜歡那支曲子。我——從筆電的音響聽起來不太對，而且我在第二小節碰到一點問題，太快了，我不知道你有沒有聽——」

「夠了。」克里斯聽起來——很生氣？不耐煩？惱怒中帶著疼膩？隔著電話和雨聲，著實無法分辨。「塞巴斯蒂安——夠了，好嗎？不是現在。不是因為這件事。我沒在半小時前打電話來，卻在凌晨三點打給你，是因為我一直坐在這裡，想搞清楚我 _何德何能_ 可以得到這個。曲子太美了，然後我覺得自己好像什麼沒文化的蠢蛋，因為我連該怎麼謝謝你都不知道，所以你別想跟我道歉，也別跟我說你根本沒 _才華_ ，因為你他媽的就是有。」

「對不起——」他自然而然脫口而出。停了下來。吞了吞口水。「我是說——謝謝你。我想——我真的很喜歡這首曲子。在寫的時候。」

「我也很喜歡。」克里斯說道。「我愛死了。你在紐約嗎？」

「⋯⋯對？」

「待多久？」

「我明天要上去看我的父母⋯⋯我的繼父生日，他甚至不用上班，因為是學校假日⋯⋯並不是因為他生日的關係，雖然也可能是，因為他是校長，那是真正的假日⋯⋯」為什麼，為什麼，他 _為什麼_ 要向克里斯提他繼父的上課時程這種莫名細節？「然後我後天要回溫哥華。你不是在加州嗎？」

「嗯，是啊，可是我的工作結束了，我可以過去⋯⋯不行，那樣行不通，我後天得在威尼斯，影展⋯⋯」克里斯嘆了一口氣。「真該死。」

「喔⋯⋯那個，你打電話來了。而且你喜歡那支曲子。那樣就夠了。」的確如此。

「嗯⋯⋯可是⋯⋯」克里斯發出一個介於呻吟和低吼的聲音。塞巴斯蒂安挑起一道眉毛，雖然克里斯看不見。「煩躁的老虎隊長？」

「喔，我喜歡這個，我有爪子嗎？」

「很討人厭的那種，對。我不確定你會不會喜歡橘色跟黑色相間的制服。反正我很快就會見到你。我猜你也接到漫威的人打來的神秘電話，要你排出時程？」

「昨天。知道原因嗎？還有⋯⋯你如果沒接到電話，我可以打給他們。沒你我不會拍任何美國隊長的電影。或老虎隊長。」

塞巴斯蒂安脫口大笑。「我也會叫你拍的。不過有。我⋯⋯你知道我很想你。 _Foarte._ 非常。我希望有個冬兵的故事發展。關於巴奇・巴恩斯的一切。那是他應得的。可是他們什麼也沒跟我說，我搞不好只會出現在你的回憶片段裡。我並不介意成為你的回憶片段，你懂的。」

撲通撲通，兩聲心跳，克里斯一陣沈默。然後，突然說：「好，去他的。我非見你不可。我非——你明天最晚得什麼時候離開？」

「什麼——喔。我⋯⋯應該可以等到下午⋯⋯影展？威尼斯？」他的母親或許會責怪他在晚餐時間才抵達，但如果他們可以見面，哪怕機會渺茫，他都願意一試。 _克里斯_ 想試試看。想要見他。

「我反正要在紐約轉機⋯⋯等一下⋯⋯好，我如果今晚離開，明天可以逗留六個小時。在拉瓜迪亞。我得過一次安檢，我不管，你就跟我說哪裡碰面。」

「你願意⋯⋯你會⋯⋯ _inima mea iti apartine_ 。克里斯。直到永遠。」

「那最好是「好」的意思。」克里斯說道。「因為我剛剛改了航班，我得在二十分鐘後抵達機場。到的時候打電話給你？大概十一點半？啊，幹，我得收拾行李，我那條好看的牛仔褲在哪裡⋯⋯」

「在酒店的衣櫃裡，因為你掛起來之後就忘了。剛剛那句是好的意思。」其實差不多是我心屬於你的意思，但此時此刻，或多或少是同樣的意思。

「好長的一句好。你真的什麼都知道，你是怎麼做到的，我好愛你什麼都知道。我的天。呃。」

塞巴斯蒂安其實並沒思考太久。雨水在窗戶上留下喜悅的印記。「我跟你說過我都有在聽。而且我可能⋯⋯喜歡知道關於你的一切。」

「⋯⋯喔。你——喔。」

「是的。」

又一陣停頓。無言的狂喜嗡嗡響。恍然大悟，還有希望，以及風雨的吵雜喧鬧。

接著還有大概是克里斯抬頭看時間、咒罵、絆倒——塞巴斯蒂安若有權評斷的話——他自己的行李箱。「啊，幹——我得走了，我真的得走了，可是我們很快再見，好嗎，再幾個小時，然後——然後我就見到你了。對。」

「你說的沒錯。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。「那是好長的一句好。我見到你的時候再跟你說。可是⋯⋯ _inima_ ⋯⋯心。這個是「心」的意思。快去搭飛機吧。」

「我的天。」克里斯說道。聽得出來他正匆忙穿越酒店大堂。

「我要掛電話了。」塞巴斯蒂安跟他說。「這樣你才不會遲到。老虎隊長。」然後結束對話，耳際響著克里斯情不自禁的大笑。

他從床上跳了起來，瞪著自己的衣櫃——穿什麼好，穿什麼好，現在是凌晨三點半，他在短短的八小時後就會見到克里斯——然後穿著四角褲，手裡拎著一條牛仔褲，在臥室裡起舞。他甚至不覺得尷尬。而且他並不害怕。鏡子裡的他也在跳舞，興奮、緊張、放聲大笑，沈浸愛河。

 

_一年前：克里斯_

他的航班晚了。想也知道。他一生中最重要的日子，最最重要的日子，他竟然會遲到一個小時。

飛機盤旋。沒完沒了。克里斯想對冷漠的雲朵大叫。棉花糖般的白雲嘲笑他。底下的雨水是共犯。他真的很討厭這樣。

塞巴斯蒂安會等他的。塞巴斯蒂安不會放棄他的。塞巴斯蒂安大概也有足夠的理智去查看抵達時間，推斷出班機延誤了。

只是塞巴斯蒂安並不知道他的航班號碼。而且，說到被需要，被愛——

塞巴斯蒂安並不完全理智。克里斯愛他，無庸置疑，全心全意，千方百計，只為那無垠的笑容。但他也覺察到塞巴斯蒂安的陰影，一些未癒合的傷口。他親睹過那雙迷人的青綠色眼睛在得知有人 _想要_ 和他們說話的時候，流露出的驚訝之情。

而此刻他已經遲到了。他允諾會出現的，並且為此改了航班，假如萬一——

不會的。一定行得通的。他會讓這件事行得通的。他還有五個小時，他知道塞巴斯蒂安住哪，必要的話，他會從機場飛奔過去。他不會在此刻放棄。

機長打開對講機。一個公告。降落。終於。

機輪一碰觸溼滑的跑道，他就立刻打電話。無人接聽。

他抓了行李，煩躁地瞪著在他前面的人群——他總不能把他們推開，他們不應被無辜踩踏——想著塞巴斯蒂安取笑他、害羞又極其調皮誘人，然後咬緊牙關。

空橋是寒冷的。空氣是寒冷的。紐約也是寒冷的。在薄霧中微微發光，流線閃亮的金屬機身和鋼筋建築被雨水籠罩。甚至神奇。任何事都可能發生。

任何事，比如塞巴斯蒂安一個人孤單地回家，深信克里斯不會來了。

不。塞巴斯蒂安不會這麼做的。電話線上的那個人不會這麼做的。那個人在電話的另一端陪他度過焦慮症的發作、幫他在做完訪問後舒壓、和他一起放聲大笑、跟他說關於月球表面的糟糕科幻笑話。那個人把無與倫比的美好寫成音符，大方送他當禮物，讓克里斯再度墜入愛河。一但奉獻忠誠，塞巴斯蒂安會一直駐足守護。克里斯對此深信不疑。清楚知道。

但他今天遲到了。單是想到那雙失落的淺藍色眼睛背後新添的傷痛，他都不願意。

他在空橋上奔跑，衝入機場，心跳撲通，然後嘎然停了下來。

他停了下來，因為塞巴斯蒂安就站在那裡。

塞巴斯蒂安就站在那裡，在他的離境出口，慵懶地靠在一根柱子上，修長雙腿，姿勢宛如一隻充滿期待的獵豹。他身著黑色外套，腳穿相搭的靴子，臉上是那個弧度美好的笑容。

當他的目光看見遠處的克里斯，那個笑容更顯燦爛。

「我的天。」克里斯不加思索，大聲說道，然後開始奔跑。

當他在那個笑容面前滑行止住，克里斯早已因多種原因氣喘吁吁。塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛充滿喜悅。克里斯把行李掉在左腳旁，踢到一邊去，接著往前跨一步，雙手主動伸出。這樣也許很尷尬，也許很奇怪。一點也不。

塞巴斯蒂安投入他的臂彎，彷彿他們早已習慣如此，在熙來攘往的機場內擁抱彼此，就像那天晚上那樣擁抱彼此，像是他們本該如此擁抱彼此，直到永遠。

塞巴斯蒂安較他瘦削，也比矮他一寸，但完美嵌在他身上，既不脆弱，也沒猶豫。溫暖、堅強、實在、真切。他的另一半。

「你。」他說道，雀躍萬分。那股情緒畢竟有點像焦慮症發作，但卻是純粹的震驚和的美好的愛戀。「你——等等，我試過打電話給你——我以為——」

「嗯。」塞巴斯蒂安的手臂還過他的腰，安全又驕傲。那個表情很適合他。俏皮活潑的得意。當然，任何表情在他身上都很好看。

克里斯或有偏頗，但無論如何，那是事實。

「是啊。我在安檢站替一個警衛簽名。她是《童話鎮》的粉絲。我如果接電話，可能會讓她不高興。而且我也會回電的，可是你已經在這裡了。」

「你是怎麼過來的。」克里斯輕聲地說，手指捋過塞巴斯蒂安的頭髮，撫摸他的後頸。他無法好好待著，他需要觸碰他全身上下。「你太棒了，怎麼——」

「我買了往秘魯的頭等賶機票。可以退票。」克里斯的指尖停留在他的太陽穴，手掌捧著他的臉頰。塞巴斯蒂安把頭側向一邊。「我可能來到錯誤的登機門。或是正確的。」

「⋯⋯秘魯有什麼？」

「Machu Picchu。巧克力。咖啡。聽起來蠻誘人的。我可能——」

「不要說話。」克里斯說著，把他拉得更近，一隻手霸道地放在他的後腰，這個舉動讓塞巴斯蒂安笑了。「帶我一起去秘魯。我真他媽的想你，我愛你。」

「克里斯。」塞巴斯蒂安悄聲說道。「我好愛好愛你。 _Foarte, the iubesc_ ，直到永遠。」

他們同時往前傾，塞巴斯蒂安雙唇微啟。克里斯必須吻他，非得吻他，非得馬上知道那雙唇在他唇間的感覺——

他也隱約知道他們許久未見。最後一次見面是塞巴斯蒂安受傷那一次，塞巴斯蒂安未必希望他們的初吻是在繁忙喧囂的機場內，在眾目睽睽之下——

塞巴斯蒂安縮短最後一毫米的距離，吻了上去。毫無猶豫。

這是初吻。這是真正的初吻。全宇宙絕無僅有。

塞巴斯蒂安的嘴巴帶著黑咖啡和護唇膏還有繾綣霧氣和喜悅的味道，和克里斯想像中的一樣甜蜜性感。只是想像無法媲美真實體驗。塞巴斯蒂安接吻的方式彷彿克里斯是他的世界裡唯一重要的一環。他將全神投入於克里斯在他唇間的存在，肌膚最敏感的原子，克里斯在舌尖的挑逗下不經意地發出一聲嗚咽。

塞巴斯蒂安笑了。克里斯感覺得到。他加強力道，回應對方的吻。那個笑容如今只有他可以親吻。而且，如果塞巴斯蒂安順從地依偎在他的臂彎裡，顫抖著迎接更近一步的佔有和探索，可為顯示跡象的話，那樣的力道相當被贊同。

因為他可以，他把手指探進塞巴斯蒂安的髮梢纏繞，把他拉得更近，輕噬那美好的下唇。塞巴斯蒂安發出一聲輕呼，弓起髖骨，貪婪地貼住克里斯，顯然在慾望翻騰之際絲毫不懂害羞。克里斯很是贊成。

他隱隱聽見周圍有鼓掌。機場內的乘客拍手鼓掌。還有一、兩個人吹口哨。克里斯對他們置之不理——塞巴斯蒂安開始臉紅，卻沒停止回吻——嘴唇沿著他的顎線、喉嚨、圍巾邊緣的柔軟肌膚一路吻著。塞巴斯蒂安發出一聲絕美的渴求嗚咽，把頭往提供支持的柱子靠，一條腿偷偷纏繞克里斯的腿。

他的身後傳來一個尷尬的清喉嚨的聲音。一隻手拍了拍他的肩膀。克里斯心不甘情不願地轉身瞪視。塞巴斯蒂安隨意地靠在柱子上，表情恍惚，寫滿情慾。太不公平了。那雙大眼睛因慾望顯得柔和迷濛，才被吻過的那雙唇濕潤光亮，他怎麼可能在此時此刻停下來呢？

拍他肩膀的人是塞巴斯蒂安的警衛。她不情願地指出他們大概不應該在機場航站演出完整的床戲。很不幸，這倒是千真萬確。

克里斯嘆了一口氣，替他們兩人道歉，因為塞巴斯蒂安顯然還無法說話。他在內心暗暗得意塞巴斯蒂安還無法開口說話，而且繼續以充滿慾望的眼睛凝視著他，然後思忖他們是否可以找一間無人的男廁，因為那雙眼睛實在太過分了。

警衛離開了。還有幾個樂觀的乘客駐足觀賞，以防又有新的表演。塞巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼睛。兩次。「 _Dumnezeule, iubi, că a fost incredibil._ 」

「⋯⋯剛剛還不錯，對吧！」

「喔，是的⋯⋯很好⋯⋯再一次？」

「我覺得我們會被趕出拉瓜迪亞。我從來沒被趕出機場過。可能早該這樣了。」但他其實並不會被趕出去。他畢竟還得搭另一趟航班，不能讓海洋另一端的人失望。而且塞巴斯蒂安也不能帶著一副剛剛經歷一生中最棒的性愛的表情回去探望家人。

那個可能失敗了。他的手指劃過他剛剛在那優雅的脖子上留下的粉紅印子。他的。因為塞巴斯蒂安想要如此。一股專屬於他的驕傲還有歎為觀止在他的心中盤結，讓他忘了呼吸，充滿憐愛。「我愛你。」

「我也愛你。我喜歡你吻我。你那樣碰我，那裡⋯⋯」一陣顫抖，一個呼吸。如此反應，只因克里斯指尖的碰觸。不可思議。絕對是。

克里斯把手停留在他的後脖子。塞巴斯蒂安小聲地說：「我喜歡感覺你。」

「希望如此。」這句話換來無與倫比的燦爛笑容。「那麼。五個小時⋯⋯」

「其實是四個半小時。你得準時登機。我不確定自己可以動。我從來沒那樣被吻——我愛你。」

「我覺得我喜歡你在我吻你的時候忘記英文。你剛剛說什麼？」

「我⋯⋯不記得了。」塞巴斯蒂安輕笑道，語氣帶著溫柔和驚訝。「我曾經夢見過這個。和你接吻。還有更多。我從沒想過⋯⋯」

「你是不是——你在哭，喔，幹，對不起，過來，我真的那麼糟嗎？對不起，我可以再試一次——」他是開玩笑的成分居多——這是他一生中最棒的吻——可是他的心揪了一下，溫柔又無助。他用拇指撫過塞巴斯蒂安的臉頰，收藏淚水。「你還好嗎？」

「我覺得很棒。」塞巴斯蒂安搖搖頭，笑了出來，一隻手抖開晶瑩水珠。「你好棒。我想要相信這一切。」

「那就相信。」克里斯說著，又迅速湊前吻他。若不是舌尖微微一舔，齒間輕輕一咬，那幾乎是純潔的親吻。「我愛你。我要你。我可以請你喝機場貴得離譜的咖啡還是什麼嗎？第一次約會？」

「第一次約會⋯⋯」塞巴斯蒂安將手指纏繞他的指尖。「好。我想你可以。」

他們最後來到一家毫不起眼的咖啡館。一般的三明治，普通的咖啡，客人擾攘。塞巴斯蒂安同情地看著自己的咖啡，接著把糖罐裡的糖倒入一半。克里斯看得著迷。「你在家裡不會這樣。」

「我在家的時候想要清醒過來。這⋯⋯這和快樂有關。和我想要什麼有關。」

「你想要把全宇宙的糖都倒進咖啡裡。我愛你。」

「這是我要的。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，明眸清澈。「我要你。我愛你。我也可能愛巧克力，你明白的。」

「我替你買了這個。」克里斯說著，將提拉米蘇布朗尼往他的方向推去。塞巴斯蒂安思考了一下，把布郎尼整整齊齊的切成一半，隨即把那份甜膩從優雅的手指舔乾淨。克里斯吞了吞口水，悄悄把屬於他的那半塊也推過去。

塞巴斯蒂安看了一看那半塊布朗尼，然後小聲地說：「我在電話裡說的⋯⋯ _inima mea its apartine_ 。」

「你說你會告訴我的。」

「是啊。我說⋯⋯我心屬於你。真的屬於你。」他看了一眼最後一口的布朗尼，一邊的嘴角牽起一個微笑。「而且不是因為這個。」

「你為我買了去秘魯的機票。」克里斯說著，伸手握住他沾了巧克力的手，毫不在意。「你在這裡。你總是在我的身邊。一直都是。我也會在你的身邊。直到永遠。呃。我四個小時後得去威尼斯。可是我在這裡。」

「我知道。」塞巴斯蒂安悄聲說道。「我知道。」

「那我現在要再吻你一次。」

塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛亮了起來。藍綠色的海水深處波光粼粼。「好啊。」然後大笑道：「克里斯？」

「我想要吻你。幹嘛？」

「我可能要修改一下你的禮物⋯⋯新的旋律⋯⋯一個新的樂章，因為這個⋯⋯可是我想說⋯⋯雖然晚了一天，可是我可以當面說⋯⋯生日快樂。」

「⋯⋯新的樂章。」克里斯意有所指地說。塞巴斯蒂安默默無語，開始哈哈大笑，那麼開朗美妙，引來旁人側目。桌子底下，他們的腳碰在一起，相互輕拍。「而且是最棒的生日。最最棒的。我有你。」


	7. 新的開始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好多床戲。真的。好、多、床、戲。當然，其中還有一些感情戲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拍謝拍謝，拖到現在才更新。誠如之前所說，我都已經翻完了，卻遲遲沒有編輯。床戲很難啊！不盡完美之處，請讓我知道。如果有人在看的話。

_六個月前：克里斯_

「誒。」克里斯說。他們坐進了飯店內酒吧的隔間座位，對面是同劇組的演員。他感覺到自己紅了臉，再次感到尷尬、笨拙。可是他已經等了很久。太久了。他很確定這件事。他這輩子從未如此確定過，可是。笨拙。

「誒。」塞巴斯蒂安重複道，目光閃閃，往前向他傾靠，動作雖低調，卻顯而易見。克里斯馬上明白自己長久以來都是個笨蛋，因為塞巴斯蒂安一直都靠向他的溫暖，那是藍綠色眼睛感到舒服的方式。克里斯早該在他們見面的第一天就親吻他，一直親吻他。

他將一隻手臂環住優雅的肩膀。塞巴斯蒂安並未如過去那般閃躲，只是安穩地靠著他。來自異國，謹慎小心的野貓找到了家，收起了爪子。克里斯親了親他的眉毛，塞巴斯蒂安微笑。如此自然，毫不尷尬。

隔著桌子，安東尼・麥凱嘆道：「兩位，你們乾脆去開房。」

山姆・傑克遜回擊：「嘿，你們如果想驕傲出櫃，千萬別客氣。這位可是第一個 LGBT 美國隊長。」

「是是。」安東尼說道。「可是今天才 _第一天_ 。我原本以為在餐廳的桌上子上表演床戲要一個星期後才會發生。」

雖未加入話題，塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛閃爍著光芒。克里斯又更用力地捏了捏他的肩膀。他可以代表他們倆發言。至少，他可以代表他們倆發言，直到塞巴斯蒂安終於覺得自己是團隊的一份子，會張著無辜大眼，以看似無害的雙關語讓眾人措手不及。

「太遲了。」他說道。「我們昨天就到了，而且兄弟，你在片場的休息室沒鎖門。」

安東尼臉上的表情簡直無價。山姆鼓掌稱好。塞巴斯蒂安靠在克里斯的肩膀上大笑。史嘉蕾只是宣佈道：「你如果在我最喜歡的椅子上搞，你就死定了，埃文斯。」說的時候面無表情，恰如其分屬於黑寡婦，然後大方地請了他們一回酒。

好萊塢的夜晚，酒吧洋溢著歡迎之意。木頭嵌板，觥籌交錯，還有同事情誼，就連隔間座位都想敞開雙臂包圍他們。這是一家歷史悠久的飯店，數十年來接待過無數演員，經過翻新後仍不掩其歷史意義。漫威很樂意在電影開拍前讓他們在此住宿，反店亦很高興迎接他們，連燭光都洋溢雀躍之情。

克里斯停頓一下，在光線下凝視塞巴斯蒂安的肌膚。溫暖光芒描繪線條，鍍上一層黃金。塞巴斯蒂安喝了一口馬丁尼，把酒杯放下，吞嚥。克里斯注視著他喉間的動作。

他們並不是昨天抵達的。除了克里斯。由於航班延誤及不合節令的暴風雨，塞巴斯蒂安是今天上午才到的。第一次的製作會議，他晚了十分鐘才匆匆跑進來，用了三種語言道歉。最後兩英里的路，他真是跑過來的，把電影公司派去的車子和司機丟在壅塞停滯的車陣中。司機打了電話通知他們，每個人都表示理解，塞巴斯蒂安還是帶著不開心的大眼睛，在最後一張椅子上坐了下來，整個會議保持低調，只在被提問的時候才開口，沒有笑容。

克里斯很想抱住他。他試圖從桌子的一頭用眼神傳遞那股力量。他覺得應該會有所幫助，或許吧，一點點。中午休息放飯，準備第一次對稿，他終於把手放在那雙肩膀上——較他記憶中還要壯碩，塞巴斯蒂安都在健身，而那股感覺直竄克里斯的下腹，停留不走——想要把一些緊繃的情緒揉捏散開。

他們回到會議室，發現有人重新安排了座位，讓塞巴斯蒂安坐在他身邊，碰巧也在其中一個製作人旁邊。他們兩人看了桌子一眼，在接下來兩個小時內，克里斯在那張光亮的桌子底下握住那隻慌亂的手，而身邊的塞巴斯蒂安則展現演技的小奇蹟，演出巴奇・巴恩斯，還有他自己。高大男子的大腿湧入他的空間，也沒有畏縮。

羅素兄弟會後向他們走去，上下打量他們——克里斯仍握著塞巴斯蒂安的手——嘆道：「你們兩個就不能緩一緩嗎？」

「不行。」直接了當。無庸置疑。千真萬確。

塞巴斯蒂安也說了不行，聲音更輕柔但同樣真實。克里斯為此還捏了捏他的手。

外頭流傳了一些照片。網際網絡、八卦網站，沸沸揚揚。他們在機場。他們急切又熱情的擁吻。他們坐在咖啡館共享甜點。私密片段全公開給世人。

由於圍觀人群過於激動，沒有人拍到任何影片，而且大部分照片的畫面不甚清晰。克里斯的公關建議他們大可否認一切。克里斯在電話裡說：「妳瘋了嗎？他是我生命中最棒的事，不行！」她接著告訴克里斯他是他自己最大的敵人然後掛上電話。他立刻打電話給塞巴斯蒂安。對方變得異常沈默，問克里斯是否聽過關於他的傳言，關於不知名的同性一夜風流和藥物濫用和荒淫的夜店生活。不是真的。或者百分之九十不是真的。塞巴斯蒂安承認了最後一個，口音帶著驚恐的顫抖，悅耳的抑揚頓挫四分五裂。克里斯當時立刻說：我不管。

他真的是那個意思。永遠都是。

有些事情是重要的。就是這麼回事。

所以我們決定了，塞巴斯蒂安如是說。隔著威尼斯和紐約的距離，聲音聽來蒼涼。遺失在暴風雨中的和諧。我們決定這麼做了。

克里斯如是回答，如果你想要的話。然後全心全意祈禱答案是好。用任何語言回答都可以。

他可以等，如果這是塞巴斯蒂安的要求。他願意等。如果這樣會讓塞巴斯蒂安覺得安全，他會守著這個秘密。他絕對不會有所怨懟。

好長一段沈默。一個心跳。兩個。然後塞巴斯蒂安說：那我們就決定這麼做了。現在。

他們沒發出任何正式宣言。這是他們的事，與人無關。他們根本懶得否認。而且出乎意料的，那一點也不重要。那些照片流傳了一陣子，又從大眾眼裡消失。網路上有些人支持，有些人憤怒嘲諷，但不足以造成傷害。漫威也打了電話給他們，保證無論如何都不會解約。

那才是最重要的。因沈醉狂喜而忘情的克里斯——他得以親吻塞巴斯蒂安，他才不管誰知道——突然清醒過來。他自己本身或不介意在不久的將來從幕前轉到幕後，擔任導演、當製作人，但是塞巴斯蒂安卻尚未取得同樣的事業成績，他說不定跟克里斯一樣，現在才了解事情所可能產生的後果。

但漫威和他們同一陣線。他們跟塞巴斯蒂安簽下了數量驚人的片約，比克里斯自己的還要多。克里斯不確定那到底是什麼意思，但是塞巴斯蒂安打電話給他，留下了不完全是英語的留言，震驚程度可見一班。

塞巴斯蒂安後來又打電話給他，克里斯接了起來，兩人歷經了克里斯生命中最棒的性愛。雖然他很清楚理論上來說，沒有接吻的電話性愛不應該有這麼高的排名。

塞巴斯蒂安的聲音。就是妙不可言。他願意大方承認。

羅素兄弟對他們翻了個白眼，要求他們在片場保持專業態度便離開了。塞巴斯蒂安抬起頭看克里斯——也不用抬太高，他們身高只差一寸，卻又不知為何相當重要，讓克里斯覺得冷熱交錯，一股無法克制的衝動，想要將那雙水汪汪的眼睛推到最靠近的牆上——微笑。

安東尼晃了過來，把他們叫去酒吧。他們便去了，因為好的同組演員會這麼做。保持專業啊。

如今他們在這裡。他自己一隻手臂搭在塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀上，燭光映著金黃色的肌膚，塞巴斯蒂安輕而易舉地干掉一杯馬丁尼，山姆・傑克遜對他的酒量拍手叫好。

塞巴斯蒂安剛剛好很放鬆，或有點茫，向對方的讚美說「謝謝」。克里斯的手略略掃過他的頭髮，長度剛好可以讓手指纏繞輕扯。「你好棒。」  
「哇靠。」安東尼說道。「他們現在要耍浪漫了。」然後又買了一輪酒。漫威家庭，和睦共處。

克里斯還是選擇喝啤酒，他沒要喝醉的打算。因為塞巴斯蒂安的頭髮在他指間的觸感，還有塞巴斯蒂安潮紅的後頸在他的手掌下散發的熱度。他無法停止觸摸。他懷疑自己永遠都無法停止觸摸。

塞巴斯蒂安今晚的馬丁尼口味有些奢侈、縱容。巧克力酒加上冬季伏特加和黑加侖的甜度。克里斯吻他的時候，那雙誘人的唇嚐起來像果香、冬雪和冰可可，浪漫又夢幻。而塞巴斯蒂安融入他的懷抱，拋下矜持，只剩純粹無掛的慾望。

好。上樓。現在。突然間，世上再沒比這更重要的事了。他全身上下流動著慾望，心迷意亂，綴著塞巴斯蒂安唇間的滋味。數個月的節制，數個月的電話性愛，憑藉機場那個激情熱吻的記憶支撐他們，既美好又糟糕，因為他的末梢神經深知他們到底少了什麼——

塞巴斯蒂安發出一個輕輕的，充滿渴求的聲音。他抬眼望著他，嘴唇濕潤。克里斯不假思索，一隻手握住他的手腕，捏了一下。「我的房間？」  
塞巴斯蒂安無聲地點點頭，目光熠熠生輝。

他們從座位溜了出來，往電梯跑去。兩人手牽著手，開懷大笑，像是翹課的小孩。安東尼剛好抬頭向他們揮手道別，然後把塞巴斯蒂安剩餘的馬丁尼一飲而盡，笑容得意。克里斯也向他揮手。全世界輕盈飄飄，興高采烈。

上到十二樓，他們已經在電梯裡交纏在一起，兩雙手忙著拉出襯衫下擺，扯開褲帶。經過兩道門，來到克里斯的房間，經過一陣忙亂翻找，終於掏出鑰匙。兩人進門的時候彼此互絆，好不容易一起倒臥在床上。克里斯盡量讓自己先着床，避免塞巴斯蒂安被自己的體重壓到。塞巴斯蒂安顯然靈活得足以在最後一分鐘將兩人翻轉過來，克里斯最後還是倒在他身上。

「對不起！」

「沒事，我喜歡感覺你⋯⋯」一條修長的腿繞著克里斯的臀部。「我一直很想感覺你。我一直很想要你⋯⋯」海洋般的眼睛閃耀晶瑩，羞赧但平穩。「直到永遠。」

「我也是。」克里斯悄聲地說，感覺那些字句竄流體內，還有塞巴斯蒂安全身。他們躺在那裡，貼在一起，克里斯又再度吻他，全心全意將這個信念灌入這個親吻中。

他坐起來，剛好可以脫掉襯衫。塞巴斯蒂安也坐了起來，左右擺動脫去身上柔軟貼身的汗衫。克里斯停下來注視，大方欣賞。修長的腿，纖細的腰，無拘無束的優雅，卻又強而有力。塞巴斯蒂安都有在健身。克里斯想要吻遍每一寸線條精壯的肌肉。

塞巴斯蒂安用腳蹭了他一下。「褲子。」

「你的還是我的？」

「兩個都是！」

「喔，好，不耐煩喔。看得出來是誰在主導⋯⋯」他掙扎著把牛仔褲脫下，卻因為忘了脫鞋子而在腳踝卡住，最後才好不容易從難以馴服的衣物脫身。他發現塞巴斯蒂安正以捉摸不透的表情看著他，手指在緊身牛仔褲的拉鍊徘徊。

「怎麼了？」克里斯說。他站在那裡，身上只剩一條四角褲，突然想到。「是不是有什麼——你不想要嗎？是不是太快了？我是不是——」

「不！不是的，我要你，我發誓。」塞巴斯蒂安撥弄拉鍊，拉了下來——相當明顯的勃起因紓解往上壓——卻沒有脫掉牛仔褲。「我只是⋯⋯克里斯，你有沒有⋯⋯你知道我曾經⋯⋯跟別人，男人，我的意思是⋯⋯你有沒有⋯⋯」

「天啊。」克里斯說。「你是不是想問我是不是第一次跟男人一起？」

「⋯⋯你是嗎？」

「呃。」一定有個不會破壞氣氛的答案。在某處。「我⋯⋯當時十五歲，很好奇，而且⋯⋯」

「喔，mama dracului，你是。」

「我不是！那時候有⋯⋯用手。還是其它東西。大部分是用手。我知道我想要！我愛你！」

「不，我知道，我知道你想要⋯⋯」塞巴斯蒂安猶豫了一下，牙齒咬著下嘴唇。「你會不會⋯⋯在意？我曾經——我做過的事？」

克里斯在他身邊坐下，伸出一隻手覆蓋在那隻心事重重的手，拇指來回在手腕上搓揉。「不會。」

「⋯⋯不會？就——不會？」

「這個嘛。」克里斯坦白指出：「如果我們其中一個知道我們在幹嘛，那會很有幫助。」塞巴斯蒂安的笑容再度浮現，燦爛如星。「這我可以處理。」

「我喜歡由你處理這個想法。」

「我喜歡處理你的這個想法。麻煩你站起來。」

「所以是由你主導囉。」

「總要我們其中一個來。」塞巴斯蒂安從床上滑下來，動作流暢。「可是我要你幹我。」

雖然依指示兩腳牢牢站好，克里斯還是差點摔倒。

塞巴斯蒂安咧嘴而笑。他跪了下來，兩隻拇指勾住克里斯四角褲的褲腰，一把拉了下來。他舔了舔嘴唇。迫不急待。

「我的天。」克里斯低頭說道。塞巴斯蒂安抬起頭，淺色的眼睛閃著期待、喜悅和滿足的光芒。克里斯的陰莖跳了一下，與他的嘴巴僅數寸距離，充滿渴望。

「 Te iubesc. 」塞巴斯蒂安低喃道，然後傾身往前，把他含住。緩慢，甜蜜，勇往直前。灼熱，嫻熟的嘴唇，有天賦的舌頭細細撫過每一寸。

克里斯呻吟了一聲。情不自禁。眼冒金星。

塞巴斯蒂安微笑著，透過低垂的睫毛抬眼一看，嘴裡含著克里斯的陰莖。

克里斯倒抽一口氣，雙腳顫抖，感覺高潮即將到來的陣陣顫動。他的指甲戳入自己的手掌。控制一下。老天爺，拜託，控制一下。

塞巴斯蒂安的舌頭掃過他的前端，舔光每一滴前液，又是吸吮又是捋動，一隻手輕輕地握住他的根部。另一隻手則挑逗繃緊，渴望釋放的陰囊。那隻手往下探，往後輕壓。克里斯嗚咽了一聲。他如果說得出一句話，他會祈禱擁有更多自制力。

他確實說得出一句。也許兩句。「你⋯⋯天啊⋯⋯好棒，幹，幹——不要，等一下，你——你說你要——」

淫穢地啵了一聲，塞巴斯蒂安的嘴巴離開他的陰莖。滿意的嘴唇，粘膩又迷醉，勾成一個微笑。「我要啊。你有什麼東西嗎？」

「⋯⋯什麼？」

「潤滑液，iubi。雖然看你這樣忘記怎麼說話很可愛。」

「剛剛⋯⋯那是⋯⋯親愛的？你剛剛那樣叫我。還有。呃。其實——」他有。他有帶來，想著，也許。也許。

「是啊。你介意嗎？」

「不，我，呃，行李箱，等一下——」他用跑的。看起來大概很可笑，全身赤裸，帶著勃起在自己的飯店房間內跑來跑去。可是塞巴斯蒂安欣賞的目光帶著毫不掩飾的慾望，所以他根本不用擔心。

他衝回到床上。塞巴斯蒂安也跳了上去，牛仔褲已解開，卻未脫除。克里斯頓了一下。「你確——」

「我想讓你來。」

「喔。喔。」他從沒替另一個男人脫衣服，不是這樣——在婚禮上替喝醉的朋友脫掉租借來的西裝不算——但低頭看著躺在白淨的床單和澎軟的枕頭之間，宛如一個放縱的交際花的塞巴斯蒂安，他感覺一股慾望在腹部深處騷動。

他的雙手滑進丹寧布料，小心謹慎。塞巴斯蒂安對他挑起一道眉毛。「如果可以的話，全部。」

喔。內褲也要。想當然爾，是低腰的名牌短內褲。塞巴斯蒂安喜歡舒適的料子和時尚的剪裁，他不應該感到訝異，但卻又多少有一點，因為盡管經歷了寥寥幾晚的電話性愛，克里斯從未好好看過，也從沒思考過其他男人的內褲選擇。

他也許應該多注意衣著打扮。他向來都只穿標準的四角褲。海軍藍。塞巴斯蒂安也許在猜想克里斯為什麼不在乎，為什麼不為他打扮，而且——

「你在想什麼？」

「呃。沒有。」

「沒有讓你看起來很嚴肅，iubi。」

「你愛我。」

「沒錯？」

「而且⋯⋯我愛你。你知道的，對不對？我是說⋯⋯我很抱歉我沒想過內褲的事。」

塞巴斯蒂安對他注視了一分鐘，嘴巴張開又闔上，又張開一次。他搖搖頭。「我連猜測的打算也沒有。是的，我愛你。我對你的內褲唯一的意見是它們有沒有在地板上。但是，你偶爾可以叫我穿黑色蕾絲的內褲——」

「什麼？」

「——可是現在我想要 _那個_ 在我的身體裡，如果你不介意的話。」

「蕾絲？」

塞巴斯蒂安停止說話，閉上眼睛。「假裝你沒聽見。我可能有些醉了。」

「我想知道更多關於你的黑色蕾絲。」可是要稍晚一些。他傾前要一個親吻。「有多醉，到底？」

「喔。沒很醉。其實，只喝了兩杯。我想要一個藉口。我非常清醒，知道我們在做什麼。你不是嗎？本來在幹嘛？」

「你其實一點也不害羞可愛，是不是⋯⋯」他的雙手抓住牛仔褲，往下一拉。塞巴斯蒂安配合地抬起髖骨。然後全身赤裸，一片金黃肌膚，修長雙腿，緊實肌肉。還有慾望。

克里斯注視著。吞嚥了一下。又吞嚥一次。

他沒什麼可做比較，但他很肯定塞巴斯蒂安全身上下都迷人。

「啊⋯⋯」更多輕咬嘴唇的動作。克里斯已經弄明白這是拖延戰術。當那些話語不願意形成。當那些話語太困難或痛苦。「我是不是⋯⋯這是不是⋯⋯如果你不要我的話，現在就告訴我，因為——」

「你瘋了嗎？」克里斯說著，傾身又一個親吻。他的手在最靠近的大腿上拖滑，聽見因此產生的輕呼。他於是握住塞巴斯蒂安的陰莖，因為，嗯，他真的，真的很想這麼做。

塞巴斯蒂安的顴骨立刻往上搖動，往他的手裡推捋。「Da--」

「喔，你喜歡這樣？還是這樣？」他進行不同嘗試，各種角度、速度、動作。他知道他喜歡什麼。他學得很快，一直都是。他記住所有換來呻吟、哭喊和喘息的特殊手勢、撫摸和握法，直到躺在床上塞巴斯蒂安在他的身下扭動、顫抖、語無倫次，呼喊他的名字。

克里斯做了一個深呼吸，彎下身輕舔已經漲紅的前端。塞巴斯蒂安呻吟了一聲，全然耽溺於慾望之中，令人目眩神迷。

他又更堅定地重複了一次。這次聽見一連串以羅馬尼亞語說的咒罵，然後：「停——等一下——不要，停一下，除非你要我——」

「真的？」總有一天，他的技術會好到足以回饋塞巴斯蒂安嫻熟的嘴巴，但還不是時候，他於是在張開的大腿上留下一個親吻。塞巴斯蒂安的陰莖因為渴望的濕潤，早已經滴著慾望。他在舌尖上嚐得到。任何東西都無法比擬。不錯。

他低喃道：「我可以多練習一下。」塞巴斯蒂安哼唧了一聲，兩腿張得更開。「克里斯——拜託。」

「我以為是你在主導。」

「我寧可是你——」

「真的？」

「我不曉得，你可不可以幹我了，拜託，la naiba，să-mi fut，拜託——」

「你的確那樣說。我想喜歡你這個樣子，告訴我所有一切⋯⋯」他的手沿著塞巴斯蒂安陰莖的長度摩擦，就一次而已。塞巴斯蒂安顫抖著用嘴型說了一次拜託，祈求著。

克里斯並不完全確定這些字彙打哪兒來，但它們似乎存在著，那樣的反應著實是無可比擬的美妙。他大膽地說：「我喜歡聽你說拜託。」塞巴斯蒂安倒抽一口氣，性器在他的手裡跳了一下，陣陣渴求，細細搏動。「好——」

好。就是這樣。他抓了潤滑液，卻終得面對從未做過這件事的困擾。「呃。」

「喔⋯⋯」塞巴斯蒂安對他眨了眨眼睛，目光迷濛著慾望。「好⋯⋯我可以，如果你要的話⋯⋯」

對這個想法無言以對，克里斯遞上潤滑液。塞巴斯蒂安輕嘆一聲，將手指滑入大腿之間，往後探進，撫摸緊緻的粉紅肌肉。克里斯非常肯定房裡太熱了。他的肺裡一絲空氣不剩。看著塞巴斯蒂安用沾了潤滑液的手指熟練地替自己擴張，他全身的血液全都往一處竄。

他無法只是旁觀。他無法。「我可以⋯⋯幫忙嗎？」

這句話換來了最美好的笑容，陽光直射他的心臟，駐足不走。「Da. 用手指，謝謝你。兩根。」

「這裡？」

「對⋯⋯喔⋯⋯多一點⋯⋯喔，那裡， _那個_ ——」

那個顯然讓塞巴斯蒂安無法言語，全身顫抖，話說一半的嘴巴張著，全身弓起。克里斯很喜歡這樣的成果，喜歡重複一次。塞巴斯蒂安差點兒尖叫出來。

「你——你——拜託，你說你喜歡——我求你，iubi，拜託——」

「我的確很喜歡。」克里斯小聲說道，既讚嘆又興奮，由衷覺得一陣快感。「我想我真的很喜歡，嗯，好，所以——你要我幹你，那再問一次——」

塞巴斯蒂安哼唧一聲，想要把臀部往克里斯的手指推得更深。對這件事，對塞巴斯蒂安完全掌握的克里斯把手指抽回，挑逗，勾引。塞巴斯蒂安瞪大眼睛看著他，目光驚恐，全身潮紅，即將瓦解。「求你幹我。克里斯，求你。」

他無法克制，他得再次親吻那性感的嘴巴，佔據擁有，吐入氣息。「好。」

他把手指退出來——沾滿了潤滑液，誰管啊，他們可以多要一些床單，這個世界太不可思議了，塞巴斯蒂安太不可思議了，和塞巴斯蒂安一起的性愛太不可思議了——跪在張開的大腿之間，那雙修長的腿猶如自願奉獻的禮物展示著。他將兩人對齊，慢慢往前。

他第一次推進的時候，塞巴斯蒂安發出一個細細的聲音。克里斯停了下來。「你是不是——」

「沒事——da——好，繼續，我——你很——單字——大，如此而已——喔⋯⋯」

「天啊。」克里斯說道。他用手肘撐著自已，把頭髮從塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛掃開。「我好愛你。」

塞巴斯蒂安微笑，轉過頭剛好可以親吻他的手腕。「我愛你。現在可以動了。拜託。」

「既然你都說了。」說著，克里斯開始動起來。

剛開始，他的動作小心翼翼，溫柔體帖——大，塞巴斯蒂安是這麼說的，而且他知道自己很強壯，他只是不確定——但塞巴斯蒂安開始用羅馬尼亞語對他詛咒，把一條腿放在他的臀部，用力將他們拉得更近。克里斯收到訊息。塞巴斯蒂安可以應付的。那麼，就更用力吧。再次找到那一處，聽見氣吁吁地小聲尖叫。

他們一起擺動，髖部互相碰擊，溼黏的肌膚，急促的呼吸，眩暈的狂喜。一顆枕頭從床上掉下去，克里斯哈哈大笑，塞巴斯蒂安也以大笑回應，激動又狂喜，然後用雙手抱住克里斯的肩膀，緊抓不放。克里斯找到節奏，持續下去，直搗最深處的那個地方，一次又一次。他快到了，即將高潮，但他不會，除非他可以先讓塞巴斯蒂安——

他身下的塞巴斯蒂安身體僵直，眼睛睜大，嘴唇張開，全身顫抖。克里斯用僅剩的一點理智去想別的事情。他在他們之間伸入一隻厚實又灼熱的手，握住塞巴斯蒂安的陰莖。他感覺到塞巴斯蒂安的高潮。無處不在。那個身體緊緊掐住他，陣陣高潮在他手中飛濺。

那股感覺，還有那雙銷魂的眼睛，也把他推向邊緣。他甚至沒動就射了出來，天旋地轉的愉悅如澎湃海浪。他，在塞巴斯蒂安的身體裡。

過了半晌，他才想起如何思考和呼吸還有行動。精疲力竭的塞巴斯蒂安在他的身下躺著，胸部上下起伏，腿仍勾在他的腰際。克里斯吻了吻他的脖子，喜悅、疲倦又深情。「親愛的？」

「Da…secundă, te rog, iubi…」

「好，用法語說的話，我可能聽得懂一些。剛剛⋯⋯剛剛⋯⋯還不錯，對嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安咧嘴而笑。「非常好。我剛剛是說⋯⋯請給我一秒鐘，親愛的⋯⋯我覺得很棒。你好棒。沒錯。」

「你好美。好，可以。可是⋯⋯我應該，呃⋯⋯」他在移動位置的時候感覺得到自己。溼滑。癱軟。出人意料的親密。很好。「⋯⋯清理一下？」

一個點頭示意，他於是抽出——

聽見咬著牙的嘶聲，他愣了一下。「你還好嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「聽起來很沒說服力。」他的心臟即將從胸口跳出來。房裡溫度驟降，不再安全。「告訴我，拜託。」

「我沒事。」塞巴斯蒂安在他身下扭了扭，宛如一隻饜足的貓咪。「有點酸痛。已經⋯⋯好一陣子了。而且你好大。我喜歡。」

「酸痛？」他找來水和面紙，盡量將他們倆整理乾淨，盡量對塞巴斯蒂安溫柔小心。剛碰到溫水的時候，塞巴斯蒂安顫了一下，隨即對他的處理放鬆下來。克里斯還是懂得要檢查一下，看來沒有受傷，也沒有任何讓人心驚的紅色傷痕。他相信如果不舒服的話，那雙淺色眼眸會告訴他的。但他只看見被撐開的粉紅，被操幹的滿足。塞巴斯蒂安嘆了一口氣，伸展身體，四肢佔去超大床的十分之九。

「嗯。」克里斯說著，把面紙扔到一旁，在他身邊坐下，一隻手在他光滑的背上摩娑，記住每個蜿蜒起伏。「還醒著嗎？。你可以睡一下。如果你要的話。」他也累了，卻是一種飄飄然、洋溢著幸福的累，彷彿他可以一跳躍過高樓大廈，或在星空下起舞。和塞巴斯蒂安的性愛。太神奇了。

塞巴斯蒂安翻過身，用一隻昏昏欲睡，傲慢的手朝他揮了揮。「過來。抱我。謝謝。」

「我愛你。」

「愛你。直到永願。」

「直到永遠。」克里斯同意道，握住他的手，翻過來親吻他的手掌，他的手腕，前臂內側柔嫩的肌膚。「永遠。」

在房間另一角，並未完全被他拉上的窗簾有一道細縫。群星見證，透過空隙閃爍喜悅。

 

_六個月前：塞巴斯蒂安_

「我搭飛機會緊張。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。他躺在床上，四肢展開，肌肉化成恬靜無瀾的水。他正在觀察克里斯的身體，肌肉的屈伸收縮，白皙的肌膚，流暢的刺青墨跡。他看見五個，並用嘴唇、舌頭和指尖品嚐過。他想問問它們的故事，問問其中一隻手臂上那個金牛星座符號的刺青——克里斯並不是金牛座——還有另一隻手臂上那個俐落優美的漢字，還有那個在肋骨上永被留念的名字（顯然是一個曾經且永遠重要的人）。現在不是時候，但總會有的，會有時間去了解那些故事。他深信不疑。

克里斯的大手從大腿到髖骨到腰間來回撫摸，像是試圖記住每一寸肌膚。那隻手停下動作，讓那些話沈澱心中。塞巴斯蒂安不確定他是驚訝或理解，或兩者皆是。

撫摸繼續，克里斯的手指為剛剛的中斷道歉，塞巴斯蒂安慵懶地補充道：「不是，喔，恐懼症之類的。我不怕飛行。我只是可能會在起飛和降落的時候捏壞你的手⋯⋯就一下下而已⋯⋯幹嘛？」

克里斯俯身吻了吻他的肚子，剛好在肚臍下方，然後待在那裡，抬頭看著他，快樂又親暱。「你剛剛說我會握你的手。」

「喔⋯⋯這個⋯⋯你不會嗎？」他的本意是俏皮輕鬆的自嘲，卻反而聽見哀傷。他暗暗覺得難堪。「並不是說你非這麼做不可。Nu trebuie să. 當然不是。」

克里斯的眉毛揪在一起，不完全是在蹙眉。「你知道我會的。不管什麼時候，只要你想。因為我想要這麼做。我知道沒有我你也搭過飛機。我知道你可以。那並不表示我不願意讓你捏我的手。不管什麼時候，只要我有那個機會，懂嗎？」

如此堅定的信念。如此確定，帶著淡淡的波士頓口音。穩固的基石和悠遠的歷史。承諾宛如根深蒂固，緊抓不放。

就像他或許可以握住克里斯的手，而克里斯也可以握住他的。不管什麼時候，只要他們有那個機會。

「Da.」

「好，就這麼辦。」

「克里斯⋯⋯你應該知道⋯⋯你應該知道一些事情。關於我的事。」

「我全都知道。」克里斯這次親吻他的髖骨。開始出現的鬚茬搔癢——克里斯很快就得刮掉了——感覺像是信心，在光裸的肌膚上描畫，留下印記。「我知道你是誰。而且我愛你。如果你想告訴我，我會想知道——我的意思是，我永遠都想知道，關於你的一切，所有一切——可是除非你準備好了。我可以等的，好嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安咬了咬唇。非常用力。他不會哭的。即便是因希望喜極而泣。

「嘿。」克里斯說著，又吻了他一次，用鼻子輕蹭他的髖骨，氣息深情。「你如果每次在我吻你的時候哭，我會開始擔心的，你知道嗎？」

「我不是⋯⋯不是因為那個⋯⋯我喜歡你吻我。」他的手剛好可以伸到克里斯的頭髮，用指尖輕揉髮梢，他於是這麼做。他有些希望克里斯可以動一下，可以更靠近一些，將他擁入懷中。但身邊沒有那些愛的所有重量，話比較容易說出口。無論如何，克里斯的嘴巴在他的肌膚上感覺很溫暖，又那麼靠近他精疲力竭的陰莖，他沒有意見。

他提起最後一股莽撞的勇氣，說：「我有時候會做噩夢。」

克里斯在他的髖骨上倒抽一口氣。結實的肌肉繃緊，悲痛萬分的保護欲油然升起。

「不是——不是關於那件事，不是那個晚上——不是，你在那裡，你幫我泡茶，讓我覺得很安全。我們沒事了。對不起。Îmi pare atât de rău，對不起，不是，不是你想的那樣。」因為克里斯顯然不相信，他轉過身好讓雙手觸碰到緊繃的二頭肌，好讓他哄勸克里斯上來躺在身邊。他正抱著克里斯・埃文斯。難以置信。戒慎恐懼，卻又令人驚嘆。

他握住克里斯其中一隻手——寬厚善良，又那麼擅長從他的身上引發出反應——滑入他的兩腿之間，擱在他開始性趣盎然的老二上。他想說明觀點，並不是認真想要第二次挑逗克里斯——在那當下——但那股感覺絕對是額外獎勵。「我要你。」他說道。克里斯的表情又舒緩許多。「我愛你。你太美好了。Magnific。」

克里斯呼出一口氣。「我從來沒被稱讚美好。還有——出色？」

「完全正確。順道一提，如果你想偷懶的話，可以說 exact。或者⋯⋯更老派一些，可以你大概聽到⋯⋯ tocmai。的確如此。」克里斯並不諱言他很喜歡這些突如其來的語言課。對意外地被重新喚醒的驚愕或有助益。他弓起髖部，迎向克里斯的手。那隻手接收到訊息，開始撫摸，從最初的小心翼翼，變得更加果決。「的確如此⋯⋯像這樣。」

「像這樣？」克里斯用拇指揉擦他的前端，劃過敏感的開口。塞巴斯蒂安一陣哆嗦，感覺自己的陰莖在對方手中堅挺聳立。克里斯又重複一次動作，得意地笑了。「所以⋯⋯好，你很好⋯⋯我可以至少應付 exact。我如果偷用你的詞彙的話，可以說你也同樣出色嗎？Exact magnific?」

如營火般溫暖的聲音甚至幾乎發音正確。一點也不奇怪，塞巴斯蒂安模糊地想著。好奇的手指撥弄著他的陰莖，讓他因沈醉而分心。克里斯是個音樂家。一個演員。耳朵敏銳。傳統上來說，那並不是太糟的詞彙組合，但就語言學而言，顯得馬虎。不過，大致上還算合理，而且他目前並沒有立場反對。「很好。Aș vrea să te sărut.」

「齁，拜託，你就不能給我簡單點的嗎？」

「我想吻你。那是我剛剛的意思。我待會兒再跟你說一次⋯⋯」

「喔。好，那⋯⋯」克里斯的唇迎向他的唇，甜蜜又無所求，既無保留，卻也沒堅持。有些驚訝的塞巴斯蒂安試著要求更多。當他張開雙唇，想要召喚克里斯的舌頭更深入佔有他的時候，克里斯拉開距離。塞巴斯蒂安四肢僵硬，全身發涼。

「幹。」克里斯說道，隨即立刻迅速用力親吻他。「不。我知道你在想什麼，你完全想錯了，好嗎。我喜歡你那——當你——當你想要我的時候。我很愛那樣。但我還是想問，你剛剛說惡夢。你說和這個無關，我相信你，你也不用告訴我，可是我還是想問。」

「⋯⋯我愛你。」躺在散落的飯店枕頭之間，有克里斯躺在他的身上，他決定了他無所不能。有超級英雄的結實肌肉包圍著他，保護著他，他可以暢所欲言。「你要明白，我本來就想跟你說的。我之所以會提起。我不會⋯⋯故意吊你胃口⋯⋯又不貫徹始終。」

克里斯的眼睛因此滿是興高采烈的興奮之情，又默默心懷感激。「你如果吊我胃口，我可能會不耐煩，可能得做些什麼才行。」那隻手又繼續撥弄他的陰莖，撫摸著，在他的肌膚下煽動慾望之火。塞巴斯蒂安視之為挑戰，若有所思地說：「你有什麼想法嗎？因為我有時候蠻喜歡被打屁股的。」然後為此話所產生的由衷驚訝感到大大的滿足。

「你。」克里斯終於開口。「你。那個。天啊。好。我是說好，我的意思是我從來沒做過——可是我願意試試看，我想試試看，如果你也——天啊。我真不敢相信我曾經以為你很害羞單純，說真格的，你太不可思議了，我愛你。」

「我也愛你。我跟你說過，你應該知道一些關於我的事。」

「嗯⋯⋯好，那麼，我們打算這麼做囉。我們非做不可。等你跟我說了你想說的事情之後。我沒那麼容易分心的，或者，好吧，我是，可是我還是記得的。」

「我也是。我沒要讓你分心。」只有一點點。他從沒提過這件事。那是一個難以跨越的障礙。

他深深一個呼吸，發現自己剛剛全錯了。有克里斯在這裡才容易啟齒，因為那雙深如湛藍海洋的雙眸正在凝視著他。

他開口道出那些噩夢。經過這些年，噩夢漸少，卻未消失。它們並不經常發生，但偶爾出現，夢境更糟。最後一次發生的時候，是克里斯離開後的第一個晚上。他從夢中驚醒，淚水佈滿雙頰，沾濕枕頭。他在看來真實的夢裡被無臉的制服男子封鎖在自己的家裡。那些小時候從大人一知半解的對話聽說過的秘密警察，成了童年所害怕的長手臂尖耳朵的妖怪，從來沒有消失過⋯⋯

在那些夢裡，他們並沒讓他或他的母親離開。

在最近一次的夢中，他是現在的自己，已經成人，看起來與鏡中一模一樣，而他從未逃出來，從未來到美國，從未發現克里斯的笑容在新生活的另一端等著他。他知道克里斯一定在那裡，在某個燈光明亮的攝影棚朗聲大笑，好好活著。

他知道他們從未認識。

然後他驚醒過來，全身冰冷顫慄。

他將一切告訴克里斯，卻沒抬頭。他無法。

他聽見克里斯吞嚥的聲音。

然後克里斯伸出雙臂擁抱他，抱得緊緊的，一隻手則悄悄來到他的後脖子，實在的重量讓人覺得踏實。克里斯一定記得，塞巴斯蒂安心想，他喜歡那種有所歸屬的感覺。他於是抬頭，兩人眼睛對視。

「我愛你。」克里說道。「我好愛好愛你。你知道的。告訴我你知道。」

「我⋯⋯想是吧。我想相信。我愛你。」

「說給我聽。」那隻手施加壓力，更有重量。克里斯在他身旁，身體灼熱，真實存在。他的身體結實精壯、強勢有力。他們兩人全身赤裸，而克里斯的眼睛噙著淚水，灼灼發光。「拜託。」

「你愛我。」塞巴斯蒂安小聲地說。那些話語不應該撼動天地，但的確如此。

「我愛你。我哪裡也不會去。如果你不能離開，那我可以，我不曉得，挖個地道去找你，我知道你在另一邊也開始挖掘同樣的地道，然後我們會在中間會合，好嗎？」

「⋯⋯你已經⋯⋯掌握了夢中地道的藝術⋯⋯我沒在哭。」

「當然沒有。我也沒。」克里斯還是抱著他，以手臂為城堡、護城河和盾牌，抵禦惡魔侵襲。「要我唱辛那屈給你聽嗎？」

「也許⋯⋯我愛你。Mi-ai intrat in suflet. 」

「那是什麼意思？」克里斯親吻他的耳朵。「我要開始上語言課嗎？」

「只能讓我教⋯⋯在床上⋯⋯沒穿衣服。啊，或多或少⋯⋯你在我的靈魂裡。」他很肯定自己在臉紅，他感覺得到。但話已出口，而且他的確是那樣想的。

「喔。」克里斯說道，聲音幾乎小得聽不見。「你——好，嗯，教我那句。我想說給你聽。我不是——你真他媽的太棒了，你知道嗎，我要再努力一些。我是想說⋯⋯你知道我累的時候會打呼。而且我可能需要妳在每次訪問之前吻我。還有每次走紅地毯。」

「我⋯⋯會習慣的？我喜歡聽你打呼。很放鬆。」

「你確定那個意思跟你想得一樣嗎？因為我們對那個的定義可能不同喔。」可是克里斯又再親吻他的耳朵，所以那只是玩笑話。「我的意思是⋯⋯你知道我的意思。所以你會做惡夢，我的焦慮症會發作，我們再一起簡直所向無敵。還有，謝謝你。」

無需說明。一切了然於心。

克里斯的頭髮在光線下燦如黃金，美國隊長的金髮如此迷人。肚臍下深色的蹤跡招喚著，像是箭頭指引。塞巴斯蒂安的目光隨之下探，他的情緒滿溢，不知為何，一股像要大笑的情緒油然而生。

克里斯的拇指搓揉他的後頸，還有髮線。空氣裡洋溢著期待，在夜裡懸著火花。

「我要你。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。全心全意，平靜淡然，心無恐懼。

「我要你。」克里斯輕聲答覆，任由塞巴斯蒂安把他往枕頭上推，然後從他的身上往下探。塞巴斯蒂安用他的唇和舌，還有些微的牙齒，替他道出那些未竟的話語。

這是塞巴斯蒂安可以奉獻的，且不求回報。他能做的，他所有的，他會全部攤在克里斯腳下。只因他想要。清徹明淨的知曉，前所未有。從來都是。

他在克里斯的大腿、膝蓋、小腿留下如細雨的點點親吻。然後是腳踝，克里斯發出一個小小的聲音，但塞巴斯蒂安抬頭的時候，克里斯用一種不可思議的表情凝視著他。「你⋯⋯」

他聳聳肩，動作特意撩人、優雅柔美。「我想這麼做。」

克里斯的目光變得更加深沈。按耐不住的藍。「你想成為我的。」

「Da. 可以嗎？」

克里斯正要開口，又停了下來，表情是滑稽的訝異。「我⋯⋯從來沒做過這種事。我的意思是。你想要⋯⋯呃，我不知道該怎麼說。命令。說話。對不起！我愛你！」

「碰我。」說完，塞巴斯蒂安握住克里斯的手，一次一根手指，慢悠悠地親吻。「讓我感受。告訴我我是屬於你的。告訴我你想要我怎麼做，你想對我做什麼。」

克里斯吞嚥了一下。他將自己的手翻過來，卻沒抽出，只是試探性地把自己的食指覆在塞巴斯蒂安的唇上。「好。嗯。嘴巴？我喜歡你的嘴巴。那就好好利用。」

「好的，克里斯。」塞巴斯蒂安悄聲說道，話語從那指尖流淌，然後開始。他先從克里斯的手指開始，以對待克里斯的陰莖同樣的方式，認真給予關注。他動作輕柔，嘴唇和牙齒在根部闔上，用舌頭舔吸，虔誠用心。克里斯呻吟道：「那簡直——你——」

「嗯？」他抬起頭，目光透過睫毛。他深知這個表情的效果。他曾經用過這個表情。但這個不一樣。這是克里斯。而且所有體驗都是全新的，而他也想這麼做，想要屈服投降，滿是悅服和崇拜。

「幹。」克里斯說道，目光直視。「我——幹。」

「這樣可以嗎？」

「真他媽的太棒了。我可以——喔，嗯，那不是個問題，幹，對不起——把我的老二放進你的嘴巴裡。拜託。對不起！我不得不這麼說！」

塞巴斯蒂安開始哈哈大笑，不可抑制地，然後躺倒在他身邊。克里斯用一隻手臂遮住自己的眼睛，哀嘆道：「請告訴我我並沒有因為過度禮貌搞砸這件事。」

「不⋯⋯對不起，等我一下⋯⋯不，你並沒有。我愛你。」塞巴斯蒂安仍在笑，身體隨著顫動，欣喜之情如黃金在他的血液內甜蜜竄流。他往下移動，先是用手，接著用他的嘴巴包裹住克里斯美好的陰莖，堅硬如鐵，在他的舌尖下可口誘人。「我愛你這麼有禮貌。這是你。我和你。」他稍稍停頓，讓氾濫的情感緩緩消退，然後在克里斯可以回答之前說：「這是我的嘴巴，含著你的老二。」

克里斯的嘴巴因此張開。塞巴斯蒂安含著那誘人長度，嘴唇盡量勾起一個得意的笑。他繼續舔舐前端，動作緩慢又情色。接著一個深呼吸，把整個長度含住，直到他可以感覺克里斯深入他的喉嚨。他的嘴唇裹住根部，往那叢深色，有彈性的毛髮緊貼。

克里斯倒抽一口氣，一種被壓抑的顫抖聲音。有那麼一下下，塞巴斯蒂安靜止不動——回憶翻騰，隨即又平靜地沈沒。不受歡迎的回憶，與這個鍍上金色光芒的童話場景毫無干係，這裡只有他和克里斯——他讓自己的作嘔反射適應。他已經好一陣子沒做過這件事了。可是他非常非常拿手。

他也可以很聽話。為了克里斯。因為他自己也想。而克里斯要他。就是如此簡單，這麼剛好。

他停了下來，把頭抬起。他轉身下床，隱約帶點炫耀之意，然後引導克里斯，直到他自己跪在地上，剛好在克里斯張開的兩腿之間。克里斯坐在那裡，表情恍惚。「你——這是——」

「請跟上。」塞巴斯蒂安說著，親吻那美好的陰莖。「請把手放在我的頭髮上，先生。」

克里斯雙唇張開，卻沒有聲音。塞巴斯蒂安壓抑想要大笑的衝動，卻還蠻想的。無以言喻的快樂。如醇酒，如香檳，無窮無盡、泛著氣泡、華奢綺麗。那是他從不知道的。

「你。」克里斯終於無力地說。「好，呃——你的確說過——屬於我——」

「我屬於你，是的。所以⋯⋯」

克里斯向前傾，一根手指托著塞巴斯蒂安的下巴，輕輕抬起。他們四目相視。塞巴斯蒂安點了點頭。

克里斯也點了點頭，然後扳直肩膀，顯然投入這個角色：權威、主權、掌控。捧著塞巴斯蒂安的手指掐緊。塞巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼睛。不經思索地吸進一口氣。喔。

「好。」克里斯說道。「再叫我一次先生。」

「是的，先生。」喔，又來了。這倒新鮮。不是這個角色，而是他的肌膚底下那股顫著期待的輕盈，在他的血脈裡，直達他的陰莖。連骨頭都透著光芒。

他又繼續舔克里斯的陰莖，撫摸著，享受著。在能力所及時，吞下整個長度，閉上眼睛。克里斯發出一個呻吟，把一隻手埋進他的頭髮裡，拉扯、命令。塞巴斯蒂安全身輕顫，曖曖含光，如花綻放。好。

克里斯並不溫柔。也不粗暴，不算是——他知道粗暴為何，而克里斯很刻意地避免傷害他——但相當堅持。克里斯抓住他的頭，設定節奏，佔有他的嘴巴和喉嚨。塞巴斯蒂安剛開始還跟得上，以相當的技巧讓克里斯發出同樣的聲音，可是過了一陣子，他臣服於克里斯還有那股感覺，讓自己被淹沒、佔有、征服。他的臉越發潮濕邋遢，主因來自他自己的嘴巴還有克里斯的陰莖在抽出之際，在他的唇上、下巴、臉上留下粘膩的液體，還有突然的淚水。

克里斯停了下來。「親愛的——」

「拜託——」他說不出話。全被掏空。只屬於這裡，和克里斯一起，只為了克里斯。

「我愛你。」克里斯說著，用大拇指抹去他臉頰上的淚水。「我可以⋯⋯你願意讓我這麼做嗎？」

那是一個問題，不是命令，但他們倆都不介意。塞巴斯蒂安點點頭。克里斯的眼睛變得柔和溫暖。一根拇指輕碰他的嘴角，無視那些邋遢。「好美。我一直都這樣想，你知道嗎？——就算我從沒想過這件事會發生。我一直都想要你。」

「我要你。」塞巴斯蒂安小聲回應。「先生。」

克里斯縱聲大笑，呻吟了一聲，又深入他的口腔，直入喉間，讓他感覺飽滿又安全。他因為缺氧而有些頭重腳輕，但他並不擔心。他相信克里斯。於是，他用盡所有技巧，又是吸允又是舔拭克里斯已經將他填滿的陰莖。克里斯喘息叫出「塞巴斯蒂安——」，像是空氣從體內被抽盡，然後射出。

他吞嚥、咳嗽、嗆著——好多——又繼續吞嚥，勉強吞下大部分。小部分流了出來，從他的唇滾落到下巴。克里斯呼吸急促，但雙手仍搭在他的肩膀上，將他扶起來。「塞巴斯蒂安——喔，幹，喔，哇喔，我——天啊——幹，過來——」

克里斯把他拉回到床上，那個支撐太美好了，因為塞巴斯蒂安的腿根本不聽使喚，而床墊熱切地擁抱他。他為克里斯張開雙腿，對方的手指順著他臀部的弧度，來到順從柔軟的穴口，那裡仍殘存第一次時使用的潤滑液。他覺得自己輕飄飄的，與過去的體驗迥然不同，——

「我愛你。」克里斯重複說著。「我愛你，拜託，讓我來，該你了，我想——」他的手指滑了進去，第一次就直擊中心，世界一片空白。

他在克里斯的懷裡醒來，被他的四肢抱得緊緊的。他的臉埋在克里斯的胸膛裡，對呼吸不甚有幫助。他記起手指該怎麼動的時候，好不容易戳了戳最近的肋骨。

克里斯嚇了一跳。鬆開了手，但也只是幾寸而已。「塞巴斯蒂安——天啊——剛剛——剛剛是——你還好嗎？我有沒有把你弄傷？」

說話。句子。英語。他把頭枕放克里斯的胸膛上，換個更理想的姿勢，以便聆聽那慷慨的心跳。「沒，你沒有⋯⋯我很好⋯⋯我覺得⋯⋯」他停了停。微笑。「很好。先生。」

「喔。」克里斯說道，。「那個⋯⋯你⋯⋯你不用⋯⋯我的意思是，我沒要求⋯⋯」

「可是你喜歡。」

「⋯⋯也許？」

「我也喜歡。」酒店房間裡的窗簾皺褶間有一道縫隙。一顆星星向他們閃爍其同意之情。不一定是火星，但也沒關係，所有的星星都可以一起分享快樂幸福的結局。「屬於你的。安全。在這裡，或在夢裡。」

「在任何地方。」克里斯的吻輕如蝶翼，落在他的眉間和鼻子上和唇上。「好。所以⋯⋯我們很好。那很好。而且我們⋯⋯」

「很好。你剛剛是這麼說的？好。」

「我愛你的嘴巴。」克里斯說著，又證明了一點。「要洗澡嗎？如果你站得起來的話。或者我可以抱你。」

「喔，開什麼玩笑，du-te-n pisicii ma-tii，我完全站得起來——喔。好吧。算了。」

「完全，是吧！你也沒那麼重。我應該問嗎？」

「喔⋯⋯滾開啦，可是⋯⋯聽起來有些奇怪⋯⋯滾進你媽的貓。我就說很奇怪。」

「貓、熊，野生動物⋯⋯」克里斯的手逗弄著，同時溫柔又堅實，緩緩地將他放下，一隻手打開蓮蓬頭，另一隻手則穩穩地護在塞巴斯蒂安的腰上。「這個跟文化有關嗎？我是不是要期待氂牛？」

「我記得那個是你的發明。我想還有跟魚卵有關的，如果你要的話。克里斯？先生？」

「我們⋯⋯不會⋯⋯在臥室以外的地方做這件事，知道嗎？你知道的，對不對，因為我不確定自己是否準備好那麽做，我覺得自己才勉強撐過這個回合，給我一些時間。我不是反對的意思。你還好嗎？」

「我很好。而且沒錯，我同意。我也很驚訝⋯⋯」他抬起頭。他們的身高差距一寸。也不算多，他們幾乎可以目光對視，在這飯店的浴室裡，被裊裊霧氣包圍。「我想問⋯⋯你知道我的房間在同一層。可是我很想念跟你同睡一張床。我可以——」

「這種事還要問嗎？」克里斯抱怨道，但語氣溫和。克里斯知道他為什麼需要問，知道那只是直覺反應，知道他們早就知曉答案。「可以。留下來。我愛你。」

「你可能得去解救我的行李箱。」塞巴斯蒂安把一隻手臂環過克里斯的脖子。然後又一隻手臂。因為他可以。因為克里斯的手臂也悄悄繞過他的腰，堅定又真實。「我大概也應該要有一支牙刷。還要衣服。早上起來的時候。還有排演的時候。穿上衣服排演比較有幫助。」

「我喜歡你沒穿衣服，不過你說的沒錯。」克里斯把他拉近身邊，「誰也不可以看見你沒穿衣服。只有我。先洗澡，然後光著身子回到床上去，讓我去幫你找牙刷？」

「只有你。Da. 」塞巴斯蒂安吻上克里斯帶著深色鬍渣的顎線，粗糙又甜蜜。電影正式開拍前得刮掉，但他或許可以說服克里斯留著幾天，在赤裸的肌膚上留下痕跡，刺痛又愉悅。「我愛你的計劃。我也愛你。」


	8. 好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克里斯問了一個問題，塞巴斯蒂安說好，直到永遠。好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜老爺，賀喜夫人！這篇文的翻譯終於都搬上來了。從 2017 年 8 月至今，整整一年！感謝每一個點閱、按讚的人們，希望翻譯還行。如果你喜歡這篇故事，別忘了到 luninosity 太太那裡按讚、留言喔！
> 
> 我們下一篇故事見。

_現今，再一次：克里斯_

電影首映，克里斯全程都握著塞斯蒂安的手。某些片段握得更牢一些。當冬日戰士坐上那張椅子的時候。牙套塞進巴奇嘴裡的時候，塞巴斯蒂安過於順從的眼睛透露著迷惘和挫敗。

在放送著冷氣的黑暗戲院內，塞巴斯蒂安捏了捏他的手，力道結實。我在這裡，我們在這裡，我們都沒事。是的。

克里斯那陣子都在片場，雖然按照他的工作表，他是可以休息的。他知道塞巴斯蒂安不喜歡醫院、醫療程序，即使是虛幻的電影效果。較早前的某個早晨，塞巴斯蒂安喝著加了巧克力和奶精的咖啡，告訴了他這件事。他們當時一如往常，正在討論劇情和角色動機，無論是字面上與隱喻上都同步同行。那雙淺藍色的眼睛低頭看了看劇本，又抬頭凝視克里斯，伸手握住他的手。

一九八零年代。共產主義的羅馬尼亞。醫院。都不是太好的回憶。一點也不好。

他當時站在一旁，避開攝影機的鏡頭，靜心等待。他並沒有在鏡頭和鏡頭之間跑過去握住塞巴斯蒂安的手——不准干擾，而且他也不希望任何人以為塞巴斯蒂安無法勝任這些場景，因為塞巴斯蒂安顯然游刃有餘——但他當時很想那麼做。盡管過去那些回憶，最終卻是克里斯必須別過頭去，無法觀看塞巴斯蒂安被綁住固定、被洗腦、被折磨。

他曾親睹那雙快樂的淺色眼睛裡痛苦。他曾親聞那個口音被淚水撕碎的聲音。

塞巴斯蒂安現在正握著他的手，又捏了一次。克里斯轉過頭看他——一種肯定、 _一種確認_ ——塞巴斯蒂安抬起他們握在一起的手，把唇貼在克里斯的指尖上，微微伸出舌尖，挑逗那片光裸肌膚。

克里斯發現自己突然分心了。非常強烈地。

像是一隻對自己感到驕傲的柴郡貓，塞巴斯蒂安勾起嘴角，把他們的手放在自己的大腿上。覆蓋非常顯著的慾望。

克里斯壓抑快出口的嗚咽。

塞巴斯蒂安莞爾。克里斯好愛他。

拍片的那些日子，從那張椅子上下來後，塞巴斯蒂安向他求助，待兩人都回到克里斯的拖車內，或至少來到一個角落，躲開眾人耳目，才將手臂環住克里斯，把臉藏在他的頸窩裡。他們就這樣擁抱彼此。

電影非常出色。強而有力，意味深長，扣人心弦。情節縝密的政治角力，以愛為核心。克里斯知道電影很出色。塞巴斯蒂安也知道。他們在片場的日子充滿純粹的趣味：動人心魄，充滿刺激，令人暈眩的喜悅、在屋頂上奔跑追逐、精心設計的拳打腳踢、在撞毀的車上手舞足蹈。

克里斯好想永遠擁有這一切。銀幕上，神盾局的天空母艦潰不成軍、爆炸撞毀，而現實中，塞巴斯蒂安的吻讓他的指尖和心臟溫暖無比，他知道那是真的。每當那雙眼睛朝他看，向他微笑，那份喜悅將永遠在那裡，在他的血脈裡竄流。每當塞巴斯蒂安觸碰他，或輕喚他的名字。

他好想永遠擁有這一切。就是如此簡單。

他們沒談過未來，沒聊過各自的事業和漫威電影以外的未來。但他一直都在思考這件事。他一直就是那個樣子，對可能的未來，還有所有可能的結果有所覺察。這也是焦慮藏匿埋伏之處，因為有太多讓人心膽俱裂的方式可以讓事情出錯。

這次卻不會。這次絕對不會。如果他問了某個問題而塞巴斯蒂安說好，那就沒事了。如果塞巴斯蒂安說不或者要他等，他也沒問題。只要在一起，他們可以面對任何事。

他蠻肯定塞巴斯蒂安不會說不——從昨天晚上，還有首映禮前二十分鐘，他張著興致勃勃的大眼睛，熱切地跪在他的跟前，足以證明。克里斯並不是推測。但他是希望如此。他希望會成功。

是的。和塞巴斯蒂安在一起。滿懷希望。

電影結束了。全場鼓掌。克里斯站起來向觀眾揮手致意，在一連串的照相機、揮舞的麥克風和觀影後的提問，牽著塞巴斯蒂安的手共同面對。

慶功宴熱鬧喧囂、歡愉微醺。漫威真是大手筆。很可觀的大手筆，克里斯暗忖，又拿了兩個酒杯，

「其中一杯是給我的嗎？或者你只是想炫耀而已？」

「反正你比我還會喝。千萬別誤會，我很喜歡。我永遠忘不了你喝贏羅伯特那次，他臉上的表情真是——」

「那他應該多喝一些真正好的伏特加。」

「好。」克里斯說著，舉起第二個香檳杯。「我其實希望這件事你可以保持清醒。所以——」

「到底是什麼事？」

「稍安勿躁。我都安排好了。」

塞巴斯蒂安垂下睫毛，甜蜜的誘惑，天真無辜卻心知肚明。他當然知道，他知道那個表情對克里斯有何作用。於是，克里斯燦爛一笑，把手放在他的後腰，一把猛拉過來。「你想向我要求什麼，對不對？好吧。給你問。」

塞巴斯蒂安舔了舔唇，低喃道：「是的，先生。」克里斯的老二立刻硬如鐵，亟需將修長雙腿敞開，將自己置於中間。

他待會兒可以把塞巴斯蒂安放在他的大腿上。可以用手佯裝懲罰他剛剛插嘴說話，直到那個翹臀通紅灼熱，直到塞巴斯蒂安單單這個動作便射出，在高潮之際哭喊克里斯的名字，趴在克里斯的大腿上，凌亂不堪，難以避免，美不可方。

塞巴斯蒂安又再用那個表情看他。肯定是知道他在想什麼。克里斯一點也不訝異。「你要我向你要求我的酒嗎？好吧⋯⋯麻煩你。如果你願意讓我喝一杯的話。我假設你是這麼想的，因為你一口也沒喝。喔，對不起，這樣並不符合角色——」

「不，我喜歡。」他是真的喜歡。他喜歡塞巴斯蒂安自在做自己，那些暗中觀察，不形於色的評語、那些出乎意料，淫穢的雙關語，還有在黑暗中，以堅定的愛支持他。「如果你要的話，我待會兒可以打你屁股。可是現在，你就——就做你自己。我愛你。」

「我愛你。我剛剛就是在做自己，全都是。我喜歡讓你作主⋯⋯行或不行，我可以要什麼⋯⋯不是每一次，可是現在⋯⋯我很喜歡。所以⋯⋯」

「所以。」克里斯重複道。「你的確問了，那樣⋯⋯很好。你很聽我的話，對不對？」然後看著塞巴斯蒂安因為這無庸置疑的讚美一陣慌亂，臉頰染上一層嫣紅，迷人可愛。克里斯也很喜歡那個樣子。

他東張西望——此時此刻並沒有人在看他們，雖然這個小小的奇蹟不會持續太久——他摟著塞巴斯蒂安，兩人緊緊挨著，屬於彼此的歸宿。

他對這個角色還不是很擅長——經驗並不算豐富，而且他經常有短暫的 _天啊我們真的我真的萬一我讓他受傷呢我不能讓他受傷_ 的慌張——可是他的表現越來越好。加上塞巴斯蒂安對每一個撫摸、每一個保護性的指令予以真誠無疑的喜悅回應。更甚者，那些話語和那股支配慾確實是憑直覺，出於本能。那麼理所當然。在他的舌尖上，等待說出口。

他剛剛已經思考過一遍，現在又再想一次：他確實想要這個，直到永遠。

還是沒人在看他們。山姆・傑克遜正在和勞勃・瑞福討論聽起像是在解剖七零年代政治驚險電影。眼睛閃爍著獵鷹般的光芒，安東尼・麥凱正在進攻開胃小點。

克里斯咧著嘴笑，將香檳酒杯的水晶邊沿遞到塞巴斯蒂安的唇邊。「喝。」塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛張得更大，反應充滿意會的興奮。他張開嘴巴，克里斯緩慢卻堅定的傾倒香檳。要他跟上節奏，要他吞嚥，一次又一次。

香檳杯清空的時候，塞巴斯蒂安已經在微微顫抖，卻不是因為寒冷。克里斯移開酒杯，看也不看地將杯子放在旁邊的桌子上，又溫柔地抬起他的下巴。塞巴斯蒂安已經陷得無法抗拒，張著大眼，甜蜜投降。好美，但就公眾場合而言，有些太快、太深了。克里斯思考了一下，嘆了一口氣，用手指拍拍他的臉頰。「看著我。我有說要保持清醒。我們可以離開這裡嗎？」

那雙眼睛眨了一次。兩次。從頂端回來。羞赧的期待。「好？沒人在看。車子？」

「肯定需要車子。」克里斯同意道，拉著他走出門口，來到一排線條俐落的黑色禮車。塞巴斯蒂安捲曲在他旁邊的位子上，在前往飯店的短暫路途上親吻他，慵懶地、緩慢地探索早已熟知的區域。不慌不忙，香檳微醺的光芒：他們有時間。克里斯單手拉出塞巴斯蒂安的襯衫，手指從那套輕便的西裝褲頭探入，另一隻手則圈住塞巴斯蒂安的右手腕。一個提醒，但並不強硬。他們有一整個未來。

穿越飯店大堂，上了電梯，走在廊上，過了兩道門，就是他們的房間了。擺在中央的超大床向他們微笑，在晨間歡笑的赤裸之間掩護他們的窗簾已經拉開。那時候克里斯到浴室去洗澡，塞巴斯蒂安在半夢半醒間，幸福地躺在枕頭之間，然後帶著惺忪睡眼，安靜無聲地走到他身後，用雙臂環抱住他，在他的肩頰骨中間烙下一個吻。克里斯全身上下都感受得到那個吻。從頭到腳。

他帶著塞巴斯蒂安走到床邊，一路上扒掉一層又一層礙手礙腳的西裝。他想親吻每一寸秀色可餐的肌膚。

塞巴斯蒂安挑起兩道眉毛。「我沒要抱怨的意思，但這不是我的工作嗎？替你脫衣服？替我們脫衣服？」

「現在不是。」他用食指劃過左邊眉毛。「我愛你的眼睛，還有你的眉毛。我有跟你說過嗎？因為我應該告訴你的。在我們第一次見面的時候。」

「我們見面那天，我在想著吻你的事。」塞巴斯蒂安的手正在忙著解開克里斯的褲子。「我知道你是誰。我看過你演的其他角色，然後我一直在想你能不能從我的臉上看出來，在我的眼中你有多完美。」

「完美。」克里斯說道。他站在那裡，讓塞巴斯蒂安的天賦雙手替他寬衣解帶。他很明白穿著襪子和四角褲還有一臉燦爛笑容，自己看起來有多可笑，但他一點也不在乎。「說真的，我們得檢查一下你的審美標準。除非我當時向你展示我的史蒂夫・羅傑斯腹肌還是什麼的，可是我那時候有穿衣服——」

「而且你很完美。」塞巴斯蒂安羞紅了臉，但字字真心。「你的臉孔。你的眼睛。你看這世界的態度。你的睫毛。」

「睫毛？」

「你如果可以讚美我的睫毛，那我肯定也可以崇拜你的睫毛。」帶著俏皮的笑容，他紅著臉補充道：「先生。」

「喔。」克里斯說道。「喔，你非得位剛剛那句話付出代價。我準備了你喜歡的絲巾，黑色絲質的，然後我要蒙住你的眼睛，把你綁在這張床上，不讓你射出來，直到你求著要我的老二——」

「太完美了！」

克里斯還站在那裡，幾乎赤裸，在塞巴斯蒂安開始跪下的時候抓住他的手，聽他說：「好。」

因為這真的很完美。所有一切都是。並非一直都是一帆風順，並未掙脫過去的夢靨和未來的焦慮。但無論如何，還是很完美。

「我有一件事要問你。」他說道。「我知道我們從來沒有真正的討論過——可是我不能不問你。現在。所以，呃，你就⋯⋯不要動？待在那裡，因為你很完美，這樣很完美，然後我要問你一件事，好嗎？」

 

_如今，再一次：塞巴斯蒂安_

「我有一件事想問你。」克里斯說道。準備跪下來的塞巴斯蒂安有些尷尬地停下動作，因為他的腦子立刻想到某個問題，而他的答案是願意，全心全意的願意、無可置疑的願意、永永遠遠的願意。

他站了起來，因為克里斯正拉著他的雙手。他的身體其它部位非常亢奮，也非常赤裸。但此時此刻，他的腦子裡響起教堂的鐘聲，一切都不重要了。

不。不，不會是那件事。克里斯說得沒錯，他們從未討論過這件事，他們從未提過這件事，搞不好克里斯正準備向他建議一個新的性姿勢，或邀請塞巴斯蒂安在他未來首部執導的電影演出一個角色。那些幻想都只存在塞巴斯蒂安的腦子裡，它們實在應該謹守本分待在那裡，不要跳上跳下。

他張開嘴巴。克里斯說：「好，我知道，你大概會說不，你當然會說不，對吧，可是請你讓我說完，我非說不可，好嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安又閉上嘴巴，並且再一次避免任何精神上或肢體上的跳躍。

飯店客房的燈光溫柔亮著。房裡綴著深淺不一的金色。還有黃玉色跟棕色。明亮的燈光和潔白的枕頭套。宇宙在他的頭頂一片沉寂。還有克里斯的雙手，牢牢地、溫暖地、緊張地，握著他的手。

「那個。」克里說道。「那個，天啊，說話啊。那個⋯⋯呃⋯⋯你知道你的家。在紐約。」

「嗯？」

「然後我在波士頓也有個家。我在紐約沒地方住。」

「啊⋯⋯沒有？」

「啊，幹。我想說的是，我想我們在紐約有個地方。還有波士頓。我想我們兩邊都有。我想和你一起住。我想回到家就見到你。我想和你結婚。天啊。我剛剛說出來了，我還會再說一次，我愛你，塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦，你讓我笑，你唱辛納屈的歌給我聽，你吻我的時候好像——好像我們多麽美好。我想永遠吻你、如果你允許的話，我想在黑暗中握你的手、我想和你結婚，我愛你，嫁給我，好嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安簡直答不出話，每一個語言的字句全都捆成一球巨大的 _好_ ！！他努力開口。真的非常努力。

「這樣說全都不對。」克里斯無助地說。「我沒有戒指，我應該——我甚至沒有單膝跪下來——天啊，對不起——」

「好！」

「好⋯⋯你要我⋯⋯單膝跪下？好，行，沒問題，我可以——」

「不是。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，又是笑又是哭，從克里斯手中拉出自己的手，抹一把自己的臉。「不是，我的意思是好，我是說我願意—da——對你說我願意，dumnezeul meu，我的天，我願意——我不需要戒指，我們可以一起去挑選——你在我沒穿衣服的時候要我嫁給你！」

「你喜歡你沒穿衣服。」克里斯的眼睛大的可愛，不可思議，興高采烈。「我愛你沒穿衣服。我愛你。你剛剛說你願意。」

「我是說了我願意。」

「我們要結婚了。」

「是啊。我們要結婚了。克里斯——你會成為我的丈夫。」

「我的天。」克里斯聽來像是大吃一驚。「我會成為你的丈夫。你會成為我的丈夫。這真是，哇喔。」

「對啊⋯⋯真的很哇喔。非常哇喔。」塞巴斯蒂安頓了一下，放聲大笑，輕飄飄地，非常自由。還有，很完美。閃閃發光，涓涓流瀉。「我想我大概忘了怎麼說話了。」

「你喜歡我有時候讓你忘了怎麼說話⋯⋯」克里斯顯然語帶暗示。一個邀請。但說出口時卻充滿了驚奇和讚嘆。「我現在可以試試看。如果你要的話。」

塞巴斯蒂安在那一瞬間沉思了一下可能的答案。「克里斯⋯⋯你知道傳統婚禮誓言還包括什麼字眼⋯⋯」眼前人表情茫然，他含蓄地說明：「如果你要的話，我可以承諾服從你，先生。」克里斯發出一個介於呻吟和充滿慾望的低吼，是他聽過最棒的聲音。接著，他被扔到床上，克里斯在他之上。

「我愛你。」克里斯說道，低頭看著他，目光嚴肅，雖然襪子和四角褲全都神秘地躺在地上了。他「我真他媽的好愛你。」

「Te iubesc。」塞巴斯蒂安說著，抬起頭，剛好可以在克里斯的唇上印下一個吻。「我知道。」

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者按：  
> 我是因為這個故事開始關注 Evanstan 的。luninosity 的文字不止美，更有一種魔力，讓你在閱讀後相信這個世界依舊是美好並充滿希望的。希望我的翻譯沒有破壞原文的優美，也希望你可以去給原來的故事按個讚，留個言。如有翻譯錯誤，請務必告訴我。


End file.
